Zootopia: Vida policial
by jhret
Summary: 7 meses han pasado desde el incidente de los aulladores y ahora nuestros oficiales Judy y Nick tendrán que superara cualquier reto que se presente en su labor como policías pero a su vez tendrán que lidiar con los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

7 meses habían pasado desde el incidente de los aulladores y en la ciudad todo estaba mejor, no volvieron a mostrarse ataques de animales salvajes, pero aun había quienes tenían desconfianza hacia los depredadores.

La pareja de policías estaba patrullando la ciudad y se detuvieron a tomar algo.

\- ¿Quieres algo zanahorias? -dijo Nick con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras bajaba de la patrulla.

\- Me gustaría una limonada- respondió Judy quien había estacionado la patrulla.

Un rato después Nick se acercó a Judy y le entrego la limonada, luego Nick se recostó en la patrulla mientras miraba al cielo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Judy quien miraba al zorro.

\- Nada – respondió el zorro

\- Vamos conozco esa mirada y sé que tienes algo, dime que es o es que ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? - dijo Judy

\- Es que ya han pasado 7 meses desde lo de los aulladores y durante ese tiempo mi vida ha cambiado mucho, dejé de ser un estafador y me volví policía, Finnick ya no me habla y aún hay muchos que desconfían de un zorro policía.

-No te pongas melancólico- decía Judy parándose en frente de el- en la comisaria hay muchos que, si confían en ti y yo también confió en ti, si no lo hiciera no te hubiera dicho que te unieras a la policía y te volvieras mi compañero.

-Los conejos son muy sentimentales- respondió Nick mientras se reía burlonamente de su compañera.

Judy se enojó y luego subió a la patrulla mientras que Nick también se subía a la patrulla y se disculpaba con ella.

Se dirigieron a la comisaria y cuando llegaron fueron directamente a la sala de reuniones en donde se reunían todos para recibir órdenes del jefe Bogo.

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron, paso un rato y el jefe bogo llego.

-Ultima mente se han reportado a pequeñas bandas criminales en la ciudad así que asignare a varios equipos para que investiguen esto y se encarguen de dar una solución, pero antes debo dar un anuncio- dijo el jefe.

-A partir de este momento se formarán equipos de 4 policías para que haya un mejor desempeño laboral.

Luego el jefe Bogo comenzó a mencionar los nuevos equipos y apenas eran nombrados se le asignaba una misión y luego salían de la sala, solo quedaban Nick y Judy en la sala.

\- ¿Y nosotros señor? - dijo la coneja.

\- ¿Se quedaron sin personal? - dijo Nick – aunque no me quejo, así puedo seguir estando a solas con mi torpe coneja.

Judy se sonrojo y luego miro con enojo a su compañero.

-Mala suerte Wilde- respondió el jefe Bogo – ustedes dos harán equipo con dos nuevos reclutas.

En ese momento entraron a la sala un lobo gris de ojos verdosos que vestía su uniforme de policía y una zorra de color naranja bastante claro, ojos color miel, cola esponjada y vestía su uniforme de policía al igual que el lobo, pero lo que más la caracterizaba era que tenía una cabellera del mismo color que su pelaje y que le llegaba hasta el hombro y un mechón que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo.

-Confió en que ustedes dos les enseñaran bien a estos nuevos reclutas- dijo el jefe Bogo mientras salía de la habitación.

Quedaron solo los 4 animales en la sala y el lobo fue el primero en romper el silencio que había, dio un paso adelante y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Wolfe Trout espero serles de mucha ayuda- dijo el lobo con una voz bastante varonil.

Luego se presentó la zorra que con una voz suave dijo – mi nombre es Selene Grim, espero aprender mucho de ustedes oficial Hopps y oficial Wilde.

-No se preocupen, pueden llamarnos por nuestros nombres ya que a partir de ahora seremos compañeros.- dijo Judy.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez acabada las presentaciones salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el jefe Bogo quien les entrego una carpeta que tenía información de su siguiente misión.

Judy leyó los archivos y luego se dirigió a su equipo.

-Nuestra misión será en Tundratown- dijo Judy quien seguía ojeando los archivos- se han reportado robos a civiles durante la noche y quieren que detengamos esto.

\- ¿Nada más? - pregunto el zorro.

\- ¿Que esperabas Nick? – le respondió la coneja cerrando la carpeta y centrando su mirada en el zorro.

-No sé, quizá atrapar a un ladrón de bancos, investigar sobre un secuestro o detener a un cártel de drogas, es decir somos los que resolvieron el caso de los aulladores y encontraron a los mamíferos desaparecidos- dijo el zorro quitándole la carpeta a Judy para mirar su contenido.

-De momento es lo que hay- le respondió la coneja- así que deja de quejarte.

-Además esto podría ser útil para que se acostumbren al trabajo- dijo Judy mientras miraba a Wolfe y a Selene.

Luego de la conversación los 4 animales se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraban sus patrullas.

Judy y Nick se montaron en su patrulla y Wolfe y Selene se montaron en otra.

-Síganme- les dijo Judy arrancando la patrulla.

Los oficiales se dirigieron a Tundratown.

Cuando llegaron el sol ya se estaba ocultando y los oficiales se detuvieron en un callejón.

-Aquí es donde se presentaron los robos- dijo Judy bajando de la patrulla.

Selene, Wolfe y Nick también bajaron de sus patrullas y se acercaron a la coneja quien había caminado hacia el callejón.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - pregunto Wolfe.

-Aremos equipos de 2, unos vigilaran este callejón esperando a que algo suceda y los otros esperaran en una patrulla por si es necesario iniciar una persecución- dijo Judy.

\- Déjeme vigilar el callejón- dijo Selene.

\- ¿Estas segura?, podría ser peligroso- le respondió Judy.

-Vamos, deja jugar a la niña- dijo Nick acercándose a Selene- ¿acaso no querías que se "acostumbrara al trabajo"?

Nick comenzó a reírse lo que hizo que la coneja se enojara.

-Está bien- dijo Judy- Selene y Wolfe vigilaran el callejón y Nick y yo esperaremos en la patrulla.

Pasaron 5 horas y ya había oscurecido y comenzó a nevar, durante ese tiempo nada había pasado.

Wolfe y Selene estaban escondidos en un extremo del callejón detrás de unas cajas y Nick y Judy esperaban en la patrulla.

\- ¿Crees que se estén congelando? - pregunto Nick dirigiendo la mirada a su compañera.

-No lo sé- respondió la coneja.

\- ¿Tienes frio zanahorias? - dijo Nick.

-Un poco- respondió Judy mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas.

-Si quieres puedes abrazarme- dijo Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro- escuche por ahí que si dos cuerpos se abrazan se repartirán calor corporal el uno al otro.

\- ¡No ¡- dijo Judy quien se había sonrojado por lo que había dicho Nick.

\- ¿No quieres que este cerca de ti? - pregunto el zorro quien veía fijamente a Judy.

-No es eso… es que …- respondió la coneja avergonzada.

-Es algo vergonzoso que me digas eso- dijo Judy cubriéndose los ojos con sus orejas.

-Judy- dijo Nick tocando el hombro de su compañera.

De repente unos gritos se escucharon, había una cabra que portaba un cuchillo, una comadreja quien parecía no portar ningún arma y un hurón que también portaba un cuchillo.

Estaban en el centro del callejón arrinconando a una pareja de pingüinos.

-Denos todo lo que traigan- dijo el hurón acercándole el cuchillo a uno de los pingüinos.

-Los pingüinos temblando comenzaron a entregar sus celulares, carteras, dinero en efectivo y un reloj.

Fue en ese momento cuando el oficial Wolfe salió de su escondite y empuño su arma.

-Quédense quietos, policía- dijo Wolfe apuntándole a la cabra.

Los ladrones comenzaron a correr y Wolfe corrió tras ellos.

Selene corrió a donde estaban los pingüinos para tranquilizarlos y luego corrió para atrapar a los ladrones.

Mientras tanto Nick y Judy se encontraban dentro de la patrulla, pero no podían ver nada debido a que la nieve había obstruido el parabrisas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, no puedo ver nada- dijo Judy.

-Quizá deberías probar con usar el limpia parabrisas- dijo el zorro quien decía eso de forma sarcástica.

-Gracias por el consejo, eres de mucha ayuda- le respondió Judy enojada.

-De nada, me gusta ser de utilidad- dijo Nick.

Luego de la breve conversación Judy encendió la patrulla y acciono el limpia parabrisas y al ver que no estaban Wolfe o Selene arranco y comenzó a conducir por las calles cercanas al callejón en busca de los dos oficiales o de los ladrones.

El oficial Wolfe estaba persiguiendo a los tres ladrones, se había colocado en cuatro patas y era bastante veloz.

Ya casi los alcanzaba y fue en ese momento cuando la cabra se detuvo y con su cornamenta golpeo al oficial.

El hurón y la comadreja siguieron corriendo.

El lobo se levantó y vio como la cabra comenzaba a atacarlo con el cuchillo, el lobo logro esquivar los ataques de la cabra para luego sostener ambos brazos del atacante.

Comenzaron a forcejear, a veces la cabra lograba acercar el cuchillo al cuello del oficial y otras veces se alejaba.

Wolfe empujo a la cabra con todas sus fuerzas separándolos y luego en un movimiento rápido logro golpearlo en la nariz dejándolo aturdido unos segundos, el oficial aprovecho esto para desarmar a la cabra y tirarlo al suelo.

En ese momento Selene llego.

\- ¿Estas bien Wolfe? – pregunto.

-Si estoy bien, sigue a los otros dos siguieron por ese camino-.

Selene siguió las indicaciones de Wolfe y corrió tras los ladrones.

Judy y Nick seguían conduciendo por las calles en busca de los oficiales o de los ladrones.

-Hay no… ¿dónde estarán?, ¿les habrá pasado algo?, si les sucede algo que le diré al jefe Bogo- decía la coneja bastante ansiosa mientras conducía la patrulla.

-Wow, primer día con nuevos compañeros y ya les sucedió algo- dijo Nick riéndose- eres un desastre zanahorias.

La coneja no le prestó atención al comentario del zorro.

-Vamos relájate, son novatos, pero fueron bien entrenados-dijo Nick logrando tranquilizar a Judy.

-Si estarán bien, tan solo debemos saber dónde están- le respondió Judy.

-Y ¿Por qué no los llamas con el radio que tienes en tu cinturón? -dijo Nick

La coneja freno en seco.

-Oye…-dijo Nick

-No digas nada- dijo Judy con la mirada perdida.

-No lo hare- respondió Nick bajando las orejas.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene siguió corriendo en busca del hurón y de la comadreja, pero la nieve dificultaba su visión.

En ese momento la voz de Judy comenzó a sonar desde el radio que tenía Selene en su cinturón.

-Selene, Wolfe ¿Dónde están? –

Selene se acercó a un letrero que estaba en la calle para ver la dirección en la que se encontraba.

Tomo el radio – Judy, Wolfe logro atrapar a la cabra, él está cerca de la avenida polar- dijo Selene.

-Iré en seguida- respondió la coneja.

Selene volvió a colocar su radio en el cinturón y siguió en busca de los dos ladrones, la nieve era cada vez más densa y no se lograba ver nada.

Al mismo tiempo en la patrulla.

\- ¿Ves algo Nick? - pregunto Judy.

-Veo nieve, nieve, nieve y más nieve- le respondió el zorro -¡espera! Ahí veo algo-

Judy freno y el zorro bajo de la patrulla para encontrarse con Wolfe quien tenía tendido en el suelo a la cabra.

\- ¿Estas bien novato? - pregunto el zorro mientras sacaba unas esposas.

-Si estoy bien- respondió Wolfe.

Nick esposó y luego llevo a la cabra hacia la patrulla, esta estaba forcejeando, pero la fuerza de los 2 oficiales no dejaba que se pudiera escapar.

Una vez metieron a la cabra dentro de la patrulla la oficial Judy se acercó a Wolfe.

\- ¿Donde esta Selene? - pregunto Judy.

\- Estaba aquí hace un rato- respondió Wolfe – le dije que siguiera corriendo en busca de él hurón y la comadreja.

Selene seguía en busca de los 2 ladrones, pero no los lograba encontrar y con el paso del tiempo la nevada se hacía más fuerte.

\- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? - dijo Selene hablando con ella misma mientras frotaba sus manos para calentarlas – quizá deba volver-.

En eso el radio de Selene volvió a sonar.

-Oye dulzura ¿dónde estás? - pregunto Nick.

-Estoy a unas cuadras del oficial Wolfe- dijo Selene – la comadreja y el hurón escaparon-

-No hay problema- dijo Nick- mejor vuelve antes de que la nevada empeore.

Los oficiales volvieron a la comisaria para reportarse con el jefe Bogo, encerraron a la cabra en una de las cárceles que se encontraba dentro de la comisaria y se prepararon para volver a sus hogares.

-Lamento no haber atrapado a los otros dos ladrones- dijo Selene quien había agachado la cabeza.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- le respondió Judy con una sonrisa en el rostro- lo hiciste bien.

-La cabra será interrogada- dijo Nick- si le decimos que reduciremos parte de la sentencia que le den a cambio de la ubicación e identidad de sus compañeros probablemente acepte.

\- De momento dejaremos el caso así, vallan y descansen- dijo Judy.

Unos minutos después los oficiales Wolfe y Serene se fueron para sus hogares dejando a Nick y a Judy solos.

-Vamos zanahorias- dijo Nick mientras salía de la comisaria.

Nick y Judy caminaron un rato y luego pararon un taxi, como la patrulla estaba llena de nieve tuvieron que mandarla al taller para que la limpiaran así que esa noche no podían usarla para volver.

Iban de camino a casa y Judy se había quedado dormida en el taxi, estaba recostada en el hombro de Nick.

Una vez acabado el recorrido Nick despertó a Judy para que bajara del taxi.

-Bien zanahorias aquí es tu parada- dijo Nick.

-Te veré mañana- le respondió Judy mientras sacaba algo de dinero para pagar el taxi.

-No te preocupes, yo pago- dijo Nick

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto Judy

-Si- respondió el zorro- adiós coneja torpe-

-Adiós zorro astuto-

Una vez se despidieron Nick cerró la puerta del taxi y le dijo la dirección de su casa al conductor quien arranco el taxi para ir a su siguiente destino.

Judy entro a su casa, se quitó su traje de policía y se puso un pijama azul, luego se recostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador.

Selene se levantó de su cama y se estiro, estaba vistiendo un pijama de color blanco.

Luego de estirarse y bostezar se dirigió hacia el baño en donde se desvistió y entro a la ducha, cuando acabo de bañarse se secó con una toalla, se peinó y se puso su uniforme de policía.

Selene vivía en un apartamento pequeño que tenía una habitación, un baño, una cocina y una sala en donde tenía un televisor mediano, un sillón y un comedor.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó unos panqueques.

Cuando acabo de desayunar salió de su apartamento y fue a la parada del auto bus para dirigirse a la comisaria.

Una vez llego a la comisaria se encontró con Wolfe.

-Hola Wolfe- dijo serene mientras movía su mano saludándolo.

-Hola Selene- le respondió Wolfe- llegaste muy temprano.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y pocos habían llegado a la comisaria, ambos oficiales entraron y fueron a donde Garraza.

-Oficial Wolfe y oficial Serene, es bueno verlos tan temprano- dijo Garraza mientras tomaba un café.

-Iremos a interrogar a la cabra que capturamos ayer- dijo Wolfe – si Judy y Nick llegan por favor avíseles de que estamos en las cárceles.

-Está bien- dijo Garraza dándole un sorbo a su café.

Wolfe y Selene se dirigieron a las cárceles donde estaba la cabra, cuando llegaron abrieron la celda y llevaron a su prisionero a la sala de interrogación.

Una vez dentro de la sala de interrogación comenzaron a hacerle varias preguntas.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Quiénes eran sus cómplices? ¿Dónde se reunían?, eran algunas de las preguntas que le hacían, pero la cabra no daba respuesta.

-Si coperas te ira mejor- dijo Selene con una voz bastante tranquila intentando convencer a la cabra para que hablara.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Un zorro policía? - dijo la cabra de forma violenta mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentado- no me jodas, tu raza es estafadora, indiferente e hipócrita, ¿Cómo es que eres policía? Deberías estar en las calles muriéndote de hambre y siendo tratada como basura.

La cabra cada vez se ponía más violenta mientras se acercaba a la oficial.

-En serio que mierda, mejor ve y prostitúyete como el resto de las hembras de tu raza, perteneces a un ambiente de drogas y sexo no aquí fingiendo que eres la ley- decía la cabra acercándose a un más a la oficial.

Selene retrocedía mientras que la cabra se le acercaba diciendo eso.

Wolfe no lo soporto más y lo golpeo en la nariz haciéndolo caer al piso y sangrar.

\- ¡Cierra tu puta boca! - dijo el lobo muy enojado mientras que agarraba a la cabra de su camisa.

-Quien carajos te crees para decir eso, para juzgar a alguien si conocerlo-decía el oficial sacudiendo a la cabra- será mejor que comiences a cooperar si no quieres que te rompa un cuerno.

Selene reacciono y separo a Wolfe de la cabra.

-Creo que es mejor que Judy y Nick lo interroguen-dijo Selene algo conmocionada por lo que había pasado- será mejor que nos vallamos.

Ambos oficiales salieron de la sala de interrogación y dejaron a la cabra allí encerrado con llave.

Wolfe salió de la comisaria para tomar aire y Selene lo siguió.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Selene.

-Eso es algo que yo te debería preguntar- le respondió Wolfe.

Wolfe se sentó en la acera y Selene se sentó al lado de él.

-Me hice policía para hacer de esta ciudad un sitio mejor, para que todos pudieran ser lo que quisieran, para que mi hijo pueda crecer en un sitio mejor y no puedo quedarme quieto cuando alguien es racista o hiere a alguien más- dijo Wolfe mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Estas casado? - pregunto Selene.

-Sí, estoy casado con una loba blanca y tengo un hijo de 9 años-dijo Wolfe mirando a Selene- ha sido duro para mí, no pude acabar la universidad por falta de dinero, mi esposa trabaja como administradora de una empresa, pero su sueldo no es suficiente para mantenernos, debido a mi falta de estudio no pude conseguir un trabajo en donde pagaran un sueldo mínimo. -

Selene lo miro con lastima.

\- Otra de las razones por las que me volví policía fue para ganar dinero y poder ayudar económicamente, la verdad nunca pensé en ser policía-

-Cuando sucedió lo de los aulladores y salio por las noticias que una conejo se había vuelto policía y había solucionado ese caso pensé en que si ella pudo lograr ser oficial y hacer zootopia un sitio mejor yo también podría.

-Admiro bastante a la oficial Judy y espero no decepcionarla, es por eso que haré mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo wollfe

-No te preocupes estoy segura de que no la decepcionaras- dijo Selene mientras tocaba el hombro de Wolfe- lo que dijo la cabra no está

del todo errado.

-Mi padre era un mujeriego y un traficante de cocaína, nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mi cuando yo tenía 7 años- dijo Selene- crecí en un pueblo que está a 7 horas de zootopia, allí fui discriminada por ser hija de un traficante, por tener una familia rota, por ser una zorra. Me volví policía para demostrar que soy algo más, para no ser conocida como la hija de una escoria de la sociedad sino como una oficial de policía que es capaz de conseguir lo que me proponga. –

-Mi raza no es vista con buenos ojos, pero sé que lograre cambiar eso- dijo Selene animada y levantándose del suelo- sé que toda ira bien así que no te preocupes y si te sientes agobiado puedes hablar conmigo-

Wolfe se levantó del suelo y le agradeció a Selene por haberlo escuchado, luego volvieron a la sala de interrogación en donde encontraron a Nick y a Judy dentro hablando con la cabra.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sería bueno que comenzaras a hablar- dijo Nick - ¿dónde están tus compañeros-

-No te diré nada, zorro – dijo la cabra.

-Escucha, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si dices donde están tus compañeros podríamos reducir tu condena- dijo Judy- vamos coopera con nosotros.

-Seguro que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti, algún familiar o algún amigo- dijo Judy amablemente.

-Mi hermano- respondió la cabra mirando hacia el suelo.

-Si cooperas con nosotros tu hermano podría visitarte más seguido cuando estés en prisión, aparte de eso tu condena seria reducida- dijo Judy.

La cabra decidió hablar y confeso todo a los oficiales quienes anotaban cada cosa que decía.

Cuando acabaron de interrogar a la cabra Judy y Nick salieron de la sala de interrogación y se encontraron con Wolfe y Selene.

-La cabra ya confesó todo- dijo Nick.

-Los tres viven en una casa vieja en el Distrito Forestal- dijo Judy – normalmente en las noches iban a Tundratown para robar a civiles y poder escapar con ayuda de las nevadas nocturnas-

\- Esperaremos a que anochezca para ir a arrestar a los ladrones- dijo Nick- solo que no iremos a Tundratown sino que iremos al Distrito Forestal y los esperaremos allí-

Ya en la noche los oficiales se dirigieron a la vieja casa en donde residían los ladrones y esperaron a que llegaran.

Unas horas después de la llegada de los oficiales apareció una furgoneta gris la cual se estaciono en frente de la casa, de ella salió la comadreja y el hurón.

Los oficiales rápidamente salieron de sus patrullas y sacaron sus armas.

\- ¡Quietos, policía! - grito Nick apuntándole a los ladrones.

Los cuatro oficiales les apuntaban a los ladrones y estos no tuvieron más opción que rendirse.

Judy y Wolfe esposaron a los ladrones y los requisaron, encontraron 3 celulares, 1 navaja y 50 dólares en efectivo.

Todo lo encontrado fue requisado por Selene y puesto en bolsas como evidencia del caso, luego Judy y Wolfe subieron a ambos ladrones a la patrulla y se dirigieron a la comisaria.

Se reportaron ante el jefe Bogo quien los felicito por haber capturado a los dos criminales restantes y por haber logrado que la cabra confesara, Selene le entrego al jefe las bolsas que contenían la evidencia necesaria para poder judicializarlos.

Ya acabado su trabajo Selene y Wolfe se retiraron y Judy y Nick se dirigieron a su patrulla para ir a sus casas.

-Otro caso resuelto zanahorias- dijo Nick.

-Sí, Selene y Wolfe lo hicieron bastante bien- dijo Judy encendiendo la patrulla.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar? - pregunto el zorro- podemos ir a un nuevo restaurante cerca de aquí, dicen que su comida es muy buena.

-Suena bien- dijo Judy.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante fueron atendidos por un venado quien los llevo a una mesa para dos, Judy ordeno un estofado de verduras y Nick unos espaguetis.

\- ¿Cómo están tus padres? - pregunto Nick mientras comía.

\- Me siguen diciendo que vuelva a casa, piensan que una vida de policía no es buena para mí- dijo Judy- son bastante paranoicos, incluso de han dicho que consiga un marido que me mantenga para poder dejar la policía.

Al escuchar esto Nick abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes algún pretendiente? - pregunto Nick.

-Mis padres me han presentado a los hijos de sus amigos, pero la verdad no me interesa- dijo Judy mientras comía.

-Quizá mas adelante decida hacerles caso a mis padres y conseguir a alguien, pero de momento quiero concentrarme en mi carrera, y aún más ahora que Wolfe y Selene están en nuestro equipo- dijo Judy.

Acabaron de comer, pagaron y se subieron a la patrulla para dirigirse a la casa de Judy, esta vez Nick conducía.

Durante el recorrido del restaurante a la casa de Judy hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Nick no decía ninguna palabra a pesar de que Judy intentaba iniciar un tema de conversación.

Llegaron al apartamento de Judy y Nick detuvo la patrulla, ambos bajaron.

\- Nos vemos después zorro torpe- dijo Judy dirigiéndose a su apartamento.

Judy iba caminando a su apartamento, pero Nick la sujetó de un brazo y la jalo hacía él.

Nick abrazó a Judy quien no entendía lo que pasaba y decidió quedarse quieta.

-No me gusta que conozcas a otros machos, no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi- dijo el zorro en voz baja mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la coneja.

El zorro entro en razón y dejo ir a la coneja.

-Lo…lo siento- dijo el Nick tartamudeando- no sé qué me paso.

Nick fue rápidamente a la patrulla.

-Nos veremos luego- dijo Nick arrancando la patrulla y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Judy seguía sin entender que había pasado, pero decidió no pensar en ello y fue a su apartamento.

Nick iba a toda velocidad y llego rápidamente a su casa, guardo la patrulla en el garaje que tenía en su casa y fue a su habitación en donde se recostó contra una pared.

\- ¿Qué me paso? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

El zorro estaba muy confundido.

-Me molesto que mencionara que sus padres estaban intentando conseguirle un novio, pero ¿por qué? –

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? - decía Nick frotándose la cara con sus manos. ¿Acaso Judy me gusta?

Judy era muy importante para Nick, era la única con la que podía hablar de sus sentimientos ya que le tenía bastante confianza y era la única con la que le gustaba pasar el rato, para el Judy lo era todo.

Nick estaba muy ansioso, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Ella es inteligente, temeraria, orgullosa, amigable y divertida. Por ella dejé de ser un estafador y me uní a la policía- pensaba el zorro.

-Mierda, me gusta Judy-dijo el zorro tirándose a su cama.

-Pero ¿esto está bien? ¿un zorro y una coneja juntos? –

Ya se habían mostrado casos de parejas interraciales que incluso habían llegado a tener hijos, pero nunca se había mostrado una pareja de un zorro y una coneja.

\- ¿Qué sentirá ella por mí? - dijo el zorro en voz alta- Si le digo que me gusta y ella no siente lo mismo ¿qué pasaría con nuestra relación de amigos? –

A la mañana siguiente Nick se levantó, se bañó, desayuno y recogió a Judy en la patrulla.

-Hola- dijo Judy mientras se subía a la patrulla.

-Hola- le respondió el zorro-

Se dirigieron a la comisaria. Otra vez había un silencio incomodo entre ambos durante el camino. Al llegar a la comisaria se encontraron con Selene y Wolfe. Los 4 oficiales iban a la sala de reuniones, pero Garraza los detuvo.

-Esperen chicos- dijo Garraza- el deje Bogo me pidió que les dijera que tienen el día libre-

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Judy.

\- Porque no hay ningún caso para ustedes- dijo Garraza- como recientemente ha habido un incremento de policías en zootopia se ha logrado abarcar la mayoría de los trabajos y ustedes ya resolvieron el caso que se les asigno-

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe? - pregunto Selene.

-El jefe Bogo está resolviendo un caso- dijo Garraza

\- Y yo que pensé que solo se sentaba en su oficina a jugar con sus aplicaciones de Gazzele- dijo Nick riéndose.

Los oficiales salieron de la comisaria.

\- ¿Quieren ir a tomar algo? - pregunto Judy.

Nick, Wolfe y Selene aceptaron. Fueron a un centro comercial que quedaba por la zona y una vez llegaron fueron a la plazoleta de comidas.

\- ¿Qué quieren tomar? - pregunto Judy.

Selene respondió que quería un jugo de uva, Wolfe pidió un refresco y Nick un café.

Judy y Wolfe fueron a uno de los locales que había en la zona para comprar las bebidas mientras que Selene y Nick buscaban una mesa en donde sentarse.

-Ahí hay una mesa- señalo Selene.

Ambos zorros se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que Judy y Wolfe compraran las bebidas.

-Judy y tú se llevan muy bien- dijo Selene.

-Sí, somos buenos amigos- respondió Nick.

\- ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? - dijo Selene.

\- No estamos saliendo- dijo Nick quien miraba a Judy desde lejos- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado Selene?

-Una vez, cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero nunca llegue a tener una relación con alguien, hasta el momento sigo soltera-

\- No te creo- dijo Nick volteando a ver a Selene- eres bastante atractiva y es difícil creer que ningún macho haya intentado conquistarte-

Las palabras de Nick hicieron que Selene se sonrojara un poco.

-Enserio, nunca he salido con nadie- dijo Selene- Y tampoco he tenido ninguna relación sexual- al decir esto Selene bajo la voz algo avergonzada.

-No era necesario que dijeras eso, creo que es algo privado- dijo Nick bajando las orejas y mirando para otro lado.

-Po… por favor no piense que soy una pervertida- dijo Selene nerviosa y bajando la cabeza- no lo decía con esa intención.

-Está bien- dijo Nick- No pienso que seas así, además no hay problema si no has tenido ninguna experiencia sexual eso es algo que no importa-

Nick se calmó y puso una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Selene, ¿qué opinas de las relaciones interraciales? -

-Pienso que no hay problema con ello, si dos animales de distintas especies se aman no veo razón alguna para que no estén juntos. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - dijo Selene.

-Estoy enamorado de Judy. No estoy seguro si confesarle mis sentimientos o no.- dijo Nick recostándose en la mesa.

-Debes hacerlo, quizá ella también sienta lo mismo por ti- dijo Selene dándole ánimos a Nick.

Judy Y Wolfe ordenaron las bebidas y luego fueron a la mesa en donde estaban Selene y Nick. Repartieron lo que habían comprado y se sentaron.

\- ¿Que harán el resto del día? – pregunto Judy.

-Iré a pasar el tiempo con mi esposa e hijo- dijo Wolfe.

-¿Y tú Selene? ¿harás algo hoy? - dijo Judy.

Selene miro a Nick y se le ocurrió la idea de dejarlos a solas para que este tuviera la oportunidad de confesarse.

-Iré a descansar a mi apartamento- dijo Selene.

Pasaron 10 minutos, Wolfe y Selene ya se habían ido. Era la oportunidad perfecta para Nick quien indirectamente había entendido la razón por la que Selene se había ido.

-Oye zanahorias, que te parece si vamos a caminar por el centro comercial- dijo Nick tirando su envase de café a una basura.

-Está bien- dijo Judy.

Ambos caminaron por el centro comercial, iban mirando vitrinas y entrando a almacenes de ropa, electrodomésticos, muebles, etc. Nick estaba pensando si declararse o no, tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazado y que esto terminara dañando la amistad que tenía con la coneja, pero a su vez quería saber que sentía Judy por él.

El zorro se armó de valor.

-Judy…- dijo el Nick mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Si? - respondió Judy.

-Me gustas- dijo el zorro bastante sonrojado.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick estaba muy nervioso y ansioso. Estaba esperando la respuesta de Judy mientras que la miraba fijamente.

Judy estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía que Nick sentía algo por ella y no sabía que cómo responderle. Ella nunca se había detenido a pensar que sentía por Nick. Él era muy importante en su vida, era con quien siempre podía contar, a veces la hacía enojar, pero también la hacía reír y sentirse segura. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos no solo en la comisaria o en las horas de trabajo, sino que también salían en ocasiones a eventos públicos, a restaurantes o a caminar.

¿Pero lo que sentía Judy era amor o solo lo veía como un amigo? Eso era algo que ella desconocía.

-Por favor di algo- dijo Nick a quien se le comenzaban a aguar los ojos.

-Nick… yo…yo- dijo la coneja acercándose a él.

Judy se quedó callada y bajo la cabeza. Nick comenzó a mover la cola y bajo las orejas.

-Entiendo- dijo Nick entre lágrimas

Nick salió corriendo, no quería estar allí, no quería que Judy lo viera llorar y tampoco quería que lo vieran de esa manera en público. Judy comenzó a perseguirlo mientras lo llamaba para que dejara de correr, pero los animales que pasaban por la zona evitaban que la coneja pudiera alcanzar al zorro. Nick salió del centro comercial mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las patas.

Judy lo perdió de vista, busco por todas partes, pero no lo encontró. Temía que Nick estuviera molesto con ella y esto hizo que la coneja comenzara a sentirse angustiada. Lo busco durante media hora, pero no lo encontró, ya había intentado llamarlo a su celular varias veces, pero Nick no contestaba. Pensó en irlo a buscar a su casa, ¿pero si lo hacía que le iba a decir? Primero tenía que saber que sentía por su compañero para poder responderle y no quedarse en silencio como lo había hecho.

La coneja volvió a su apartamento y se recostó en su cama. Se sentía muy mal por no haberle respondido a su compañero, pensaba que le había hecho daño y esto la hacía enfurecerse consigo misma.

Nick estaba en su casa tirado en el piso junto a 2 botellas de vodka, una de ellas estaba vacía y la otra iba por la mitad. Con las patas se secaba las lágrimas que le iban saliendo. Su celular sonaba, eran llamadas de Judy, pero decidió no contestarle porque no quería que Judy lo escuchara en tan deplorable estado.

Era media noche y el jefe Bogo se encontraba en el Distrito de Canales (lugar donde habitan reptiles). El jefe Bogo, junto a un equipo de 3 rinocerontes estaban investigando unos almacenes en donde creían que se encontraba una banda criminal dedicada a la fabricación de heroína.

-Jefe se acercan unos camiones- dijo uno de los rinocerontes.

El equipo se escondió detrás de unos barriles y comenzaron a observar. Había llegado un camión a la zona el cual se detuvo, de el se bajaron 2 gorilas que se dirigieron a la parte trasera del camión. Los gorilas abrieron la puerta trasera del camión y comenzaron a bajar unas cajas. En eso del almacén salió un cocodrilo.

-Aquí le traemos- dijo uno de los gorilas.

El cocodrilo se acercó a la caja y la miro.

-Espero que traiga lo que prometieron- dijo el cocodrilo abriendo la caja.

-Cumplimos lo que prometemos, traídas a usted desde Ciudad Oasis- dijo el gorila.

El cocodrilo miro el contenido de la caja y luego saco de esta un subfusil.

-Esta todo lo que pidió. Subfusiles, Carabinas, chalecos antibalas y unos cuantos rifles de francotirador. - dijo el gorila.

El cocodrilo guardo el subfusil en la caja.

-El jefe cumplió con su parte del trato, ahora esperamos que usted cumpla con la suya- dijo el gorila cerrando la caja.

-Si si relájate, me encargare de producir y distribuir en toda Zootopia la droga que me dijeron, no te preocupes- dijo el cocodrilo sonriéndole al gorila.

-Bien- dijo el gorila- baja las otras dos.

El otro gorila bajo dos cajas más del camión y las llevo al almacén. Luego de un rato los gorilas salieron y se fueron en el camión. El jefe Bogo y los 3 rinocerontes decidieron retirarse, no sabían cuántos animales podría haber adentro y no podían hacerles frente sabiendo que tenían ese tipo de armamento.

-Mierda- dijo el jefe Bogo pegándole a una patrulla.

\- ¿Quién les dio ese armamento? - pregunto uno de los rinocerontes.

\- ¿Ciudad oasis? ¿Dónde queda eso? - pregunto otro de los rinocerontes.

\- ¿Qué haremos jefe, que clase de droga van a fabricar? ¿Cómo los vamos a detener? – dijo uno de los rinocerontes realmente preocupado.

\- ¡Cálmense! - grito el jefe Bogo- Ciudad oasis es un lugar que solía ser un sitio bastante concurrido por extranjeros debido a su belleza, fue construida antes que Zootopia y en su momento se consideraba la capital del país, pero se volvió la cuna de muchos grupos del crimen organizado y por eso hoy en día es un sitio lleno de drogas, trata de blancas, prostitución, subastas de animales, asesinatos, bandas criminales, etc.-

\- Lo más probable es que alguien de esa ciudad haya comenzado a mover su emporio criminal hasta Zootopia, pero no dejare que esos imbéciles dañen mi ciudad- dijo el jefe Bogo enojado.

-Entonces ¿qué aremos jefe? - pregunto uno de los rinocerontes.

\- Quizá podamos arrestar al cocodrilo y a los animales que trabajen para el si hacemos un operativo con toda la policía de Zootopia, pero no podemos con bandas criminales de ciudad oasis quienes cuentan con armamento militar. Lo único que se me ocurre es ir al Centro de Seguridad Nacional y pedir ayuda- dijo el jefe Bogo.

-Centro de Seguridad Nacional ¿qué es eso? - pregunto uno de los rinocerontes.

-Es como una pequeña ciudad en donde se encuentran las mayores organizaciones de defensa del país, militares, grupos elite de policía e incluso embajadas de otros países, todos ellos se agrupan es ese lugar para discutir sobre temas políticos y económicos. - dijo otro de los rinocerontes.

-No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto- dijo el jefe Bogo- No quiero que ningún policía intente hacerse el héroe o el espía y se meta solo con estos tipos-

El jefe Bogo y su equipo subieron a sus patrullas y volvieron a la comisaria. El jefe Bogo se dirigió donde Garraza quien estaba a punto de irse para su casa.

-Jefe- dijo Garraza.

-Garraza, mañana saldré de la ciudad así que necesito que le avizes a los oficiales que continúen con el caso que se les asigno y los que ya terminaron su labor los mandas a patrullar- dijo el jefe Bogo

-Está bien jefe, pero ¿A dónde ira? - pregunto Garraza mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No puedo decírtelo- dijo el jefe Bogo mientras salía de la comisaria.

Garraza estaba muy confundido por lo que le había dicho el jefe Bogo, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue para su casa.

A la mañana siguiente había llegado a la comisaria el equipo de la oficial Judy, menos Nick. Judy estaba muy preocupada por él, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, pero no podía ir a buscarlo a su casa puesto que aún no aclaraba lo que sentía por él y tampoco respondía a sus llamadas.

Los oficiales iban a la sala de reuniones, pero Garraza los detuvo.

-Judy, el jefe tampoco se encuentra hoy, salió de la ciudad- dijo Garraza mientras comía una dona- me dijo que les avisara a los policías que ya habían acabado su caso que fueran a patrullar.

\- ¿A dónde fue? - pregunto Judy.

-Me dijo que iba a salir de la ciudad, pero no menciono a donde- respondió Garraza.

Judy y su equipo salieron de la comisaria.

-Bien, patrullaremos por la Sabana Central- dijo Judy quien se dirigía a su patrulla.

Selene le dijo a Wolfe que fuera encendiendo la patrulla, esta aprovecho que Wolfe no estaba para acercarse a Judy.

-Judy ¿Dónde está Nick? - pregunto Selene bastante preocupada.

-Probablemente no asista al trabajo hoy- dijo Judy bajando sus orejas y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Paso algo? - dijo Selene quien movía su cola de un lado para el otro.

-No pasa nada- respondió Judy muy desanimada, luego se alejó de Selene y se subió a su patrulla.

El jefe Bogo se bajó de un bus que lo había llevado al Centro de Seguridad Nacional. Esta vez no tenía su traje de policía puesto, sino que llevaba un traje negro bastante elegante. Una vez allí se dirigió al edificio más alto ubicado en el centro de la pequeña ciudad.

Mientras se dirigía al edificio el jefe Bogo pudo mirar que la ciudad estaba llena de extranjeros, vehículos militares, animales que al igual que el vestían de forma elegante y otros animales encargados de la seguridad del lugar los cuales llevaban trajes militares de última generación y armas bastante avanzadas tecnológicamente.

Cuando llego al edificio se encontró con una jirafa quien era la secretaria del lugar, el jefe Bogo le dijo que había llamado para programar una cita con el ministro de defensa. La jirafa reviso en su computadora y luego lo dejo pasar.

El jefe Bogo entro a una sala en donde se encontraban 4 escritorios, él se sentó en uno de ellos. Paso un rato y entraron 3 animales quienes ocuparon los escritorios restantes.

En frente del jefe Bogo se sentó un viejo alce, a su izquierda un conejo gris y un tigre, y a su derecha un oso polar, todos vestían de forma elegante.

-Soy el ministro de autodefensa- dijo el alce con una voz ronca y algo afónica- ¿de qué desea hablar oficial Bogo?

-Señor, una de las bandas criminales de Ciudad Oasis está llegando a Zootopia y soy testigo de eso. La otra vez mientras espiaba un almacén de narcotraficantes llego un camión que venía desde Ciudad Oasis el cual contenía armas como subfusiles y carabinas. Pido que me brinde su ayuda puesto que la policía de Zootopia no tiene el armamento adecuado para enfrentar a grupos que provienen de ese lugar. - dijo el Jefe Bogo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

El tigre tomo la palabra.

-Si eso es cierto entonces debemos tomar medidas, señor ministro déjeme movilizar mis tropas a Zootopia, ellos se encargarán de combatir esa amenaza cueste lo que cueste- dijo el tigre levantándose de su silla.

\- ¿Disculpe quién es usted? - pregunto el jefe Bogo

\- Mi nombre es Neil tigres, soy el secretario de defensa de la Federación de Autodefensa (FAD) y el conejo que está a mi lado es el general Paul Carrot- dijo el tigre.

-Señor ministro, opino que no debe dejar que FAD se encargue de esto, ellos militarizarían Zootopia lo que causaría el pánico de sus habitantes y también afectaría el turismo de la ciudad. Usan métodos bastante extremos y no olvide que hace años cuando Ciudad Oasis era la capital del país ellos eran los responsables de la seguridad de ese lugar y todo termino con la ciudad hecha un caos y miembros del mismo FAD trabajando para el crimen- dijo el oso levantándose de su silla.

-Oficial Bogo, me presento. Soy Norm, oficial en jefe del Centro De Operaciones Antiterrorista (COAT).

-Lo más apropiado es dejar que COAT se encargue de esto- dijo el alce.

-Bien, pero si no logran resolver ese problema tomare medidas- dijo el tigre molesto mientras se retiraba de la sala junto con el conejo.

-Jefe Bogo, enviare a 2 de mis mejores agentes a estudiar el caso. Necesito que asigne a uno de sus mejores equipos que tengan experiencia y conocimiento sobre la ciudad para que colaboren con ellos- dijo el oso polar.

-No hay problema- dijo el jefe Bogo.

-Bien, le pido que me mantenga informado de la situación- dijo el alce.

Los 3 animales se retiraron de la sala. El jefe Bogo abordo un autobús para volver a Zootopia.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era de noche y Judy, Selene y Wolfe acabaron de patrullar. Volvieron a la comisaria y se reportaron con Garraza. Luego de eso Judy decidió irse a su apartamento, pero en lo que iba saliendo de la comisaria se topó con el jefe Bogo. Ella lo saludo y el Jefe le devolvió el saludo, no se dijeron nada más y Judy siguió con su camino.

Selene estaba preocupada por Nick, sospechaba que algo había pasado entre Judy y el. ¿ Lo habrá rechazado? Se preguntaba Selene, era algo que no podía saber fácilmente pues si le preguntaba a Judy sobre ello podía generar una situación incómoda.

A la mañana siguiente el Jefe Bogo y Garraza habían llegado más temprano de lo habitual, cada uno fue a su sitio de trabajo y comenzó a hacer sus labores pendientes. Al cabo de 20 minutos el jefe Bogo recibió una llamada, alzo el teléfono y hablo.

-Policía de Zootopia, ¿quién habla? - dijo el jefe Bogo con total seriedad.

-Jefe Bogo, soy Norm, oficial en jefe del COAT. Los dos agentes que envié para que investiguen sobre la presencia de bandas criminales de Ciudad Oasis están a punto de llegar a su comisaria, me pidieron que le dijera a usted que necesitan el expediente de los integrantes del equipo con el que van a trabajar- dijo el oso polar de forma amigable.

-Y también me pidieron que le dijera que les asigne un caso con una dificultad notable-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no venían a solucionar el problema de Ciudad Oasis? –

-Sí, durante su estadía en Zootopia investigaran eso, pero ellos quieren evaluar las capacidades del equipo con el que van a trabajar. De momento no le mencione a nadie más sobre el caso de Ciudad Oasis hasta que tengamos suficiente información para actuar- dijo el oso polar colgando el teléfono.

El jefe Bogo imprimió de la base de datos los expedientes del equipo de la oficial Hopps y también imprimió 2 casos que había sin resolver. Los agentes del COAT llegaron a la comisaria, se dirigieron a donde Garraza y le preguntaron sobre la ubicación de la oficina del jefe Bogo. Luego de que Garraza les indicara donde se encontraba se dirigieron a la oficina y entraron.

Paso 1 hora y los oficiales de Zootopia ya estaban comenzando a llegar, entre ellos el equipo de Judy, pero como era de esperarse Nick tampoco fue ese día.

El jefe Bogo salió de su oficina, se acercó a Judy y le dijo que necesitaba a su equipo en su oficina. La coneja le hizo caso y le indico a su equipo que la siguieran. El jefe Bogo se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su oficina, Judy, Selene y Wolfe también.

-Hopps le explicare que sucede. El gobierno ha mandado a unos agentes especiales para evaluar el rendimiento de la policía de Zootopia, ustedes trabajaran con ellos durante unos días-

El jefe Bogo no podía decirle lo que en realidad sucedía así que decidió ocultarle el verdadero motivo por el que los agentes del COAT estaban allí.

Judy, Wolfe y Selene entraron a la oficina del jefe Bogo y cuando entraron vieron a 2 dos animales bastante llamativos, un zorro ártico y una lince. El equipo de la coneja quedo bastante impresionado, usualmente no se veían ese tipo de animales por Zootopia.

-Jefe Bogo por favor retírese- dijo la lince sonriendo.

El jefe Bogo salió de la oficina y cerro la puerta.

-Oficial Hopps es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Kiara Sampi, soy agente de grado alto del Centro de Operaciones Antiterrorista (COAT). Y él es Luke Sirchet, agente de grado superior- dijo la lince sonriendo.

Los animales estaban bastante impresionados por el aspecto de los dos agentes. Kiara era una lince con orejas punteadas, ojos de color amarillo oscuro y una figura muy elegante, tenía una cabellera de color café que le cubría el cuello. Vestía un jean y una camisa verde, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el aspecto del zorro ártico.

Era mucho más peludo que Nick y Selene, su pelaje era blanco y en algunas partes se volvía gris. Vestía una camisa de color azul oscuro, un pantalón negro y una gabardina color azul oscuro que mantenía abotonada. El cabello que tenía en su cabeza era largo y despelucado, a veces mechones de cabello se iban hasta su cara, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro y debajo de ellos se encontraban unas ojeras muy marcadas.

-El jefe Bogo nos dio unos casos y debemos escoger el que vamos a resolver. El primero trata sobre un grupo dedicado al secuestro y a la prostitución de menores y el segundo trata sobre el homicidio de una familia de leones- dijo Kiara sentándose en una silla.

\- ¿Cuál vamos a resolver? – pregunto Judy.

-Ambos- dijo Luke.

Esto hizo que los oficiales dudaran, no creían que fueran capases de llevar dos casos al mismo tiempo y solucionarlos.

El zorro se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida, le hizo señas a Kiara para que saliera también. Una vez fuera de la oficina el zorro y la lince comenzaron a hablar.

-Se supone que son cuatro oficiales, ¿no? - dijo Luke abriendo una carpeta con los expedientes de los oficiales.

-Falta el zorro Nick Wilde- respondió Kiara.

-Bien, encárgate del caso del homicidio, yo tomare el caso de los secuestros. Llévate al lobo y ve en busca del oficial Wilde, luego dedícate a resolver el caso. Yo me llevare a las otras dos, y no olvides evaluar sus actitudes y capacidades-

-Luke, no olvides que ellas son policías de Zootopia, no agentes del COAT, así que no las pongas en situaciones que puedan acabar con sus vidas ni sobrexplotes sus capacidades, si no podrías lastimarlas-

-No te preocupes, mejor llama al jefe y dile que nos envié nuestro armamento. Siento que vamos a estar un buen tiempo aquí- dijo el zorro con una mirada inexpresiva.

Luke entro a la oficina y le dijo a Selene y a Judy que lo siguieran, estas hicieron caso y los 3 animales salieron de la comisaria. Kiara le dijo a Wolfe que el trabajaría con ella en el caso de los homicidios.

El zorro y las dos oficiales se dirigieron a un automóvil negro que se encontraba estacionado frente a la estación. Luke saco las llaves y se las dio a Judy.

-Necesito que me enseñe todos los distritos de Zootopia oficial Hopps. -

Judy se subió al auto y lo encendió, Luke se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Selene se subió en las sillas de atrás. Judy arranco y comenzó a mostrarle la ciudad al zorro.

Kiara y Wolfe se subieron a una patrulla, luego esta saco el expediente de Nick para ver la dirección de su casa. Después de haber visto el expediente la oficial arranco la patrulla en dirección a la casa del zorro.

Judy comenzó con el recorrido, cada vez que llegaban a un distrito recorrían los lugares más importantes del lugar. Ya había oscurecido, eran las 9 de la noche y se encontraban en la Savana Central, Judy estaba agotada, todo el día se la había pasado hablándole al zorro de cada distrito y no habían hecho ninguna pausa, ni siquiera para almorzar.

Luke le dijo a Judy que se detuviera, esta le hizo caso. Metio su mano dentro de su gabardina y luego saco 50 dólares.

-La veo sedienta oficial, valla y compre 3 bebidas, yo quiero un refresco- dijo Luke dándole el dinero a Judy.

Judy recibió el dinero y se fue a comprar algo de tomar para los 3 animales en un local cercano que había.

-Oficial Grim-

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre, no tengo problema alguno-

-De momento prefiero llamarla por su apellido- dijo Luke volteándose para mirarla.

-Mañana usted y yo iremos a los lugares con mayor delincuencia en Zootopia, la oficial Hopps me mostro lo más reconocido de cada distrito, pero no me mostro lo que en realidad me importa-

\- ¿Solo los dos? ¿Qué hay de Judy? –

-La noto muy desconcentrada, es como si estuviera preocupada por algo más, eso podría complicarme las cosas a la hora de investigar. La enviare al caso de los homicidios con Kiara-

Judy volvió con el refresco de Luke y con dos limonadas para Selene y para ella. Entro en el automóvil y le paso la limonada a Selene quien al momento de recibirla le agradeció.

-Aquí tienes Nick- dijo Judy pasándole el refresco a Luke.

-Oficial Hopps, ese no es mi nombre- dijo el zorro recibiendo el refresco.

Hubo un silencio incomodo dentro del automóvil. La coneja se sonrojo de la vergüenza que tenía.

\- ¡Lo lamento enserio perdón perdón perdón ¡-

Judy movía las manos en todas direcciones, enserio se sentía avergonzada por haber confundido a Luke con Nick. Luego de un rato se calmó y comenzó a beber su limonada.

-Oficial Hopps, mañana ira con Kiara para resolver el caso de los homicidios-

-Entendido- dijo Judy aun apenada por lo que había sucedido.

Selene estaba en silencio observando la bochornosa situación que estaba pasando la coneja. Los oficiales se dirigieron a la comisaria para encontrarse con los demás. Llegaron y vieron a Kiara y a Wolfe que los esperaban en las puertas de la comisaria, bajaron de la patrulla y se dirigieron a donde ellos estaban.

-Mañana la oficial Hopps los acompañara en el caso de los homicidios. ¿Y el oficial Wilde? –

-Fuimos a su casa, pero no contesto nadie- dijo Kiara

-Bien, volverán a ir por el mañana, sáquenlo a la fuerza si es necesario- dijo Luke cruzándose de brazos.

Una vez terminaron de hablar Wolfe y Judy se retiraron. Selene también estaba a punto de irse, pero Luke la detuvo.

-Oficial Grim, no venga mañana con el uniforme de policía, necesitamos pasar desapercibidos por donde vallamos y la presencia de alguien uniformado podría complicarnos las cosas-

-Está bien, lo veo mañana agente Sirchet-

-Llámeme por mi nombre, mi apellido es algo raro y llamaría la atención si me llama así por las calles. La veré mañana- dijo Luke alejándose del lugar.

Selene se fue y quedaron en el lugar los dos agentes del COAT.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? - pregunto Kiara.

-Estuvimos todo el día recorriendo la ciudad, hace un rato tomamos un descanso para tomar algo-

\- ¿No les diste tiempo para que almorzaran? –

-No

\- ¡Que te dije Luke¡, no las sobresfuerzes de esa manera.

-Dudo que se mueran por no almorzar un día. Vamos, tenemos que buscar donde queda el hotel que nos dijo el jefe-


	7. Chapter 7

Kiara y Luke se subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron al hotel donde se iban a hospedar.

El hotel se ubicaba en Tundratown, no era uno de los hoteles más reconocidos de Zootopia pero no era malo, tenía una calificación de 3 estrellas.

Luke y Kiara llegaron al hotel, este brindaba servicio de estacionamiento así que lo aprovecharon para guardar el auto, fueron a la recepción en donde los atendió un tigre el cual les entrego la llave de su habitación, Luke tomo la llave y luego se dirigió con Kiara a su habitación y al llegar entraron.

La habitación no estaba mal, contaba con dos camas, dos armarios, un baño con servicio de ducha, una cocina, un comedor, un televisor plasma, un sofá y un teléfono pegado a la pared, pero sobre todo era bastante espaciosa.

Kiara se sentó en una de las camas y Luke cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-La habitación no está mal, aunque hubiera preferido algo mas lujoso- dijo Kiara levantándose de la cama y caminando por la habitación.

-Lo último que queremos es llamar la atención, si nos hospedáramos en un sitio lujoso seriamos vistos por más personas-

-Tienes razón, aunque hubiera sido mejor que nos ubicaran en un sitio donde el clima fuera mejor- dijo Kiara temblando de frio.

\- A mí me agrada este clima. ¿Llamaste al jefe y le pediste que nos enviara nuestras armas? - dijo el Zorro poniendo la llave de la habitación en el comedor y sentándose en una silla.

-Si, dijo que las enviaría en unos días, así que tendremos que aguantar con lo que hallamos traído hasta entonces. Yo traje una pistola y un taser- dijo Kiara recostándose en una de las camas.

-Resolvamos estos casos cuanto antes- dijo Luke quitándose su gabardina.

\- ¿Te encargaras solo del caso de los secuestros con la oficial Grim? –

-Sí – respondió Luke recostándose en la cama que sobraba.

-Bueno, esta quizá sea una oportunidad para ti. ¿No crees que es hora de que comiences a salir con alguien? Tienes 25 años y nunca le has hecho caso a las hembras que te buscan, aparte de eso la oficial Grim es hermosa y es de tu misma especie-

-Sabes bien que eso no me interesa, prefiero estar solo-

-¿Por qué eres tan apático? Cada vez que alguien se intenta acercar a ti, tú lo alejas. Es como si no confiaras en nadie-

-Deja ya ese tema Kiara- dijo Luke alzando la voz.

-Desearía poder entender la razón por la que eres tan distante con todos- dijo Kiara de forma desanimada, luego se abrigo con las cobijas de la cama y se durmió.

Luke se levantó de la cama para apagar las luces, una vez hizo esto volvió, se arropo con las cobijas y se durmió.

Ya era de día. Selene se levantó de su cama, se bañó y se puso una camisa roja, un jean azul y una chaqueta café, ese día tenía que ir sin su uniforme de policía. Desayuno y salió de su apartamento para dirigirse a la comisaria donde se iba a encontrar con Luke.

El grupo de oficiales se reunió en la comisaria, pero otra vez faltaba Nick. El grupo que se encargaría del caso de los homicidios estaba conformado por Kiara. Judy y Wolfe. Ellos se subieron en unas patrullas y se dirigieron a la casa de Nick para buscarlo.

Por otra parte, Luke y Selene se subieron en el automóvil y se dirigieron a uno de los barrios más problemáticos de Zootopia ubicado en el Distrito Forestal. Pagaron un estacionamiento ubicado a 2 cuadras del lugar a donde se dirigían, guardaron el auto y comenzaron a ir caminando al barrio que tenía el apodo de "el mercado".

-Solo sígueme, si vez alguna pelea o la venta de algo ilegal no hagas nada, no queremos llamar la atención. Aquí tiene mi número oficial Grim- dijo Luke sacando su celular y dándoselo a Selene.

Selene tomo el celular de Luke y agrego el número que estaba en la pantalla del celular del zorro, luego le devolvió el celular y siguieron caminando.

-Agente Luke, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – digo Selene con bastante timidez.

-Quiero intentar conseguir algo de información sobre los secuestros, normalmente ese tipo de cosas se relacionan con estos lugares. Luego de eso iremos a hablar con la familia de alguno de los animales secuestrados y les haremos unas preguntas, y llámeme por mi nombre, no me diga agente-

Para Selene hablar con Luke era difícil, ella no se relacionaba mucho con otros animales y era bastante tímida, además de eso Luke siempre decía todo de una forma inexpresiva lo que ocasionaba que a Selene se le hiciera más complicado el poder decirle algo.

Luke miro de reojo a Selene, esta estaba agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo- veo que le cuesta hablar conmigo. Hágame cualquier pregunta que desee, así me tendrá más confianza- dijo Luke deteniéndose y parándose en frente de Selene.

Selene se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía que decirle así que comenzó por preguntas muy simples.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? -

-Soy dos años mayor que usted, tengo 25-

\- ¿Qué tipo de alimentos le gustan? -

-Me gustan las cosas dulces-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en el COAT? –

-Trabajo en el COAT desde hace 11 años-

\- ¿Tiene hermanos? -

-Soy hijo único-

Selene se quedó en silencio, no sabía que más preguntarle. Luke al ver que Selene ya no preguntaba nada siguió caminando.

Caminaron unos minutos y llegaron al lugar. Había varios animales en el lugar, las casas eran viejas y algunas de esas tenían ventanas rotas o huecos en las paredes. En ese lugar se vendían muchas cosas, desde piratería hasta drogas.

Los zorros entraron al lugar. Selene seguía a Luke quien se detenía de vez en cuando en locales que se encontraban en la calle para mirar los artículos que ofrecían. Mientras caminaban veían todo tipo de cosas, animales fumando, inyectándose o inhalando diferente tipo de sustancias, peleas y animales borrachos tirados en el piso o recostados contra las paredes.

Selene no podía dejar de mirar estas cosas y estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar de los animales que se encontraban allí, mientras que a Luke parecía no importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto el otro grupo de oficiales había llegado a la casa de Nick. Golpearon varias veces a su puerta, pero el zorro no contestaba.

-Es inútil- dijo Wolfe golpeando la puerta de la casa.

-Luke dijo que podíamos sacarlo a la fuerza si era necesario- dijo Kiara quien se preparaba para tumbar la puerta.

Judy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, aún no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Nick, además estaba muy preocupada por su ausencia al trabajo. Ella sabía que esto era por su culpa, lo había herido y quería disculparse.

-Esperen- dijo Judy corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa- Nick, soy Judy, por favor sal. Tenemos un caso importante que resolver y si no asistes podrían despedirte. Perdóname por herirte ese día, no sabía que responderte, está bien si no me quieres hablar, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero necesito que salgas- Judy recostó su cabeza contra la puerta.

-No estoy enojado contigo, no es tu culpa zanahorias- dijo Nick desde el otro lado de la puerta- soy un inútil, perdóname por haberte preocupado. Saldré en un rato, primero tengo que arreglarme-

-Yo me quedare aquí y esperare a Nick- dijo Wolfe

Kiara y Judy se subieron en una patrulla y se fueron al lugar de los homicidios.

-Nick, ¿Puedo entrar? - dijo Wolfe muy preocupado por él.

Nick abrió la puerta. Wolfe entro y se impresiono al ver el estado de la casa, en el piso había muchas botellas de vodka y de cerveza vacías, la casa apestaba completamente a alcohol. Nick estaba sin camisa, con los ojos rojos, despeinado y en un estado muy depresivo.

-Perdón por recibirte así Wolfe, en unos minutos estaré listo- dijo Nick entrando a su baño y cerrando la puerta.

Kiara y Judy llegaron al lugar de los homicidios, era una casa familiar. En el lugar había 3 tigres policías vigilando la zona para que nadie entrara.

Ambas entraron a la casa y lo primero con lo que vieron fue la sala de estar totalmente desordenada, el televisor estaba tirado en el piso, había un sillón rasgado y el comedor estaba roto, era todo un desastre.

Judy iba a comenzar a investigar, pero Kiara la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con el zorro? – pregunto Kiara poniendo su pata en el hombro de Judy.

-No es nada- respondió Judy quien se notaba bastante triste y evitaba el contacto visual con Kiara.

-Dime- dijo Kiara con una sonrisa bastante alentadora.

Judy la miro a los ojos y suspiro. Le conto todo lo que había pasado y también como se sentía. Kiara la escuchaba atentamente mientras que la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Judy. Lo que debes hacer es aclarar tus sentimientos y contestarle, no tengas miedo- dijo Kiara dándole un abrazo.

Judy abrazo a Kiara durante unos segundos, luego se animó y comenzó a buscar evidencias sobre los homicidios.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolfe estaba esperando a que Nick se terminara de arreglar, mientras tanto dio un paseo por la casa del zorro y vio que todo estaba desordenado. Había botellas tiradas en el piso, su habitación estaba completamente desordenada y en la cocina había platos que aún tenían comida.

Nick salió del baño y se puso su traje de policía. Wolfe lo miraba con mucha lastima, se notaba que el zorro pasaba por un mal momento, pero no sabía por qué así que decidió preguntarle la razón por la que había faltado al trabajo y por qué estaba así de mal.

Nick estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de hablarle a Judy después de lo que habia pasado, pensaba en como esto iba a afectar su amistad. Nick estaba muy deprimido y uso el alcohol para sentirse bien, pero esto no habia funcionado y lo único que hizo fue faltar al trabajo y preocupar a Judy.

El zorro le dijo todo lo que habia pasado a Wolfe quien escuchaba atentamente mirando a Nick con lastima.

-Judy no te rechazo, simplemente no respondió a tu declaración. Quizá aún no sepa lo que siente por ti y no pudo decirte nada- Dijo Wolfe de forma muy comprensiva.

Eso era verdad, Judy no rechazo a Nick, simplemente no le respondió porque no sabía que decirle, pero Nick consideraba que si habia sido rechazado y cuando pensaba en eso se deprimía. Le dolía mucho que la única en quien confiaba y con la que tenía una relación muy cercana no hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos.

Nick estaba a punto de llorar, no aguantaba la presión.

\- ¿Tienes Novia o algo por el estilo Wolfe? - dijo Nick ocultando su rostro para que no lo viera llorar. Una de las cosas que más detestaba Nick era que sintieran lastima por él.

-Estoy casado- dijo Wolfe.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han rechazado? -

-Si-

\- ¿Es normal que me sienta tan mal? - Nick se limpiaba las lágrimas que le brotaban con las patas. En el pasado habia salido con otras, pero nunca llego a enamorase de ellas, esta era la primera vez que se habia enamorado de alguien.

-Sí, duele, pero Nick, aún hay oportunidad de que haya algo entre ustedes. Debes hacer las cosas bien y ganar su corazón-

Nick le agradeció a Wolfe por haberlo escuchado, luego los dos oficiales salieron de la casa, se subieron la patrulla y fueron al sitio de los homicidios.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es la lince? - pregunto Nick poniéndose unos lentes de sol.

-Es una agente del Centro de operaciones antiterrorista (COAT), vino a evaluar nuestro desempeño como policías- dijo Wolfe concentrado mientras manejaba.

Los oficiales llegaron al lugar y entraron a la casa en donde se encontraron con Kiara y con Judy quienes estaban revisando el lugar en busca de pistas. Kiara los vio entrar y se acercó a ellos.

-Oficial Wilde, mi nombre es Kiara Sampi, agente de grado alto del COAT- dijo la lince saludando con la mano a Nick.

-Un placer agente, entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede? - dijo Nick quien ya se veía más animado.

Kiara le explico en qué consistía el caso, luego de eso los oficiales comenzaron a investigar. Wolfe revisaría la cocina, Nick las habitaciones, Judy la sala de estar y Kiara sótano.

Lo único que Judy habia encontrado habia sido rasguños en la pared y manchas de sangre. Wolfe no encontró nada, en la cocina solo había unos vasos de vidrio en una mesa, todo lo demás se encontraba en orden.

Nick entro a una de las habitaciones, al parecer era la de los padres porque en ella estaba una cama matrimonial bastante grande, las cobijas estaban desordenadas, en el armario habia ropa tanto masculina como femenina en perfecto orden, habia un mueble que tenía joyas, cremas y objetos para maquillarse, al parecer no habían robado nada.

Luego fue a otra de las habitaciones, esta vez pertenecía a la de un adolecente. La cama era para una persona, habia una guitarra eléctrica, un mueble con una computadora y un armario que tenía una mancha de sangre en la puerta. Nick se acercó y abrió el armario, solo habia ropa colgada que tenía pequeños manchones rojos.

Kiara estaba en el sótano, había muchas cajas empolvadas, también unas bicicletas que no tenían llantas. Comenzó a caminar por el sótano moviendo una que otra caja que se le impedía el paso.

En eso encontró un cuchillo que estaba cubierto de sangre, lo tomo y lo puso dentro de una bolsa de plástico, luego de eso subió a la sala de estar para ver si Judy habia encontrado algo más.

Judy no habia encontrado nada aparte de las manchas de sangre y los rasguños. Wolfe se acercó a la lince y le dijo que la cocina estaba completamente limpia.

Kiara fue a la cocina y Judy y Wolfe la siguieron.

-Aquí no pasó nada, no hay rastro de ninguna pelea o de sangre- dijo Wolfe cruzándose de brazos y caminando por la cocina.

-No descarte posibilidades tan rápido oficial- dijo Kiara acercándose al lavaplatos.

Kiara reviso el lavaplatos y encontró pequeños rastros de sangre, luego abrió un cajón donde se encontraban implementos como tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos. Comparo los cuchillos del cajón con el cuchillo que habia encontrado en el sótano, eran iguales.

-Hay manchas de sangre en el lavaplatos, y encontré un cuchillo lleno de sangre en el sótano que es completamente igual a los del cajón- dijo Kiara mirando a los oficiales.

Wolfe se sintió avergonzado.

-Tenga cuidado con esos errores oficial- dijo Kiara entregándole la bolsa con el cuchillo.

Nick fue a otra habitación, era una oficina, adentro encontró varias estanterías con libros, un escritorio y una computadora. Comenzó a examinar todo lo que habia, fue a donde estaba el escritorio y comenzó a mirar que tenía dentro de los cajones, encontró lápices, esferos, hojas que tenían estadísticas, una foto familiar y una carta que contenía una amenaza.

-Bingo- dijo Nick. Comenzó a leer la carta y se impresiono por su contenido, cuando la acabo de leer la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la oficina para ir a mirar la otra habitación.

Caminó en dirección al lugar que le faltaba revisar y cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era un baño. Estaba lleno de sangre y la puerta estaba rota.

Nick volvió a donde los otros oficiales para decirles lo que habia encontrado.

-Nada fue robado, todas las joyas están en su lugar, en una de las habitaciones hay una mancha de sangre en la puerta del armario y también ropa colgada que tenía manchas de sangre, el baño está lleno de sangre y la puerta está rota y en otra de las habitaciones encontré una carta que trae una amenaza de muerte. Dice que si no renunciaba a su trabajo lo iban a matar- dijo Nick mostrando la carta.

\- ¿Cuantos animales Vivian aquí? - pregunto Wolfe

-Aquí vivía una familia de 3 leones, los padres y su hijo de 17 años. El archivo del caso menciona que en la comisaria recibieron la llamada de alguno de los vecinos de esta casa que prefirio mantenerse en anónimo para no tener problemas. El animal dijo en la llamada que se escuchaban gritos en la casa. Cuando la policía llego encontraron la puerta principal abierta así que decidieron entrar. Los cuerpos de los padres estaban tirados en la sala de estar y el cuerpo del adolecente lo encontraron en el baño, todos murieron de múltiples puñaladas- dijo Kiara ojeando la carta.

-Volvamos a la comisaria, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. ¿Qué les parece si tomamos un pequeño descanso? - dijo Kiara saliendo del lugar.

Los oficiales siguieron a Kiara. Wolfe y Kiara se subieron en una de las patrullas y Nick y Judy en otra.

Judy se sentía incomoda al estar cerca de Nick, se llenó de valor y comenzó a hablarle al zorro.

\- ¿Estas bien? –

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Los de tu especie son muy sentimentales - le respondió el zorro con una sonrisa burlona. Judy se sintió más tranquila, Nick volvía a hablarle como de costumbre, pero sabía que en el fondo seguía deprimido.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, no supe como contestarte en ese entonces, perdóname- dijo Judy recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Nick.

-No es tu culpa zanahorias, yo reaccione de mala manera, lamento todo lo que paso, fui muy directo a la hora de decirte como me sentía- dijo Nick rodeando a Judy con sus brazos.

-Nick, sobre tu declaración, yo…- dijo Judy pero fue interrumpida por el zorro.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a la comisaria. La súper agente del COAT ya se fue- dijo Nick de forma muy sarcástica.

Judy encendió la patrulla, luego se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arranco para ir a la comisaria. Ya se sentía mucho más aliviada, habia podido hablar con Nick y comprobar que estaba "bien".

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Selene? - pregunto Nick poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ella esta con otro agente del COAT resolviendo otro caso-

-Valla, otro súper agente del gobierno, que emoción- dijo Nick de forma burlona.

Los zorros llegaron a un bar que se encontraba en ese lugar, Luke entro y Selene lo siguió. Una vez adentro Luke se sento en una banqueta que estaba cerca de la barra donde estaba atendiendo un cerdo.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - pregunto el cerdo recostándose contra la barra.

-Deme una cerveza- dijo Luke sacando su billetera.

El cerdo le cogió una botella, la destapo y se la puso en frente al zorro – Son 4 dólares- dijo el cerdo escupiendo al piso.

Luke le acerco el dinero al cerdo, este lo tomo y luego se fue a atender a otros animales que estaban sentados en la barra.

-Hola, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? - dijo una loba que se sentó al lado de Luke.

Selene estaba sentada a unas sillas de Luke y comenzó a mirar el lugar, habia animales apostando, jugando billar. Paso un rato y unos leopardos se le acercaron a Selene.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? - dijo uno de los leopardos, Selene se quedó callada mirando al piso.

-Qué te parece vienes a divertirte con nosotros. Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí en donde podemos pasarla mejor - el leopardo comenzó a acariciarle el hombro a Selene.

\- ¿Tienes novia? - pregunto la loba tomando la mano de Luke.

-No-

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor? - la loba comenzó a acercarse a Luke.

\- Quizá podamos conocernos, pero primero necesito que me digas quien es el- dijo Luke señalando a un búfalo que estaba rodeado de muchas hembras de diferentes especies-

-No conozco su nombre, pero sé que dirige una discoteca que queda en otro distrito. Viene cada semana rodeado de diferentes mujeres, es todo un casanova. Ya respondí tu pregunta, que tal si nos vamos a un sitio más privado- dijo la loba susurrándole a Luke en el oído.

Selene se sentía muy incómoda por los leopardos que la estaban acosando.

-Tienes muy buen cuerpo, me gustan las hembras como tú, pequeñas y calladas, son como juguetes- dijo el leopardo poniendo su garra en la cadera de Selene.

Selene se levantó, no quería estar más en ese lugar. Se iba a ir, pero el leopardo la agarró del brazo.

-Hey a dónde vas zorrita, ven con nosotros, te va a gustar-

-Déjame ir- dijo Selene jalando su brazo.

-Vendrás con nosotros, puta zorra- dijo el leopardo apretando el brazo de Selene.

Selene tomo uno de los dedos del leopardo, lo doblo y lo partió, esto hizo que el leopardo la soltara y gritara de dolor.

\- ¡MALDITA ZORRA!, no sabes con quien te metiste, puta – dijo el leopardo enojado.

Luke se levantó de la silla y se acercó al leopardo, quien estaba a punto de atacar a Selene.

El leopardo comenzó a gruñir mientras caminaba hacia Selene. Saco sus garras, la iba a atacar, pero Luke lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que este callera de rodillas, luego lo tomo del cuello, saco sus garras y se las puso cerca a la tráquea.

-Déjala de joder, basura como tú no merece vivir- dijo Luke haciendo presión en el cuello del leopardo con sus garras.

El leopardo estaba muy asustado, sentía que las garras de Luke se iban enterrando poco a poco en su cuello, intentaba moverse, pero aún le faltaba aire debido al golpe que le habia dado el zorro en el estómago. El otro leopardo solo podía presenciar la situación, todos en el bar estaban muy sorprendidos, un zorro sometiendo a un leopardo, eso no era algo que se viera todos los días.

Luke soltó al leopardo el cual cayó al piso tocándose el cuello con una pata. Luke salió del lugar y Selene también.

-Perdón, estaba recolectando información sobre el caso, por eso no pude ir a ayudarte rápido, pero lo hiciste bastante bien. Superas mis expectativas oficial- dijo Luke en voz baja, luego siguió caminando.

\- ¿Recolectando información? - pregunto Selene corriendo para alcanzar a Luke y haciéndose al lado de él

-Sí, estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaban los animales en ese bar- dijo Luke señalando sus orejas.

\- ¿Escuchabas todo? – dijo Selene sorprendida por la capacidad auditiva de Luke.

-Sí, incluso escuche lo que te decía ese leopardo. La mayoría de cosas que escuche no tenían importancia, a excepción de una. En el sitio habia un búfalo rodeado de muchas mujeres, les estaba preguntando sus edades, la mayoría eran menores de edad, luego de que les preguntara que edad tenían les hablaba de una fiesta que iba a dar en una discoteca- dijo hablando en voz baja cerca a Selene.

\- ¿Lo seguiremos para saber si está relacionado con el caso? -

-Sí, pero primero iremos a hablar con la familia de una de las secuestradas. –

\- ¿Compraste una cerveza? -

-Sí, pero lo hice para que el cerdo no sospechara nada. No estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol así que puedo conducir, no te preocupes- dijo Luke sacando su celular.

Luke vio la hora, era la 1 pm, el tiempo habia pasado muy rápido y no se habia dado cuenta. Luke recordó las palabras de Kiara, "no las sobresfuerzes de esa manera", suspiro y paro de caminar.

-Primero vallamos a almorzar, luego seguiremos con la investigación- dijo Luke mirando a Selene.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde habían guardado el auto.

-Oficial Grim, yo aún no conozco Zootopia asi que usted escogerá el lugar en donde quiere almorzar- dijo Luke pasándole las llaves del auto.

Los zorros se fueron a un restaurante que Selene conocía. Era un lugar no muy grande y bastante sencillo. Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron lo que iban a comer.

Selene pidió una mojarra frita (Los peces, mariscos, e insectos no se han evolucionado, así que son alimentos para animales carnívoros), Luke solo pidió un jugo de arándanos.

Luego de ordenar esperaron a que les trajeran la comida, Selene estaba algo sorprendida por lo que habia pedido Luke.

\- ¿Solo vas a tomar un jugo? -

-Sí, no tengo hambre- dijo Luke mirando a la calle viendo a los animales que pasaban por el lugar.

Llego la mojarra que habia pedido Selene y el jugo de Luke. Selene comenzó a comer y Luke daba sorbos a su jugo mientras miraba a la calle.

-Eres muy valiente, he trabajado con animales novatos en el COAT que se asustan cuando van a lugares donde hay delincuencia o drogas, piensan que van a morir. Bien hecho, me agrada trabajar contigo en este caso- dijo Luke mirando a Selene.

Selene se sonrojo por lo que dijo Luke. Él era muy callado e inexpresivo y ese comentario la había impresionado.

Acabaron de comer, pagaron y se subieron al auto, esta vez Luke conducía.

-Iremos a la Plaza Sahara, allí vive la familia de una de las secuestradas- dijo Luke- ¿trajo su arma oficial?

-No, no traje nada de mi equipo de policía-

-Es importante que siempre lleve consigo algo con que defenderse. Hay animales que son más grandes que nosotros y eso nos pone en desventaja, las armas están para igualar las condiciones, téngalo en cuenta- dijo Luke abriendo la guantera y sacando una pistola

Luke le dio la pistola a Selene, ella la recibió.

\- ¿También traes una pistola? – pregunto Selene mientras guardaba la pistola bajo su camisa.

-No, esa es la única pistola que tengo, pero no tengo problema con dártela, llevo conmigo otro tipo de cosas con las que puedo defenderme, además no soy muy fanático de las armas de fuego-

Selene no dudo en las palabras de Luke pues ya había demostrado que podía defenderse sin un arma.

Llegaron al lugar a donde se dirigían. Estacionaron el auto, se bajaron y tocaron el timbre de una casa azul. La puerta se abrió y salió un venado.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? –

-Buenas tardes señor, ella es la oficial Selene Grim y yo soy el agente Luke Sirchet, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Podemos pasar? –

\- ¿Son policías?, no llevan sus uniformes, además de eso son zorros, quizá quieran entrar para robarme o estafarme- dijo el venado con desconfianza.

-Señor confié en nosotros- dijo Selene suplicándole al venado.

-Por favor déjenos hacerle unas…- Selene fue interrumpida por Luke.

-Bien, entiendo su desconfianza y respeto su pensamiento, si no quiere compartir con nosotros información que nos pueda ser útil para hallar a su hija no podemos hacer nada. Vámonos oficial Grim- Luke se estaba retirando del lugar y Selene se quedó parada mirándolo.

-Por favor espere, haga lo que sea necesario para encontrar a mi hija- grito el venado

-Bien entonces comencemos con las preguntas- dijo Luke devolviéndose y entrando a la casa del venado.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke y Selene entraron a la casa del venado para hacerle unas preguntas. El venado los llevo hacia un sofá en donde los animales se sentaron.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hija? - dijo Luke sacando un esfero y una libreta.

-Hace una semana. Era de noche y me dijo que iba a ir a una fiesta, pero no me dijo donde era. - Luke anotaba en la libreta todo lo que el alce le decía.

\- ¿Su hija acostumbraba a ir a fiestas muy seguido? –

-Salía con las amigas, pero no iba a fiestas muy seguido- el alce jugaba con sus manos mientras le respondía al zorro.

\- ¿Podría decirme la especie a la que pertenecen las amigas de su hija? – Luke seguía anotando todo lo que el alce le decía en la libreta, no alzaba la vista de esta, ni siquiera para mirar al alce.

-Claro, una es una oveja, la otra es un antílope y la otra una yegua. –

\- ¿Hay algún otro animal que pasara tiempo con su hija antes de que desapareciera? –

-Mi hija me dijo una vez que había conocido a un canguro cuando estaba en un centro comercial, no se su nombre, pero creo que el también iba a ir a la fiesta. –

\- ¿Alguien más vive en esta casa? –

-No-

-Gracias por responder a las preguntas, haré lo que sea posible para encontrar a su hija- Luke guardo la libreta y el esfero dentro de un bolsillo.

Los zorros salieron de la casa y se subieron al automóvil negro. Dentro del automóvil Luke saco una laptop, la abrió y comenzó a usarla.

\- ¿No debiste hacerle más preguntas? - dijo Selene intentando ver la pantalla de la laptop.

-Tenemos lo que necesitamos. Las especies que nombró el alce coinciden con las especies que están reportadas como desaparecidas, a excepción del canguro- dijo Luke volteando la laptop para que Selene pudiera ver.

En la pantalla de la laptop estaba información sobre el caso, ahí se podían ver los reportes de los animales que se registraban como desaparecidos y también información sobre estos y sobre sus familiares.

-Se me ocurren dos posibilidades, la primera es que el canguro estaba con ellas, pero en algún momento se separaron y las tres mujeres se fueron a otro lugar en donde las secuestraron. La segunda es que el canguro tuvo que ver con el secuestro, el las invitó a esa fiesta y las secuestró allí. - dijo Luke mirando el techo del auto.

-Podríamos seguir al búfalo del que sospechas para saber en dónde dará la fiesta que había mencionado. –

-La loba con la que hable mencionó que el búfalo dirigía una discoteca en otro distrito y el alce dijo que su hija había conocido al canguro en un centro comercial- dijo Luke rascándose una oreja.

-Hay un centro comercial muy popular entre los jóvenes ubicado en la Plaza Sahara- dijo Selene emocionada.

-Quizá la fiesta fue en la Sabana Central, supongamos que el búfalo y el canguro trabajan juntos. Probablemente cada uno iba a un distrito diferente para buscar a quien secuestrar, la Sabana Central se encuentra cerca de la Plaza Sahara y del Distrito Forestal. El búfalo dijo que iba a dar una fiesta, pero en una discoteca siempre hay animales festejando, así que esa fiesta debe tener algo que se distinga de lo que se hace comúnmente en una discoteca. - dijo Luke mirando a Selene.

-Quizá sea algún tipo de evento. Para entrar a una discoteca se debe ser mayor de edad y la ley obliga a ese tipo de establecimientos a pedir los documentos que comprueben la mayoría de edad a cada animal que ingresa a esos lugares. - dijo Selene pensando en cada posibilidad.

\- ¿Hay alguna discoteca ubicada en la Sabana central? - preguntó Luke tomando la laptop.

-Hay varias, pero la más popular del lugar se llama fest, pero dudo que ese sea el lugar que buscamos, es muy grande y llamativo- dijo Selene acomodándose en el asiento del auto y suspirando.

-A veces los lugares más obvios son los menos sospechosos. Si es bastante popular significa que muchos animales lo visitan lo que causaría que por la multitud nadie viera lo que sucede- dijo Luke quien usaba la laptop para buscar información del lugar.

-Si ese es el caso entonces nadie vería como le pasa algo a alguien, además al ser tan grande podría tener un sitio en donde se encerrarán a quienes secuestran- dijo Selene jugando con su cabello.

-Creo entiendo mejor eso de la "fiesta". En la página web de la discoteca se menciona sobre un evento que hacen cada jueves en las noches, ese día a esa hora la entrada es libre para menores de edad puesto que dejan de servir bebidas alcohólicas- Luke le mostró la pantalla de la laptop a Selene y luego la guardó.

-En ese momento habría demasiados animales en el lugar, aprovecharían la multitud para secuestrar a sus objetivos. Tal vez usen ese mismo día para prostituir a las que ya están secuestradas, quizá haya un lugar cerca de la discoteca en donde se encuentren con los que paguen para tener sexo con las adolescentes, podría ser un motel, allí todo es muy discreto y nadie se entera de quien entra o quien sale- dijo Selene de forma muy seria.

-Pensaba lo mismo, sus habilidades deductivas son buenas- dijo Luke bastante sorprendido- Miremos como es el lugar-

Luke y Selene fueron a la discoteca de la cual sospechaban. Una vez estuvieron allí comenzaron a dar vueltas por el lugar. Era verdad que el sitio era bastante grande y también era verdad que era muy popular pues aun no anochecía y aun así había animales haciendo fila frente al lugar para poder entrar.

Terminaron de ver el lugar por fuera y se detuvieron a unas cuadras del lugar.

-Aparte de la entrada principal hay dos puertas a los costados del establecimiento y una puerta de garaje metálica en la parte trasera, probablemente sea donde lleguen camiones que traigan suministros- dijo Luke dibujando en la libreta que tenía un boceto del lugar.

\- ¿Habrá algún motel por aquí?, si hay alguno podría ser donde se encuentren con los clientes- dijo Selene mirando por la ventana del auto.

-Pregúntale a alguien que valla caminando por aquí- dijo Luke quien estaba terminando el boceto.

\- ¡No haré eso! - grito Selene.

A Selene se le ocurrió una idea, saco su celular y le marco a alguien que conocía muy bien las calles.

Mientras tanto Kiara, Judy, Wolfe y Nick estaban en la comisaría. Kiara y Wolfe estaban en una computadora buscando información sobre los leones asesinados y Nick y Judy revisaban una carpeta con archivos acerca del caso.

En eso el celular de Nick comenzó a sonar, Nick lo tomo y vio que era Selene así que decidió contestar.

-Hola oficial, ¿en que la puedo ayudar? - dijo Nick riéndose un poco.

\- ¡Nick!, qué bueno que estás bien, ¿Dónde estás? - dijo Selene muy feliz.

-Estoy en la comisaría resolviendo un caso-

\- ¿Ya hablaste con Judy? - ahora Selene hablaba seriamente pues aun sospechaba que la razón de la ausencia del zorro tenía que ver con la coneja.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada, dudo mucho que sea el poder oír mi voz- Nick se rió

-Lo que sucede es que estoy investigando la discoteca llamada "fest" y quería saber si cerca a ese lugar hay algún motel-

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – pregunto Nick asombrado y confundido por lo que le había preguntado Selene.

A Nick le llegaron a la mente muchos pensamientos erróneos sobre la pregunta que le había hecho Selene, él se avergonzó un poco. A Selene le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho podía malentenderse fácilmente.

-Selene, ¿acaso tú vas a…? - dijo Nick en voz baja para que nadie más en la comisaria lo escuchara, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡No! ¡No!, no es lo que piensas, necesito saber eso para investigar algo, no es para otra cosa- dijo Selene haciendo mucho escándalo, moviendo las manos y la cola en varias direcciones ocasionando que Luke la viera desconcertadamente.

-A tres cuadras del lugar hay uno- dijo Nick quien aún seguía asombrado.

-Gracias- dijo Selene en voz baja.

-No hay de que, suerte en el motel- dijo Nick riéndose incómodamente.

\- ¡Que no es para eso! - dijo Selene quien luego terminó la llamada.

Luke seguía mirando a Selene sin saber lo que había sucedido y esta al darse cuenta de la mirada del zorro ártico se avergonzó, bajo las orejas y miro al suelo del auto.

-Hay un motel a tres cuadras de este lugar, creo que deberíamos ir a mirarlo- dijo Selene quien aún miraba el suelo.

-Está bien- dijo Luke conduciendo el auto buscando el lugar del que le habían dicho.

Mientras tanto en la comisaría.

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Judy intrigada.

-Era Selene, quería preguntarme algo- dijo Nick guardando su celular y sentándose en una silla al lado de Judy.

-Bien, que pruebas tenemos- dijo Judy tomando los archivos del caso de los homicidios.

-La mancha de sangre en el armario, el cuchillo con sangre, la carta que tiene una amenaza y la puerta del baño rota- dijo Nick contando con sus dedos cada cosa que decía.

Judy pensaba acerca del caso, los asesinatos habían ocurrido en la sala de estar y en el baño, ¿Por qué estaba el cuchillo en el sótano? ¿Quién había escrito la carta? ¿Por qué había una mancha de sangre en el armario de la habitación del león hijo?, todas estas eran preguntas que pensaba la coneja.

\- ¿En qué piensas zanahorias? – dijo Nick bostezando.

-Pienso que no tiene sentido que el cuchillo haya aparecido en el sótano, si el asesino quería ocultar la evidencia solo tenía que lavar el cuchillo, de por sí ya había machas de sangre en el lavaplatos- dijo Judy totalmente confundida.

-Los policías recibieron la llamada de un vecino que dijo que escuchaba gritos en la casa, ¿verdad? - dijo Nick alzando sus orejas y mirando a su compañera.

-Sí, aquí en los archivos dice que luego de que recibieron la llamada fueron a la casa, llegaron en 10 minutos y al entrar a la casa los leones ya estaban muertos- dijo Judy señalando los archivos.

-Los tres leones fueron apuñalados, eso hace que salpique mucha sangre ¿no crees? - dijo Nick mirando a su compañera esperando a que también pensara lo que él estaba pensando.

-Luego de que el asesino apuñalara a los leones fue al lavaplatos y comenzó a limpiarse- dijo Judy entusiasmada, por fin el caso comenzaba a tener sentido.

-Pero haber apuñalado a 3 leones lo había llenado de mucha sangre y tardo en limpiarse- dijo Nick moviendo las manos y la cola.

-Cuando estaba terminando de limpiarse llego la policía, el asesino al ver esto cogió el cuchillo y salió corriendo al primer lugar que vio, el sótano- Judy comenzó a caminar por la sala mientras dramatizaba en su mente lo que había pasado.

-Los policías registraron la casa, incluyendo el sótano, entonces el asesino uso las cajas para esconderse y cuando tuvo oportunidad huyó, pero dejo el cuchillo tirado en el lugar- dijo Nick levantándose de su silla y caminando al lado de la coneja.

-Bien, ya tenemos una hipótesis de lo que pudo suceder- dijo Judy golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano.

-Pero eso no explica la mancha de sangre en el armario- dijo Nick poniendo su pata en su barbilla.

\- ¿Y si son dos asesinos? - dijo Judy tomando la pata de Nick mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Era una familia de tres leones, dos de ellos murieron en la sala de estar y otro en el baño, el asesino tuvo que lidiar con los padres primero, en eso el hijo pudo haber llamado a la policía, pero no lo hizo. Dudo mucho que no tuviera un celular, hoy en día todos tienen uno y si no hubiera tenido uno en ese momento al menos pudo haber escapado por una ventana, pero en vez de eso se encerró en el baño- dijo Nick

-Alguien lo perseguía, entonces se encerró en el baño. El segundo asesino golpeó la puerta hasta que cedió y luego mato al león. Cuando termino iba a bajar para encontrarse con el primer asesino, pero escuchó a la policía, así que opto por esconderse- dijo Judy acercándose a una mesa para tomar los archivos del caso.

-Entonces fue a la habitación del joven y se ocultó dentro del armario, al abrirlo mancho la puerta con sangre- dijo Nick caminando hacia su compañera.

-Luego de que los policías revisaran el lugar el segundo asesino salió de su escondite y escapo, quizá saltó por una ventana porque en el primer piso se encontraban los policías, pero en las ventanas no habían manchas de sangre- Judy volvió a revisar los archivos del caso.

\- ¡Usó la ropa del armario! - dijo Nick exaltado- mientras el segundo asesino estaba dentro del armario usó la ropa que allí se encontraba para limpiarse la sangre que tenía-

Judy y Nick estaban muy emocionados, el caso estaba cobrando sentido y esto los hacia felices, ambos se tomaron de las patas y comenzaron a saltar.

-Bien hecho, torpe zorro- dijo Judy mirando a los ojos de su compañero.

-Bien hecho, coneja astuta- respondió Nick quien sostenía las patas de la coneja.

Wolfe entro a la sala y vio a los dos oficiales tomándose de las patas.

-Perdón si los interrumpo, pero Kiara los necesita- dijo Wolfe quien se sentía incómodo por haberlos encontrado en esa situación, luego de eso el lobo se retiró de la sala.

Nick y Judy se soltaron y se alejaron unos centímetros, estaban tan emocionados que no estaban pendientes de sus acciones. Fueron a donde Kiara quien estaba sentada frente a una computadora.

-El león padre trabajaba en una empresa de seguros de automóviles, iremos allí para investigar quien envió la amenaza- dijo Kiara mirando a Wolfe, a Nick y a Judy.

-También tenemos novedades, súper agente- dijo Nick recostándose sobre un archivador metálico.

-Creemos que hay dos asesinos y que la policía llego antes de que salieran de la casa por lo que tuvieron que ocultarse, uno en el sótano y otro en un armario- dijo Judy

-Podría ser una posibilidad- dijo Kiara saliendo del lugar.

Los oficiales dejaron la comisaría para ir al lugar donde trabajaba el león, allí esperaban encontrar al animal que había cometido los asesinatos.

Los oficiales llegaron al sitio y se estacionaron frente al edificio en donde trabajaba el león.

-El oficial Wilde y yo entraremos para hablar con el jefe del establecimiento, ustedes quédense en las patrullas por si algo pasa- dijo Kiara bajándose de la patrulla.

Nick y Kiara entraron al lugar mientras que Judy y Wolfe esperaban afuera en las patrullas. Cuando los dos oficiales entraron fueron atendidos por un elefante quien era el secretario del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo el elefante cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes, soy la agente Kiara Sampi y él es el oficial Nick Wilde, necesitamos hablar con el jefe de este trabajo- dijo Kiara amablemente.

-El jefe se encuentra en el último piso del edificio, pero para hablar con él es necesario agendar una cita, el martes de la otra semana hay un cupo disponible, si gustan pueden venir ese día a verlo- dijo el elefante escribiendo en su computadora.

-No sé si lo sepas, pero uno de los animales que trabajaba aquí fue asesinado, así que iremos en este momento a hablar con tu jefe- dijo Nick de forma amenazadora lo que hizo que el elefante lo mirara con rabia.

Kiara y Nick se dirigieron a un ascensor, se subieron en él y fueron al último piso del edificio para hablar con el jefe del lugar. Una vez estuvieron en el último piso se dirigieron a la única puerta que vieron, entraron y se encontraron con una llama sentada en un escritorio.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo Kiara sentándose en una silla ubicada frente al escritorio de la llama.

-Mi secretario me avisó que venían hacia aquí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos oficiales? - dijo la llama un poco enojado.

-Uno de sus empleados fue asesinado, necesitamos información de su trabajo en este lugar- dijo Kiara quien le sonreía a la llama.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que encontraran respuestas sobre el asesinato en este lugar?, lo único que hacen es quitarme mi valioso tiempo - dijo la llama de forma amargada.

-Encontramos una carta en la cual amenazaban al león diciendo que si no renunciaba lo iban a matar, el asesino podría estar en este establecimiento- dijo Nick molesto por la actitud de la llama.

-Cada cosa que sucede aquí, trabajos completados, ascensos, retiros, despidos, etc. Es registrado en una base de datos, usen mi computadora para verla- dijo la llama levantándose de su asiento para que los oficiales pudieran usar la computadora de su escritorio.

Kiara y Nick usaron la computadora de la llama para acceder a la base de datos, comenzaron a ver su contenido y se percataron de dos cosas importantes. El león recientemente había sido ascendido y el último trabajo que había hecho trataba sobre el seguro de un automóvil que había sido robado, pero el seguro fue rechazado así que la compañía no pago por el robo del vehículo. Kiara abrió un archivo que mostraba la foto del animal al que le pertenecía el vehículo robado.

-Probablemente el animal al que le fue negado el seguro tenga que ver con el asesinato- dijo Kiara en voz baja para que la llama no escuchara nada.

-Yo lo conozco, es un puma que vive en el Distrito Forestal, trabaja reparando aires acondicionados- dijo Nick mirando la foto del animal en la pantalla de la computadora.

-Ya tenemos un sospechoso- Kiara cerró la base de datos y apagó la computadora.

-Gracias por su colaboración- dijo Kiara amablemente.

-Si quieren pueden revisar el escritorio donde trabajaba el león- dijo la llama.

-Eso sería de mucha utilidad, ¿podría llevarnos? – dijo Kiara observando atentamente a la llama.

La llama llevo a los oficiales al escritorio en donde trabajaba el león, no había nada fuera de lo común, una computadora, una papelera, esferos, lápices, una impresora. No encontraron nada que tuviera que ver con el caso. Los oficiales ya habían terminado de revisar y habían decidido irse, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo se toparon con un oso.

-Buenas tardes oficiales- dijo el oso amablemente.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo Kiara estrechándole la mano.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted? - dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi nombre es Simón, trabajo en el escritorio de al lado. Es una pena lo que le paso a mi compañero, que brutalidad que él y su familia hayan sido apuñalados, ¿qué clase de animal estaría tan loco para tomar un cuchillo y matarlos? Ojalá encuentren al culpable- dijo el oso quien se alejaba para ir a su escritorio.


	10. Chapter 10

Judy y Wolfe estaban recostados contra una patrulla esperando a que Kiara y Nick salieran. No se decían nada, esperaban en silencio, de fondo se escuchaban automóviles pasar y a animales conversando.

\- ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a la vida como policía? - preguntó Judy con la intención de romper el silencio entre ambos.

-Aun es algo pesado para mí, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando- respondió Wolfe estirando sus brazos.

Nick y Kiara salieron del edificio y se encontraron con Judy y Wolfe.

-Conseguimos algo de información y ya tenemos a un sospechoso- dijo Nick mirando a Wolfe y a Judy.

-De hecho, tenemos a dos sospechosos, según tengo entendido solo se hizo público en las noticias el homicidio de una familia de leones, mas nunca se mencionó de qué forma murieron y con qué arma, sin embargo, ese oso hablo sobre las puñaladas y el cuchillo- dijo Kiara con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Es verdad- dijo Nick quien no se había percatado de eso antes.

Kiara les explicó todo lo que habían encontrado a Judy y a Wolfe para que entendieran de que estaba hablando.

-Vamos a ver al puma- dijo Kiara subiéndose a una patrulla con Wolfe.

Nick y Judy también se subieron a la patrulla y arrancaron en dirección a la casa del puma. Cuando llegaron al lugar se detuvieron enfrente, Nick bajo primero para ir a hablar con el puma, para el sería más fácil hablar con ese animal pues ya lo conocía.

Nick se paró enfrente de la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre tres veces, al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió.

-Mike, cuanto tiempo- dijo Nick sonriendo con emoción.

\- ¿Wilde, que haces aquí? - dijo el puma enojado.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? - dijo Nick de forma descarada mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas.

\- ¡Lárgate! - el puma cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Kiara, Wolfe y Judy fueron a donde estaba Nick. Kiara tocó el timbre de la casa, el puma volvió a abrir la puerta. Iba a gritarle a Nick que se largara, pero no lo hizo al ver que había mas animales en el lugar.

\- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? - preguntó el puma muy alterado.

-Somos policías y venimos a investigar sobre el asesinato de un león que trabajaba en una compañía de seguros- dijo Kiara firmemente.

\- ¡Yo no sé nada! - el puma iba a cerrar la puerta otra vez, pero Wolfe puso sus patas en la puerta evitando que el puma la cerrara.

Los oficiales entraron a la fuerza a la casa, el puma estaba muy nervioso y comenzó a gritarles a los oficiales para que se fueran. Kiara comenzó a preguntarle al puma sobre el asesinato de los leones, pero el puma se negaba a responder algo.

Wolfe comenzó a caminar por la casa del puma ya que sentía un aroma extraño, el lobo buscó por todas partes el origen de ese aroma hasta que lo encontró. El olor que sentía provenía de una caneca de basura, el oficial la abrió y encontró un cuchillo que era igual al que habían encontrado en el sótano de la casa de los leones. Wolfe tomó el cuchillo y fue corriendo a donde estaba Kiara para mostrárselo.

Wolfe le mostró el cuchillo a Kiara, este saco una foto del cuchillo que habían encontrado en la casa de los leones y los comparó, eran iguales. El puma estaba muy inquieto y alterado, miraba con nervios a los oficiales mientras pensaba en una forma de salir del lugar.

-Señor Mike, queda arrestado por el homicidio de una familia de leones- dijo Kiara con fuerza.

Nick tomó las esposas que tenía en su cinturón e intento razonar con el puma para que no mostrara resistencia alguna, pero esto no funcionó.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada, no sé de qué están hablando, no conozco a ningún león! - el puma estaba totalmente desesperado.

Nick se acercó al puma para esposarlo, pero este lo golpeo tirándolo contra una pared. Luego de haber golpeado a Nick el puma corrió hacia la puerta para poder escapar, pero Kiara se puso en medio, saco un taser y lo uso en el puma el cual cayó al piso, Wolfe aprovechó que el puma estaba en el suelo para esposarlo.

Nick se había golpeado contra la pared y Judy fue corriendo a donde estaba para ayudarlo a levantarse. El zorro estaba adolorido, pero no recibió daños graves, se levantó con ayuda de la coneja y se tocó la cabeza quejándose del dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Judy preocupada por Nick.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco- respondió Nick dejando de quejarse para no preocupar a Judy.

-Llevemos al puma a la comisaría- dijo Kiara guardando su taser.

Wolfe levantó al puma, camino hasta su patrulla y subió al animal para poder llevarlo a la comisaría. Kiara guardo el cuchillo que Wolfe había encontrado y lo guardó en una bolsa plástica, luego salió de la casa y se subió a la patrulla.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste al puma para que estuviera tan enojado cuando te vió? - dijo Judy quien estaba preocupada por su compañero.

-Hace tiempo le vendí un motor que no servía, me quedé con el dinero y no lo volví a ver- dijo Nick riendo desvergonzadamente mientras que la coneja lo veía con desagrado.

Los oficiales volvieron a la comisaría y encerraron al puma en una de las celdas del lugar, Kiara comparó físicamente los cuchillos que tenían como evidencia y eran completamente iguales. Wolfe vigilaba al puma el cual estaba completamente desesperado golpeando los barrotes de la celda y exigiendo que lo dejaran salir.

\- ¿Qué sigue? ¿interrogar al puma? – le dijo Nick a Kiara, pero ella no le puso cuidado, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Hola? ¿súper agente, está ahí? - Nick paso su mano enfrente de los ojos de Kiara para que le pusiera cuidado.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en el caso- dijo Kiara reaccionando gracias a los movimientos del zorro.

-No creo que sea necesario interrogar al puma, además sería complicado puesto que está muy agresivo- de fondo se escuchaban los gritos del puma.

-Ya tenemos la evidencia suficiente para judicializarlo- dijo Judy señalando los cuchillos que se encontraban dentro de bolsas plásticas encima de una mesa.

-Sí, pero aún desconocemos si hay otro animal involucrado en los asesinatos, cola de algodón- dijo Nick seriamente.

-Podríamos ir a arrestar al oso, el conocía como habían sido asesinados los leones, pero no tenemos evidencia de que él esté relacionado- dijo Kiara cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba sus dedos en su codo.

-La carta puede ser algo que lo relacione. El puma estaba enojado con el león por haberle negado el seguro, pero no tenía razón alguna para enviarle una amenaza con la intención de que renunciara- dijo Judy.

-Quien haya escrito la carta quería que el león renunciara por algún motivo. El león había sido ascendido recientemente. - dijo Nick recordando lo que vió en la computadora de la llama.

\- ¡Es verdad! - dijo Kiara asombrada- es probable que alguien quisiera que el león renunciara por haber conseguido ese ascenso-

-Arrestemos al oso, es probable que haya sido el segundo asesino- dijo Judy con determinación.

Ya era de noche y los policías estaban esperando frente al edificio a que el oso saliera. Varios animales comenzaron a salir, entre ellos el oso. Wolfe y Kiara se apresuraron para alcanzar al oso y una vez lo tuvieron enfrente lo detuvieron.

-Disculpe molestarlo, pero tendrá que venir con nosotros- dijo Wolfe poniendo una de sus patas en el pecho del oso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el oso espantado.

-Señor Simón, sospechamos que usted está relacionado con el homicidio de los leones, por favor acompáñenos- dijo Kiara firmemente.

-Eso es una locura, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, pero conozco a alguien que podría estar involucrado, su nombre es Mike y es un puma- dijo el oso asustado y nervioso.

-Ya capturamos al señor Mike y ya confesó todo sobre los asesinatos- dijo Kiara con mucha confianza.

\- ¡Ese miserable confesó todo!, maldito traidor- dijo el oso enojado.

-De hecho, el puma no ha hablado, no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero por tu reacción acabo de confirmar que si estás involucrado con los homicidios- dijo Kiara sonriendo.

El oso quedó desconcertado por las palabras de Kiara, pensó en correr, pero no sabía si los oficiales lo alcanzarían, estaba completamente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Wolfe esposó al oso el cual no mostró ninguna resistencia y lo subió a la patrulla.

Volvieron a la comisaria, Kiara estaba dentro de una sala interrogando al oso mientras que Wolfe, Nick y Judy esperaban afuera. Kiara pasó media hora hablando con el oso y luego salió, se encontró con los 3 oficiales y les dijo todo lo que el oso había confesado.

El oso se esforzaba mucho en su trabajo para conseguir un ascenso, pasaron meses en los cuales trabajo muy duro para lograr su objetivo, pero no lo logró. El león había sido quien consiguió el ascenso, pero el oso no estaba de acuerdo con ello porque casi siempre negaba los seguros que le solicitaban, lo que hacía que la compañía no perdiese dinero, eso hizo que el jefe lo ascendiera.

El oso lleno de rabia y envidia amenazó al león para que renunciara, pero este no lo hizo, así que el oso se decidió a amenazarlo en persona, pero sabía que no lo iban a tomar en cuenta, por eso quiso buscar a alguien más que tuviera resentimiento hacia el león.

Busco al puma del cual sabía que le había negado el seguro del robo de su vehículo. El trato que hizo con el puma constaba en obligar al león para que le aprobara el seguro y luego hacer que renunciara a su trabajo, pero las cosas no salieron como lo tenían planeado. Cuando fueron a la casa del león este los dejo pasa, comenzaron a amenazarlo, pero el león solo se burlaba de ellos y los retaba, entonces al puma se le ocurrió una idea. Fue a la cocina y saco dos cuchillos de allí, le dio uno al oso y el otro se lo quedo él.

Amenazaron al león con los cuchillos lo que ocasionó que comenzaran a gritarse entre sí, el escandalo hizo que la esposa del león y su hijo bajaran a la sala de estar para saber que sucedía, el león se puso muy agresivo y comenzó a empujar al oso, fue entonces cuando el oso en acto de defensa cortara al león con el cuchillo, esto hizo que el león comenzara a pelear con el oso.

La leona estaba pasmada viendo como su marido peleaba con el oso mientras que el hijo opto por correr hacia su habitación. El puma al ver esto lo persiguió. El oso finalmente tumbó al león y lo apuñaló varias veces hasta que dejó de moverse, la leona gritó lo que hizo que el oso se pusiera más nervioso. Luego de que terminó de apuñalar al león el oso fijo su mirada en la leona y corrió hacia donde estaba para apuñalarla.

Cuando terminó de apuñalar a la leona se levantó y fue a la cocina para limpiarse la sangre que tenía en las patas, estaba muy asustado, no quería matarlos, el plan era amenazarlos, no hacerles daño. Se había terminado de limpiar las patas e iba a limpiar el cuchillo, pero la policía llego ocasionando que el oso entrara en pánico.

Se ocultó en el sótano ya que le quedaba cerca. Espero a que los policías dejaran de revisar la zona, subió y salió por una ventana. Una vez estuvo afuera se encontró con el puma quien también había salido por una ventana, el aún tenía el cuchillo en su mano el cual estaba ensangrentado.

El oso le preguntó al puma sobre lo que había pasado con el león hijo y este le respondió que lo había seguido hasta un baño, tuvo que romper la puerta para poder entrar y luego lo apuñalo. Luego cuando iba a bajar escuchó a los policías y para que no lo encontraran se escondió en el armario. El oso le dijo al puma que no se volverían a ver más y que nunca iban a revelar nada, luego se fueron del lugar.

-Oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde, bien hecho, sus suposiciones fueron muy acertadas- dijo Kiara sonriéndoles cuando terminó de contarles a los oficiales lo que el oso había revelado.

-Bien hecho zanahorias, otro caso resuelto- dijo Nick chocando su pata con la de Judy.

Wolfe se sentía algo inútil, pues en comparación a Judy y a Nick el no había hecho mucho.

Mientras tanto Selene y Luke habían ido al motel del que les hablo Nick. Estaban estacionados frente al lugar observando su infraestructura, sospechaban del lugar debido a que se ubicaba a unas cuadras de la discoteca y era un lugar donde se mantenía mucho la discreción.

\- ¿Crees que aquí hagan las ventas? – preguntó Selene observando el lugar por la ventana del automóvil.

-Es probable, la discoteca está rodeada de muchos locales comerciales, no hay ningún lugar en donde puedan ser discretos además de este y dudo mucho que transporten tan lejos a las animales secuestradas para prostituirlas- dijo Luke con las manos en el volante del auto.

-Si este es el lugar en donde prostituyen a las adolescentes entonces podríamos interceptar el vehículo en donde las transporten- dijo Selene pensando en cómo salvar a las secuestradas.

-Pero si queremos salvarlas a todas no solo debemos interceptar el vehículo en donde las transporten, también debemos entrar a la discoteca para arrestar a los que estén involucrados y salvar a las que no saquen. De momento miremos como son estas instalaciones por dentro- dijo Luke quien condujo el auto hasta la entrada del motel.

Luke detuvo el auto en la entrada del motel, luego hablo con un animal que estaba atendiendo el lugar detrás de una ventanilla. Pidió una habitación, luego le paso dinero al animal el cual lo tomo y le dio una llave al zorro.

Entraron al motel y buscaron su habitación. Cada habitación poseía dos pisos, en el primero estaba un garaje y en el segundo se encontraba la habitación. Luke encontró el lugar que había pagado y guardo el auto en el garaje.

Luke y Selene se bajaron el auto y subieron a la habitación. Esta no tenía muchas cosas, una cama, un baño, un televisor, una mesa y unas sillas. Luke comenzó a caminar por el sitio observando todo lo que había.

-No hay ninguna cámara, todo lo que se haga en este lugar quedara en completo secreto- dijo Luke mirando de cerca el televisor.

-Emm, Luke, ¿qué hacemos aquí exactamente? - dijo Selene un poco avergonzada por estar en ese lugar.

-Quería ver cómo eran las instalaciones por dentro, aparte quería estar un rato en un lugar privado- dijo Luke sentándose en una silla.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Selene algo confundida por lo que había dicho Luke.

-Para mí es algo estresante estar rodeado de varios animales, prefiero los sitios en donde estoy solo y hay silencio, eso me ayuda a concentrarme y pensar mejor- dijo Luke cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Selene se sentó en la cama que había, ella miraba a Luke quien seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ella pensaba que él era bastante extraño, su forma de vestir, su mirada inexpresiva, su actitud fría e indiferente, se preguntaba ¿qué hacía alguien como el en una organización como lo es el COAT? Selene aprovecho el momento para descansar un rato, estaba algo cansada así que se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Selene tranquilamente.

-Pienso en como rescatar a las secuestradas y entrar a la discoteca. Si tuviera mis armas podría hacerme cargo de alguna de esas dos cosas yo solo- dijo Luke quien seguía con los ojos cerrados e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué tienen de especiales tus armas? ¿son de alto calibre? – Selene estaba algo somnolienta.

-Casi no uso armas de fuego, prefiero usar armas cuerpo a cuerpo, con ese tipo de armas aprovecho mi tamaño y mi agilidad-

\- ¿Incluso enfrentas a animales mucho más grandes que tú con ese tipo de armas? - dijo Selene algo intrigada.

-Sí, las armas están para igualar las condiciones, aparte de eso las armas que uso no son cualquier cosa. El COAT invierte demasiado dinero en la armamentística de sus agentes- dijo Luke abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a Selene quien estaba acostada en la cama.

-Eres extraño…, pero me agradas…- dijo Selene quedándose dormida.

Luke se levantó de la silla y caminó en dirección a la oficial. Selene estaba acostada de lado con las patas dobladas a la altura de su pecho, sus orejas y su cola estaban caídas. Luke la observaba dormir.

-Es verdad, apenas lleva unos días en la policía de Zootopia, veo que no se ha acostumbrado a las jornadas laborales. Pague esta habitación por 6 horas, sería una pena que no fueran utilizadas. Descanse oficial, la veré después. – dijo Luke en voz baja dejando las llaves de la habitación en la mesa y saliendo del lugar para irse en su automóvil.

Luke se subió a su automóvil, lo encendió y salió del motel. Fue una vez más a la discoteca, se detuvo enfrente y la observo durante un rato. Había animales que entraban y salían del lugar, entre esos un canguro que a diferencia de los demás animales que salian se había ido por la calle más vacía del lugar, Luke decidió seguir al canguro en su auto.

Pasaron unas horas y Selene despertó, se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Comenzó a mirar el lugar en busca de Luke, pero no lo encontró, tomó las llaves que se encontraban encima de la mesa y bajó al garaje. El auto tampoco estaba así que la zorra decidió salir del motel.

Selene iba a salir del motel y cuando estuvo en la salida se acercó a la ventanilla en donde estaba el animal al que se le pagaban las habitaciones.

\- ¿Has visto a un zorro ártico en un automóvil negro? - dijo Selene en voz baja devolviéndole las llaves al animal.

-El salió hace unas horas- dijo el animal tomando las llaves-

Selene detuvo un taxi, se subió en él y le pidió al animal que conducía que la llevara a la comisaría de policía. Uso su celular para llamar a Luke, pero él no contestó.


	11. Chapter 11

Selene llegó a la comisaria, allí se encontró con Kiara, Nick, Judy y Wolfe los cuales estaban sentados en unas sillas llenando unos reportes acerca del caso. Selene los saludó y les hablo sobre los avances que había hecho en el caso de los secuestros.

\- ¿Dónde está Luke? - pregunto Kiara.

-No lo sé, pensé que estaría aquí- le respondió Selene sentándose en una silla.

-Hey zanahorias, ¿Quién es Luke? - Nick le susurró en el oído a Judy intrigado por saber de quién estaban hablando Selene y Kiara.

-Es el otro agente del COAT- le susurro Judy a Nick.

Kiara suspiro y chocó su cabeza contra la mesa. Saco su celular y llamo a Luke, cuando el zorro contesto la llamada Kiara le comenzó a preguntar sobre su ubicación. Todos miraban a la lince quien estaba muy enojada y movía sus manos y su cola de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate, estoy interrogando a alguien- dijo Luke a quien no le importaba en absoluto los regaños de Kiara- probablemente me tarde, así que vete al hotel sola-

\- ¿A quién estas interrogando? - dijo Kiara la cual ya se había calmado.

-Seguí a un canguro del que sospechaba hasta su casa, golpeé la puerta y cuando la abrió le pedí que me dejara entrar y lo comencé a interrogar-

\- ¿Te dejo entrar a su casa? - Kiara estaba sorprendida de que un sospechoso dejara a un policía tan fácilmente.

-No exactamente- dijo Luke terminando la llamada.

Kiara se volvió a enfurecer con Luke por no haberle dicho con claridad lo que estaba haciendo y por haberle colgado la llamada. Los demás oficiales veían a Kiara bastante intrigados por lo que habían presenciado.

-Luke no volverá esta noche a la comisaria. Pueden retirarse, ya han acabado su trabajo el día de hoy- dijo Kiara sonriendo para disimular su ira.

Luke guardo su celular en un bolsillo de su gabardina. Él estaba dentro de la casa del canguro, todas las luces estaban apagadas, había paquetes de comida tirados por el piso, el lugar era un desastre. En la cocina estaba el canguro el cual estaba atado a una silla. Luke acerco al canguro el cual lo miraba con miedo, pero no podía hablar debido a que tenía la boca tapada con cinta.

-Necesito que me digas acerca de los secuestros- dijo Luke parándose en frente del canguro quitándole la cinta de la boca.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Quién eres? Yo no sé nada de ningún secuestro- dijo el canguro enojado quien forcejeaba sus brazos para poder quitarse unas cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla.

-Mientras más rápido confieses mejor será para ti- Luke caminaba alrededor del canguro- No te hagas el inocente, estoy un 90% seguro de que trabajas en esa discoteca y de que estas involucrado con los secuestros-

\- ¿¡Como mierda puedes asegurar eso!? Si no me desatas voy a gritar- el canguro estaba enojado por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero también estaba asustado.

-Adelante, grita, lo único que conseguirás con eso es alertar a los animales que viven en los alrededores los que llamarían a la policía y dudo mucho que eso te convenga- dijo Luke revisando las mesetas de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué mierda buscas maldito zorro? - el canguro seguía forcejeando sus brazos, pero no lograba desatarse.

-Ahora estoy un 95% seguro de que estas involucrado con los secuestros, no gritaste porque sabes que si viene la policía estarías en serios problemas. Dime que ocultas- dijo Luke poniendo su pata en la cabeza del canguro mirándolo a los ojos con completa indiferencia.

El canguro le escupió en la cara al zorro, no le iba a decir ni una sola palabra, era más grande la rabia que le tenía a Luke que el miedo de estar en esa situación. Luke limpio el escupitajo de su cara con una de las mangas de su gabardina, luego se acercó a una de las mesetas y abrió un cajón, de allí saco varios tenedores y los puso encima de la meseta.

\- Cuando un policía interroga a un sospechoso trata de razonar con él, a veces prometen reducir sentencias, otras veces prometen dar beneficios o lo hacen razonar hablándole sobre su familia o seres queridos que lo puedan extrañar. Otros prefieren amenazar al sospechoso, estos son métodos que suelen funcionar. Yo prefiero usar otro tipo de métodos- dijo Luke tocando el hombro del canguro- ¿Te gustan los juegos de azar? –

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Desátame de una jodida vez! – el canguro no entendía porque Luke le decía todo eso y esto hacia que se enfureciera más.

-A mí me gusta mucho el azar, las probabilidades. Vamos a jugar algo, es muy sencillo, este juego solo tiene dos reglas- Luke levanto dos dedos- La primera regla es que hay un dado, si lo tiro y sale un numero par no te hare nada, pero si sale un número impar te daré a elegir dos opciones las que son hablar o castigo. La segunda regla es que si en el dado sale un numero par seis veces te dejare ir. Veamos si la suerte esta de tu lado- le susurro Luke al canguro.

-Estas jodidamente loco, no diré ni una puta palabra- dijo el canguro mirando a Luke con rabia.

-Varios animales me han dicho eso y después de jugar conmigo terminaron dando más información de la requerida- Luke sacó un dado de un bolsillo de su gabardina y lo arrojó- Comencemos a jugar-

El dado rebotó un par de veces en el piso y luego se detuvo. Luke se acercó a donde había caído el dado y lo miró, el numero en el dado era 2.

-Tienes buena suerte, salió 2- dijo Luke recogiendo el dado. El canguro al escuchar el resultado del dado suspiró.

Luke volvió a tirar el dado, el resultado fue 4. Recogió el dado y lo volvió a tirar el resultado fue 6. El canguro estaba ansioso, solo faltaba que saliera un numero par tres veces más para que lo liberaran y cuando eso pasara iba a destrozar a golpes a Luke.

-La suerte está de mi lado, imbécil- dijo el canguro con bastante arrogancia.

Luke lanzó otra vez el dado, esta vez salió el número 1. Cuando el canguro supo el resultado del dado se llenó de pavor, toda la confianza y rabia que tenía en ese momento se esfumaron dejando que el miedo se apoderara por completo de él.

-Bien, es mi turno- dijo Luke tomando uno de los tenedores- ¿Las secuestradas se encuentran en la discoteca?, escoge, dirás la verdad o prefieres el castigo-

El canguro no dijo nada, se quedó mirando hacia el piso ocultado la expresión de completo pavor en su rostro. Luke al ver que el canguro no hablaba conto hasta 5, pero el canguro no dijo ni una palabra.

-Entonces escoges castigo- dijo Luke el cual al terminar de decir esto le clavó el tenedor que tenía en su mano en el hombro del canguro el cual comenzó a apretar sus dientes para no gritar del dolor.

Luke volvió a tirar el dado, el resultado fue un 3. Volvió a preguntarle si las secuestradas estaban en la discoteca, pero el canguro seguía sin hablar, así que Luke tomó un tenedor y lo clavó en una de las piernas del canguro el cual apretaba aún más sus dientes para no gritar. Tiró el dado otra vez, el resultado fue 5. El zorro le repitió la misma pregunta, pero a diferencia de las otras veces el canguro habló.

-Sí, están allí, encerradas en uno de los almacenes en el tercer piso de la discoteca- dijo el canguro el cual suspiraba por el dolor.

Tiró el dado otra vez, salió 4. El canguro estaba muy asustado y aun mas ansioso al ver que solo le faltaban 2 números pares para salir de tan agobiante situación.

-Te lo dije, es mejor para ti si hablas- Luke lanzó el dado otra vez, el número que salió en el dado en ese lanzamiento fue 1.

\- ¿Dónde las prostituyen? - preguntó el zorro tomando otro tenedor. El canguro volvió a quedar en silencio, no dijo nada.

Luke jaló una de las orejas del canguro y le clavó el tenedor el cual atravesó por completo la oreja haciendo que salieran gotas de sangre por la punta del tenedor. El canguro seguía apretando sus dientes para no gritar, pero esto estaba dejando de funcionar debido a que a veces salían pequeños quejidos del canguro.

-Que desesperante es esto, ¿no crees? - dijo Luke poniendo una de sus patas en la cara del canguro para alzarla y poder verla mejor. El canguro estaba llorando y se veía como en su rostro reflejaba la agonía que sentía- Vamos, deja de llorar, como crees que se sienten las mujeres que secuestraste y que están siendo prostituidas- dijo Luke susurrándole al oído.

Luke volvió a tirar el dado, el resultado fue 3. Le repitió la misma pregunta que le había hecho antes a la cual el canguro respondió.

-Los jueves hacen un evento en la discoteca, así que aprovechamos ese día para bajar a las que vamos a prostituir, las suben a una furgoneta y las llevan a un motel cercano, los clientes llegan una hora antes al motel. Por favor, déjame ir- dijo el canguro llorando desesperadamente.

El zorro volvió a tirar el dado, salió un 5. Luke tomó otro de los tenedores y se acercó al canguro, miró una de sus manos y le acerco el tenedor.

\- ¿Cuántos animales están involucrados con los secuestros? - dijo Luke en voz baja.

-Solo yo estoy involucrado- dijo el canguro el cual grito de dolor porque Luke le había clavado el tenedor en la mano, comenzó a salir bastante sangre salpicada por todos los lados, el tenedor había atravesado una gran parte de la mano del canguro.

-Vamos no me mientas, no estás solo, no hubieras llegado tan lejos- dijo Luke a quien no le importaba que el canguro sufriera.

\- ¡Todos los que trabajan en la discoteca están involucrados!, en el lugar tenemos a 8 animales secuestradas y mañana durante el evento secuestraremos a otras cuatro. Vamos a sacar a prostituir a las ocho que ya están en la discoteca, la furgoneta llega al motel y entra, luego las mujeres van a las habitaciones que se les indique, satisfacen al cliente y luego vuelven a la furgoneta. No escapan porque les decimos que si no hacen lo que queremos vamos a matar a sus familias. Además de eso hay dos automóviles que son los escoltas de la furgoneta- dijo el canguro alzando su tono de voz y lleno de lágrimas.

-Que te dije, siempre terminan diciendo más de lo necesario- dijo Luke

-P…po…por favor, ya… ya no más- dijo el canguro colapsado por el dolor. El canguro tenia los tenedores clavados en su cuerpo y de ellos brotaban sangre, pero las heridas más notorias fueron la de la oreja y la de la mano de las cuales salían ríos de sangre.

Luke tiro el dado dos veces más, 4 y 6 fueron los resultados de ambos lanzamientos.

-6 lanzamientos dieron un numero par, así que eres libre- dijo Luke sacando su celular.

Luke llamo al jefe Bogo, le dio la dirección de la casa en donde se encontraba y le pidió que enviara a una patrulla, el jefe Bogo le hizo caso y envió a un grupo de oficiales al sitio. Luego de terminar la llamada Luke abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Gracias por su colaboración- dijo Luke saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que Luke se había ido de la casa y dos patrullas de oficiales llegaron al lugar. Entraron a la casa y registraron el lugar, cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron al canguro llorando de dolor, sangrando y algo mareado. Lo desataron y lo llevaron a un hospital.

Luke fue a la comisaria y se encontró con el jefe Bogo al que los oficiales ya le habían avisado del estado del canguro.

-Lo que hizo no está bien, un policía no le hace eso a los civiles- dijo el jefe Bogo ajetreado.

-Jefe Bogo, esa fue la forma más efectiva de conseguir información acerca de los secuestros, aparte la idea es acabar con esta problemática lo más rápido que se pueda para evitar que aumente la cantidad de animales lastimados. "El fin justifica los medios"- dijo Luke el cual se veía bastante imponente ante los ojos de jefe Bogo.

El jefe Bogo se quedó callado ante las palabras del zorro, no compartía su pensamiento, pero Luke tenía razón en algo, se debían detener los secuestros lo más rápido posible.

-Probablemente no comparta mis ideales, pero a veces hay que tomar decisiones moralmente incorrectas para lograr algún objetivo. No busco incitar la violencia, pero siempre debe estar dispuesto a tomar acciones- Luke se retiró de la comisaría dejando al jefe Bogo solo en el lugar.

Nick estaba recostado en su cama, pensaba en qué hacer para ganarse el corazón de Judy. Llevarla a un concierto, ir al parque, invitarla al cine, eran cosas que se le pasaban por la mente a Nick, pero ninguna de ellas lo convencía, de por sí ya hacían todo eso siendo amigos, el necesitaba algo mejor, algo con lo que pudiera expresar el amor que le tenía.

-Ya se, puedo hacer una reservación en un restaurante lujoso- hablo Nick consigo mismo- Tengo que planear bien las cosas, será una cena romántica, con velas, música, comida de primera, todo tiene que ser perfecto. El sábado tenemos el día libre, así que ese día por la noche la llevare.

Mientras tanto Judy acababa de cenar, había llegado tarde a su casa. Se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero no lo logro, no tenía sueño. La coneja comenzó a mirar al techo, en eso recordó que nunca le respondió a Nick acerca de su confesión.

Judy aún no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, no quería que Nick se fuera con otra, ella quería que siempre estuviera a su lado mostrándole su sonrisa burlona, pero si se volvían pareja ¿qué pensarían los demás?, eso la preocupaba. Cuando ella pensaba en lo que Nick había hecho por ella y en lo importante que se volvió para su vida más se convencía de que lo amaba, entristecía cuando no lo veía, se sentía segura a su lado, si le pasaba algo ella se ponía ansiosa y depresiva.

A la mañana siguiente lo oficiales fueron a la comisaría, se iban a reunir en la oficina del jefe Bogo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Judy y Nick. Judy entro en la oficina del jefe y Nick se quedó hablando con Garraza. Luego llego Luke quien llamó la atención de Nick el cual pensaba que se trataba de un civil.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? - dijo Nick poniendo su codo encima de la mesa de Garraza.

Luke ignoro a Nick y siguió caminando en dirección a la oficina del jefe Bogo. Nick se sintió algo ofendido porque lo habían ignorado, caminó rápido y alcanzó a Luke.

-Hey, no sabes cómo funciona esto, no puedes ir por ahí caminando a donde quieras dentro de la comisaría- dijo Nick poniendo una de sus patas en el hombro de Luke- Por suerte soy un reconocido policía así que dígame que necesita- Nick hablaba de forma ególatra.

Luke lo volvió a ignorar y siguió caminando, esto hizo que Nick se enojara. Nick corrió y se hizo enfrente de Luke. Ambos zorros se miraron fijamente. A Nick le daba impresión ver la mirada inexpresiva e indiferente de Luke.

-Escucha amigo, esta es una institución privada, no puedes ir mas allá de la recepción- dijo Nick señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba Garraza- Si tienes algo que reportar a la policía puedes hacerlo en la recepción- Nick hablaba con firmeza para parecer imponente ante Luke el cual lo seguía mirando fijamente de forma inexpresiva haciendo que Nick se sintiera incómodo.

\- ¿Usted es…? - dijo Luke.

Luke…Nick, se escuchó de lejos como alguien los llamaba, era Selene quien sacudía su mano para saludarlos, al lado de ella estaba Wolfe. Ambos oficiales fueron a donde estaban Nick y Luke.

-Buenos días Nick, buenos días Luke- dijo Selene sonriendo alegremente.

-Buenos días- dijo Wolfe de forma seria.

-Ya veo, usted es el oficial Nick Wilde- dijo Luke señalando a Nick.

-Sí, ese soy yo, Nick Wilde el policía que resolvió el caso de los aulladores y salvo a Zootopia- dijo Nick de forma arrogante cerrando los ojos y señalándose a sí mismo.

-Oficial Wilde, yo soy el agente de grado superior del COAT Luke Sirchet- dijo Luke el cual siguió caminando hacia la oficina del jefe Bogo.

Selene, Wolfe y Nick siguieron a Luke. Nick había tenido una pésima primera impresión de Luke y aún estaba enojado por la forma en que lo había ignorado. Entraron a la oficina y se encontraron con Judy, se saludaron y se sentaron en unas sillas que había en el lugar.

-Oficial Hopps, ¿cómo va el caso de los homicidios? - dijo Luke centrando su atención en la coneja.

-Ya resolvimos el caso, los asesinos serán judicializados y luego enviados a prisión- dijo Judy con completo respeto, como si le hablase al jefe bogo.

-Bien hecho, veo que no solo es una pequeña coneja, tiene muy buenas habilidades como policía, pero eso era de esperarse, después de todo tuvo un excelente desempeño en la academia- dijo Luke aplaudiendo a Judy la cual se sintió muy feliz y sonrió por haber recibido ese cumplido.

Nick se sintió molesto por presenciar ese momento, no le gusto que Luke halagara a Judy, se sentía celoso lo que ocasionó que mirara con rabia a Luke sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Oficial Wilde, ¿le molesta algo? ¿tiene algún problema? - dijo Luke refiriéndose a la mirada de Nick quien al darse cuenta que le hablaban reaccionó.

Kiara llego a la oficina, cargaba dos maletas de viaje negras, cuando entro todos la vieron y la saludaron, Kiara no devolvió el saludo, sino que fue directo a donde estaba Luke y le grito enfurecida.

\- ¿¡Donde carajos estabas!?- dijo Kiara mirando con furia a Luke- Tuve que coger el metro para llegar hasta el hotel y en el transcurso me perdí, dure dos horas buscando la ruta indicada y cuando llegue al hotel no estabas- Todos observaban con cautela y miedo a Kiara a excepción de Luke el cual parecía no importarle que le gritaran.

-Era algo tarde y no quería escuchar tus gritos, así que me dormí dentro del auto a unas cuadras de la comisaría- hubo un silencio incómodo, se sentía en la mirada de Kiara como esta quería acabar con Luke.

-A la próxima ten la decencia de llamar- dijo Kiara respirando y calmándose- Por cierto, el jefe nos envió nuestro equipo- Kiara le paso una de las maletas de viaje a Luke.

-Resolveremos el caso de los secuestros. Hoy es jueves, así que esta noche alrededor de las 8 pm una discoteca llamada "fest" dejara ingresar a menores de edad. A esa misma hora en una furgoneta saldrán las animales que van a prostituir y las llevaran al motel que queda cerca al lugar, allí estarán esperando los clientes. La furgoneta va escoltada de dos automóviles y en la discoteca se quedarán las mujeres que secuestren ese día. Formaremos dos grupos, el primer grupo se encargará de entrar a la discoteca y arrestar a los trabajadores, el segundo grupo esperará a que las mujeres lleguen al motel, una vez estén dentro deberán rescatarlas, arrestar a los clientes y arrestar a los que conduzcan la furgoneta y los autos escoltas- dijo Luke formando un plan en su cabeza.

-Judy, Nick y yo no encargaremos del motel, Wolfe, Selene y tu encárguense de la discoteca- dijo Kiara mirando a los oficiales cuando los mencionaba.

-Esperen… ¿Solo iremos nosotros? ¿no le pediremos al jefe Bogo que nos envié refuerzos? - dijo Nick el cual abrió los ojos lo más que pudo pensando que si iban solo ellos morirían.

\- ¿Qué sucede oficial Wilde? ¿Cree no poder con esto?, pensé que era "el oficial que salvo a Zootopia"- dijo Luke dudando del coraje de Nick.

-Es obvio que "el oficial que salvó a Zootopia" puede con este caso y no le teme a nada, pero habló respecto a Selene y a Wolfe, ellos aún son novatos- dijo Nick con bastante prepotencia.

-Le aseguro que la oficial Grim puede defenderse y no tendrá problema alguno. Sin embargo, le prometo que no dejare que ninguno de los dos oficiales salga herido si es lo que le preocupa, oficial Wilde- las palabras de Luke hicieron que Nick se sintiera bastante inferior a él.

Judy miraba a Nick, no entendía que sucedía, él estaba actuando muy raro. Nick no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio el resto de la conversación, se sentía derrotado por el zorro ártico.

-Bien, nos reuniremos a las 4 pm aquí en la comisaría, pueden irse- dijo Kiara.

Nick, Judy y Wolfe salieron de la comisaría, Kiara y Luke se quedaron dentro de la oficina y Selene esperaba fuera de la oficina a que Luke saliera.

-El pelaje de tus patas tiene manchas rojas, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? - dijo Kiara mirando seriamente a Luke.

-Te lo dije en la llamada, estaba interrogando a alguien- respondió Luke abriendo la maleta que le dió Kiara.

\- ¿Lastimaste a alguien? - Kiara abrió los ojos mirando con desagrado a Luke.

-Sí, pero logré conseguir toda la información que les dije hace un rato- Kiara se molestó con Luke.

\- ¡Tus métodos son muy extremistas! - grito Kiara.

-Pero son bastante útiles, además al que interrogué está involucrado con los secuestros, es un criminal y no merece compasión - dijo Luke mirando de reojo a Kiara.

-Volvamos al hotel, debemos prepararnos para esta noche- dijo Kiara agarrando la otra maleta.

Luke y Kiara salieron de la oficina del jefe Bogo y se encontraron con Selene que estaba afuera esperando a Luke.

-Luke, aquí tiene su arma- dijo Selene extendiéndole la pistola que le había prestado Luke el día anterior.

-Puede quedársela oficial, pero tenga cuidado al usarla, tiene más potencia que las pistolas que usan aquí en Zootopia- Luke siguió caminando hacia la salida de la comisaría.

Nick y Judy iban caminando hacia sus casas. Judy notaba que Nick estaba algo enojado, no entendía porque estaba así.

-Oye Nick, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Judy mirando con preocupación a Nick.

-No me agrada ese agente del COAT- dijo Nick frunciendo el ceño.

-Cielos- suspiro Judy- Tendrás que llevarte bien con él, vamos a trabajar juntos durante un tiempo-

-Oye zanahorias, ¿Qué harás el sábado? - preguntó Nick queriendo cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Nada- dijo Judy pensando en si tenía algo que hacer ese día.

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos ese día? - Nick se detuvo y miro a Judy esperando una respuesta.

-Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir? - dijo Judy feliz por la invitación del zorro.

-Sera una sorpresa- dijo Nick el cual comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Judy llegó a su apartamento y se despidió de Nick quien siguió caminando para ir a su casa. La coneja entró a su apartamento, estaba muy contenta por la invitación de Nick, eso la hacía sonreír, pero no era momento de distraerse puesto que tenía que prepararse para resolver el caso de los secuestros.


	12. Chapter 12

Pasaron las horas y como acordaron los oficiales se reunieron en la comisaría a las 4 pm. Todos portaban sus uniformes de policía, además llevaban chalecos antibalas, todos excepto Kiara y Luke.

Kiara llevaba una armadura militar de color gris, también llevaba un audífono con micrófono integrado en una de sus orejas. Por otra parte, Luke usaba una gabardina negra más larga de la que usaba comúnmente y llevaba una máscara antigás colgada en su cuello. Al igual que Kiara, Luke también llevaba un audífono con micrófono integrado.

Los oficiales estaban impresionados por los atuendos que llevaban los agentes del COAT, sobre todo de Kiara debido a que a simple vista esta se mostraba con un armamento bastante superior en comparación de ellos quienes eran protegidos por unos simples chalecos antibalas. Los oficiales salieron de la comisaría y se dirigieron a donde estaban estacionadas unas patrullas y el automóvil negro de Luke.

-Kiara, llévate mi auto, tiene mejor blindaje que las patrullas y puede coger más velocidad- dijo Luke dándole las llaves a Kiara. La lince abrió el auto y saco un maletín negro el cual le dio a Luke.

Luego de que Luke recibiera el maletín Kiara entro en el auto y se dirigió hacia el motel mientras que Nick y Judy la seguían desde una patrulla. Luke se subió a otra de las patrullas y Selene y Wolfe se subieron a otra. Una vez los animales entraron a sus vehículos los encendieron y fueron en dirección a la discoteca. Durante el camino a la discoteca pudieron observar una gigantesca cantidad de animales transitando por el lugar y de fondo se escuchaba una fuerte música proveniente del sitio a donde se dirigían.

Eran las 7 pm y los oficiales se estacionaron en un callejón que quedaba por la parte trasera de la discoteca. Ubicaron los vehículos de forma que no se pudieran ver, luego de hacer esto los 3 animales se reunieron.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Wolfe observando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.

-Esperaremos a que salga la furgoneta y los autos escoltas, luego entraremos por atrás usando la puerta que usan para entrar vehículos. -Ustedes dos esperaran en ese lugar para asegurarse de que nadie intente usar un auto para escapar. Yo iré a los almacenes y me encargare de arrestar a los animales que se encuentren allí. - dijo Luke sacando dos audífonos de uno de sus bolsillos para dárselos a Selene y a Wolfe. Los dos animales tomaron los audífonos y se los colocaron en las orejas, luego se dirigieron al lugar por el cual iban a entrar.

Luke, Wolfe y Selene llegaron al sitio y se escondieron detrás de un muro esperando a que los vehículos salieran para poder entrar. Observaban atentamente el lugar. Faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las 8 pm así que esperaron.

Mientras tanto, Nick, Judy y Kiara se encontraban a unas cuadras del motel esperando a que los vehículos llegaran. Durante el camino Kiara les había explicado cual era el plan. Cuando la furgoneta entrara al motel, Nick y Judy entrarían para arrestar a los clientes y rescatar a las secuestradas, mientras que Kiara se ocuparía de los animales que se encontraran en los autos escoltas.

-Hey zanahorias- dijo Nick recostado en el asiento de la patrulla- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo?, ya se, el que más maleantes arreste gana, ¿Qué te parece? –

¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio? - dijo Judy molesta por la despreocupación del zorro- no hagas nada estúpido, solo lograras que te disparen, zorro tonto-

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me suceda algo? - Nick se comenzó a reírse por la actitud de Judy.

\- ¡Claro que sí! No quiero que te suceda nada- Judy gritó haciendo que el zorro se sonrojara. Judy también se sonrojó un poco por lo que había dicho, pero ese momento de incomodidad y silencio no les duro mucho debido a que escucharon la voz de Luke en sus audífonos.

-La furgoneta está saliendo del sitio- dijo Luke utilizando el audífono que tenía en su oreja- hay 2 autos escoltas con ella-

Luke les hizo una señal a Wolfe y a Kiara para que lo siguieran, ellos le hicieron caso y fueron corriendo atrás de él en dirección a la puerta de donde habían salido los vehículos. Lograron entrar a la discoteca antes de que se cerrara la puerta y una vez entraron se toparon con una jirafa que al darse cuenta de la presencia de los oficiales intento huir para alertar a los demás animales, pero fue detenido por Luke el cual persiguió a la jirafa, saltó y se trepó al cuello del animal para luego golpearlo en la cabeza con el maletín negro que llevaba en una de sus patas. El golpe hizo que la jirafa callera inconsciente.

-Quédense aquí, no se vallan a otro sitio- dijo Luke alejándose del lugar para ir a los almacenes.

\- ¡Está bien! - gritó Selene. Wolfe recogió a la jirafa inconsciente y la oculto detrás de unos barriles metálicos, ambos oficiales también se escondieron detrás de los mismos barriles para evitar ser detectados por otro animal que llegara a aparecerse por ese sitio.

La furgoneta estaba llegando al motel y detrás de ella a varios metros de distancia se encontraban los 2 autos escoltas. Cuando la furgoneta entro al motel, los oficiales se prepararon para entrar en acción.

-Su prioridad es rescatar a las adolescentes, no disparen a menos de que sea necesario- dijo Kiara sacando un maletín negro un poco más grande al que le había dado a Luke hace unas horas.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? - preguntó Judy mirando de cerca el maletín.

-Aquí llevo una de mis mejores armas- dijo Kiara abriendo el maletín- ¡rápido entren! –

Nick y Judy corrieron hacia la entrada del motel y entraron rápidamente dirigiéndose a las habitaciones. Los autos escoltas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los policías dentro del motel así que los animales que conducían los autos bajaron con la intención de entrar al motel para detener a los policías, pero fueron detenidos por Kiara la cual había sacado del maletín un fusil de combate con el que comenzó a disparar a donde se encontraban los escoltas, estos tuvieron que esconderse detrás de sus vehículos para no ser alcanzados por la ráfaga de balas proveniente del fusil de combate.

Los animales escoltas sacaron pistolas y comenzaron a disparar en respuesta al ataque de Kiara, pero esto era inútil, la diferencia de armas era bastante notable puesto que no podían hacerle frente a Kiara la cual se cubría detrás del automóvil negro y de vez en cuanto se asomaba para disparar en dirección a los escoltas.

Judy entro a una de las habitaciones con una pistola entre sus manos. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban una yegua y un león. Judy le ordeno al león que levantara las manos y que no se moviera, el león le hizo caso pues no sabía cómo reaccionar. Judy se acercó al león y lo esposó, luego se acercó a la yegua la cual estallo en lágrimas.

-P…po…por favor…s…sáqueme de aquí- el yegua calló de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba. Judy la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-

Nick entró en otra de las habitaciones, esta vez había una oveja y un búfalo. Nick le apunto al búfalo con su pistola y le grito que le ventara las manos, el búfalo intento resistirse alegándole a Nick sobre la intromisión en la habitación, pero Nick le seguía gritando al animal para que levantara las manos y luego de un rato el búfalo cedió y levanto las manos. Nick lo esposó y luego se acercó a la oveja.

-Ya estás bien, sígueme- dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para darle confianza y seguridad a la oveja.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo la oveja llorando. Luego abrazo a Nick con fuerza, él se sintió algo incómodo por el abrazo de la oveja, pero no la detuvo.

Nick y Judy se reunieron fuera de las habitaciones. Nick le dijo a Judy que cuidara a la oveja y a la Yegua mientras el revisaba las habitaciones restantes. Luego Nick se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones y entró. En ella se encontraba una venado y un lobo. Nick arresto al lobo y rescato a la venado la cual se dirigió a donde se encontraba Judy.

Nick fue entrando en varias habitaciones arrestando al animal que se encontraba adentro y rescatando a la adolescente hasta que logró rescatar a 7. Finalmente, Nick entro a donde se encontraba la última secuestrada, era una antílope quien estaba siendo acosada por un cocodrilo. Nick hizo el mismo procedimiento que había hecho en las habitaciones anteriores y arresto al cocodrilo. Luego tomó a la antílope de un brazo y la llevó con Judy.

-Solo falta encontrar al que estaba conduciendo la furgoneta- dijo Judy mientras intentaba tranquilizar a las adolescentes las cuales estaban llorando y temblando. En eso salió de uno de los garajes la furgoneta que estaban buscando. Está arranco a toda velocidad saliendo rápidamente por la puerta para poder escapar.

-Quédate aquí zanahorias- grito Nick mientras corría hacia la puerta del motel.

Kiara logro derribar a los animales escoltas, estaban tirados en el suelo con heridas de balas en las patas y en los hombros. Cuando los animales se encontraron en el suelo la lince se les acercó y los esposó, luego vio como la furgoneta intentaba escapar. En ese instante Nick se acercó a Kiara y le pidió las llaves del auto de Luke, ella se las dio. Nick se subió al auto y lo encendió, luego fue tras la furgoneta.

La diferencia de velocidades era muy notable, tras unos segundos Nick alcanzó a la furgoneta la cual iba conduciendo por una autopista, esto hizo que a Nick se le complicara un poco acercarse ya que había varios vehículos transitando por la autopista y Nick no lograba controlar la velocidad del auto así que tenía que frenar bruscamente para evitar choques con otros vehículos. Al cabo de un rato Nick logro acercarse a la furgoneta, pero no sabía cómo detenerla, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Nick freno para posicionarse detrás de la furgoneta y luego arrancó ferozmente chocándose con la furgoneta. El impacto había sido muy fuerte lo que ocasionó que ambos vehículos salieran volando de la autopista y chocaran con un muro. Nick bajo del auto, se sentía algo mareado por el impacto, tenía cortadas en la cara y le dolía todo el cuerpo, el auto quedo hecho un desastre, la parte delantera se había deformado por el impacto, todos los vidrios se agrietaron y en una de las puertas había una enorme y profunda abolladura.

La furgoneta también estaba destrozada, por el impacto las llantas estallaron, la parte frontal quedo irreconocible y una de las puertas se encontraba a unos metros de la furgoneta tirada en el suelo. Nick saco rápidamente al conductor de la furgoneta, era un tigre que se encontraba inconsciente, el impacto hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza y se rompiera unas cuantas costillas.

Varios animales se encontraban en la zona mirando el accidente, incluso autos que circulaban por la autopista se habían detenido para observar esa escena. Al cabo de un rato llegaron 3 ambulancias y un camión de bomberos al lugar en donde se habían estrellado ambos vehículos.

Luke entro a los almacenes de la discoteca, caminó un rato por el lugar y finalmente encontró una puerta verde. Luke podía escuchar a animales hablando y riendo del otro lado de la puerta así que dejo el maletín negro que llevaba en el suelo y entró a la habitación. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un sitio algo grande lleno de cajas con botellas, alimentos y equipos de sonido, también había 8 animales, unos eran enormes rinocerontes y los otros eran osos con un aspecto amenazante. Estaban bebiendo y jugando póker, pero todo esto fue interrumpido cuando Luke entro al lugar. Los animales veían bastante desconcertados al zorro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo un oso acercándose al zorro.

-Quedan arrestados por trata de blancas- dijo Luke con un tono bastante serio en su voz- Por favor no pongan resistencia. –

Los animales comenzaron a reírse por lo que había dicho Luke- ¿Eres policía? ¿Es una broma? - dijo uno de los rinocerontes- ¿Y qué harás pequeño? No sabes con quien te metes. –

El oso que estaba enfrente de Luke sacó una pistola y le apuntó- Estas en el lugar equivocado, oficial- dijo el oso disparando su arma. Todos los animales quedaron impresionados, Luke había esquivado la bala y ahora se encontraba trepado en la espalda del oso que le disparó.

-Que fastidio, yo quería hacer esto de manera rápida, pero bueno, supongo que tendré que acabar con esto de una manera no muy agradable para ustedes- dijo Luke el cual se veía muy desanimado.

El oso reaccionó rápido y comenzó a agitar su cuerpo y moverse de forma brusca para hacer que Luke dejara de estar trepado en su espalda. Los demás animales sacaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a apuntar en dirección a Luke.

\- ¡No disparen inútiles! - grito el oso al ver que sus compañeros le estaban apuntando al zorro colgado en su espalda.

Luke salto y se alejó del oso. Cuando los animales vieron esto comenzaron a dispárale, pero no lograron asestar ninguna bala, Luke se movía de forma rápida cubriéndose con las cajas que había en el lugar y cruzando por donde estaban los animales haciendo que se apuntaran los unos a los otros en un intento desesperado de acabar con el zorro.

Los animales estaban muy alterados, no lograban acabar con Luke y en ocasiones terminaban apuntándose entre sí accidentalmente haciendo que se gritaran entre ellos y bajaran sus armas. Luego de un rato de estar corriendo por toda la sala, Luke trepó una torre de cajas y se paró en la cima de esta.

-Acabemos de una vez, no quiero perder más tiempo- dijo Luke colocándose la máscara antigás que tenía colgada en su cuello. La máscara cubría por completo su hocico. Luke metió sus patas dentro de su gabardina y saco dos latas azules que poseían un botón.

Luke presiono los botones de ambas latas y luego las lanzo, de ellas comenzó a salir una especie de humo que poco a poco invadía la sala en donde se encontraban. Los animales miraban fijamente las latas con algo de temor.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso? - gritó uno de los osos bastante alterado.

Luke volvió a meter sus patas dentro de su gabardina, pero esta vez saco dos enormes cuchillos militares de color plateado. Los animales veían fijamente a Luke esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento, pero la desesperación de ver que el gas cada vez llenaba más la habitación hizo que se desesperaran y comenzaran a disparar ferozmente al zorro que se encontraba encima de la torre de cajas.

Luke saltó del lugar en donde se encontraba y calló enfrente de uno de los osos, luego uso uno de sus cuchillos para hacer un corte en la pierna del animal. El oso grito de dolor, el cuchillo le había hecho una herida bastante profunda. Se podía observar como la carne del animal se separó en dos partes debido al corte y dejaba un charco de sangre en el suelo.

Los animales, asustados, comenzaron a disparar desesperadamente, pero a algunos se les habían agotado las balas, así que decidieron escapar del lugar, pero fueron alcanzados por el gas emitido por las latas. Comenzaron a sentirse mareados y veían borroso, hacían movimientos erráticos y algunos de los animales habían caído de rodillas intentando escapar.

Wolfe y Selene seguían esperando en el lugar que Luke les había indicado, podían escuchar varios disparos y gritos.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? - preguntó Wolfe el cual movía sus orejas cada vez que sonaba un disparo.

-Lo más probable es que Luke se halla topado con los criminales- dijo Selene dirigiéndose a uno de los pasillos de la discoteca- Ven, vamos. -

\- ¡Espera! Nos dijeron que esperáramos, lo mejor sería seguir ordenes- dijo Wolfe con intenciones de detener a Selene.

Llegaron al lugar 3 lobos y un León que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los oficiales, así que sacaron unas pistolas y comenzaron a dispararles. Selene se cubrió detrás de un muro y Wolfe se hizo detrás de los barriles metálicos. Ambos oficiales respondieron a los criminales disparándoles.

Las balas iban de un lado a otro. Wolfe se movió rápidamente detrás de un auto azul que había en el lugar, los lobos y el león al ver esto fijaron su atención en Wolfe y comenzaron a disparar al automóvil. Selene al ver que le habían dejado de disparar salió de su cobertura y le disparo a los animales, pero solo logro hacer que uno de sus disparos rozara el hombro de uno de los lobos. Los animales fijaron su atención en Selene y le apuntaron, pero antes de que pudieran disparar Wolfe se levantó y le disparo cerca del estómago al león el cual se desplomó en el suelo.

Wolfe le disparo a los lobos, pero cuando apretó el gatillo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin balas. Uno de los lobos fue corriendo a donde estaba Wolfe y comenzó a golpearlo mientras que el otro estaba centrado en Selene apuntando al lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Selene se hizo detrás de los barriles metálicos y el lobo al ver esto se apresuró en ir a donde estaba escondida.

Cuando el lobo se acercó lo suficiente a Selene, esta se apresuró y salto para agarrar la pistola que tenía el lobo. Tomo su mano con fuerza y logro desarmarlo, pero el lobo le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego la golpeo en la cara haciendo que la oficial soltara su arma y callera al suelo. El lobo recogió el arma de Selene y le apuntó.

Se escuchó un estruendoso disparo, Selene había usado el arma que Luke le había dado, la tenía colgada en su cinturón y se apresuró en empuñarla y disparar. La bala impactó en uno de los brazos del lobo el cual quedó cubierto de sangre. La herida era bastante grande, había salpicaduras de sangre por todo el cuerpo del lobo y unas cuantas gotas cayeron en el uniforme de Selene.

Selene aprovechó que el lobo estaba incapacitado para tirarlo al suelo y esposarlo, este no mostró resistencia, luego se apresuró en ir a socorrer a su compañero. Wolfe estaba peleando con el otro lobo, se golpeaban muy fuerte y agresivamente, gotas de sangre emanaban de los hocicos de ambos animales, pero la pelea fue interrumpida por Selene quien le estaba apuntando al lobo. Este no tuvo más opción que rendirse y dejarse arrestar por los oficiales.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Wolfe preocupado por el bienestar de su compañera.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió Selene mientras masajeaba su hombro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

-Mi hombro me duele, esta pistola es bastante potente y tiene un brusco retroceso- dijo Selene mostrándole la pistola a Wolfe.

Wolfe tomó el arma y la miro, era mucho más pesada y grande que las que usaban en la policía de Zootopia, además la boca de la pistola era mucho más grande. Luego Wolfe se acercó al lobo y lo revisó, tenía una enorme herida y la bala había atravesado su brazo.

La voz de Luke comenzó a sonar por los audífonos que tenían los oficiales.

-Oficiales, necesito que dejen el sitio que están vigilando y suban a los almacenes- dijo Luke.

-Entendido- respondieron ambos oficiales los cuales guardaron sus armas y se dirigieron a donde les habían indicado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con Luke, el cual acababa de salir de una habitación, recogió el maletín negro que dejo al lado de la puerta y se retiró la máscara antigás. El zorro tenía varias manchas de sangre en su gabardina lo que despertó el interés de Wolfe y Selene por saber lo que había ocurrido.

-Lo mejor será que esperen un rato antes de entrar a esa habitación- dijo Luke caminando rápidamente en dirección a la otra puerta- Síganme-

Los oficiales le hicieron caso a Luke, pero seguían observando con intriga la puerta verde de donde había salido. Intentaron entrar a otra habitación, pero la puerta estaba con llave, así que tuvieron que derribarla. Wolfe comenzó a golpear una y otra vez la puerta con su hombro hasta que por fin cedió, detrás de la puerta se encontraba una habitación en donde estaban 4 tigresas que estaban atadas con unas cuerdas.

Luke sacó un cuchillo y corto todas las cuerdas que ataban a las tigresas, Wolfe las ayudo a levantarse y comenzó a hablarles para tranquilizarlas, Selene vigilaba que no apareciera otro criminal. Luke saco de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un celular y llamó al jefe Bogo.

-Jefe Bogo, necesito que envié patrullas y ambulancias a la discoteca "fest", por favor apresúrese- Al terminar de decir esto Luke colgó la llamada sin dejar que el jefe le diera alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Wolfe.

-Esperaremos a que las patrullas lleguen, luego nos reuniremos con Kiara y los otros dos oficiales- dijo Luke guardando su celular. - Síganme-

Wolfe, Selene y las 4 tigresas siguieron a Luke, se dirigían a la puerta por donde habían entrado. Wolfe se detuvo frente a la puerta verde de antes y la abrió. El lobo quedo atónito por lo que vio, los osos y los rinocerontes que estaban en esa habitación se encontraban tirados en el suelo, algunos con cortadas bástate profundas en las extremidades, también había casquillos de balas en el piso y marcas de disparos en varias cajas, botellas rotas y gigantescos charcos de sangre en el piso, parecía una escena de película "gore", pero lo que más predominaba era un olor bastante extraño que lastimaba las fosas nasales de Wolfe. De repente Luke cerró la puerta bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? - dijo Wolfe el cual restregaba sus patas en su nariz.

-Usé un gas somnífero, causa mareos, perdida del conocimiento y en ocasiones parálisis. El gas tardará un rato en disiparse, lo mejor será que no abran esa puerta- dijo Luke mientras seguía caminando.

Pasaron unos minutos y muchas patrullas llegaron al lugar, también llegaron varias ambulancias. El sitio estaba muy ajetreado, por el sonido de los disparos varios animales habían comenzado a correr y escapar del lugar por temor de ser heridos.

Cuando la mayoría de animales ya habían abandonado el sitio los oficiales que llegaron procedieron a entrar a la discoteca. El jefe Bogo y su equipo de rinocerontes se reunieron con Luke el cual les indico el paradero de los animales a los que "arrestó". Poco a poco los oficiales sacaron a los criminales heridos que estaban inconscientes, fueron subidos en ambulancias y llevados a un hospital. Las tigresas fueron llevadas a la comisaría, allí llamarían a sus padres debido a que eran menores de edad y Luke, Selene y Wolfe se dirigieron a la comisaría en donde esperarían a Kiara, Judy y Nick.

Kiara esposó a los animales escoltas y se reunió con Judy la cual estaba frente a la puerta del motel intentando tranquilizar a las adolescentes quienes no paraban de llorar y temblar.

Varias patrullas de policía y unas cuantas ambulancias comenzaron a llegar al lugar. Los oficiales de las patrullas se bajaron y arrestaron a los clientes que se encontraban dentro del motel y los animales que escoltaban la furgoneta fueron subidos en ambulancias y llevados a hospitales al igual que las adolescentes. Kiara se apresuró en usar su audífono para contactar a Nick.

-Oficial Wilde, ¿se encuentra bien? - dijo Kiara con preocupación.

-Sí, me encuentro bien, estoy en una autopista a unas cuadras del motel, hay varios helicópteros de reporteros, búsquenlos y me encontraran- dijo Nick usando su audífono con micrófono.

Kiara miro a sus alrededores y pudo ver los helicópteros a los que Nick se refería entonces se subió a una patrulla con Judy y se apresuró en ir al lugar en donde se encontraba Nick. Cuando llegaron vieron a Nick ser revisado por unos paramédicos. Judy y Kiara se bajaron de la patrulla y se apresuraron en ir a donde estaba el zorro.

\- ¡Nick! - grito Judy con los ojos llorosos.

-Hola zanahorias, bonita noche ¿no? - dijo Nick burlonamente.

-Por favor, evite hacer cosas tan temerarias- dijo Kiara enojada.

-Vean el lado positivo, atrape al de la furgoneta, se lo llevaron en una ambulancia hace un rato.

Kiara vio la furgoneta estrellada contra un muro, pero lo que la había dejado completamente asombrada fue ver el auto de Luke hecho un desastre. No sabía cómo le iba a decir a Luke el estado de su vehículo.

-Volvamos a la comisaría, allí nos reuniremos con los demás- dijo Kiara.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Nick estirando sus brazos.

-Espera Nick, ¿no deberías ir a un hospital? - Judy estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar del zorro.

-No te preocupes zanahorias, ya me revisaron y me dijeron que estoy bien, y ya desinfectaron las cortadas que tengo- dijo Nick con intención de tranquilizar a Judy.


	13. Chapter 13

Judy, Nick y Kiara volvieron a la comisaría, había sido un arduo trabajo y se sentían agotados, sobre todo Nick y Judy. Una vez entraron a la comisaría se encontraron con Selene y Wolfe quienes los esperaban frente a la recepción.

Los oficiales hablaron un rato y luego se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe Bogo, entraron y se encontraron con Luke el cual estaba sentado en una silla esperándolos. Los oficiales tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a hablar sobre el caso que acababan de resolver.

-Todos hicieron un buen trabajo- dijo Kiara alegremente.

-Dejaremos que el jefe Bogo y los demás policías de Zootopia se encarguen de encarcelar a los criminales y devolver a las secuestradas con sus familias- dijo Luke mirando a todos los oficiales.

-Esos miserables ya no le harán daño a nadie más- dijo Wolfe apretando sus garras.

-Yo me encargare de hacer el reporte sobre el caso, ustedes descansen, los veré después. Vámonos Kiara. - dijo Luke levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Emm… Luke- dijo Kiara evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

-Creo que hoy nos tocara volver al hotel usando el metro- Kiara hablaba con un tono bastante incomodo en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Luke bastante intrigado mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando fríamente a Kiara.

Kiara iba a decirle a Luke sobre lo que había sucedido con su auto. Ella pensaba en mentirle acerca de lo que en verdad sucedió para evitar que Luke se enojara con Nick, pero no sabía mentir y estaba segura de que no le creería y que descubriría la verdad. Por suerte Nick habló antes de que dijera alguna palabra.

-Lo que sucede es que la furgoneta que llevaba a las secuestradas intentó huir, pero al escapar se estrelló con su auto y el choque causo que ambos vehículos quedaran destrozados- dijo Nick con bastante confianza usando sus habilidades de estafador para que Luke no sospechara nada- No se preocupe, en Zootopia hay buenos mecánicos y estoy seguro de que su auto quedara incluso mejor de lo que estaba antes.

Luke no dijo ni una sola palabra y se retiró del lugar, Kiara se apresuró en alcanzarlo, se despidió de los oficiales y luego fue tras su compañero. Wolfe también se despidió de Nick, Judy y Selene y luego se fue. La siguiente en irse fue Selene dejando a Judy y a Nick solos en la oficina.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ir a un hospital? - preguntó Judy debido a que seguía preocupada por Nick.

-Estoy bien zanahorias, solo me duele un poco el pecho, pero no me pasa nada grave- dijo Nick el cual sobaba su pecho para intentar calmar el dolor. - Mejor vámonos a casa-

Judy y Nick salieron de la comisaría y se fueron hacia el apartamento de Judy, para ellos ya era costumbre el ir primero al apartamento de la coneja para que luego el zorro pudiera irse tranquilo a su casa. Cuando llegaron Nick se despidió de su compañera y luego se dirigió hacia su hogar. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su casa, entró y se recostó en su cama, luego comenzó a quejarse del dolor en su pecho, en verdad le dolía, pero trataba de disimular enfrente de los demás para no hacer preocupar a Judy a Wolfe o a Selene y para no mostrar debilidad ante Luke quien ahora se había vuelto una especie de rival para él.

Nick tomó unas pastillas para calmar el dolor las cuales resultaron ser efectivas puesto que al pasar los minutos el dolor iba disminuyendo logrando que el zorro estuviera más cómodo y pudiera relajarse y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los oficiales se reunieron oficina del jefe Bogo como lo habían hecho los anteriores días. Al entrar se encontraron con Luke, Kiara y el jefe Bogo. Ellos siempre llegaban mucho más temprano que los demás. Nick, Judy, Wolfe y Selene entraron y tomaron asiento.

-Oficial Hopps, usted y su equipo han hecho un buen trabajo- dijo el jefe Bogo con una actitud bastante firme.

-Gracias señor- respondió Judy respetuosamente.

-Los familiares de las secuestradas se contactaron con nosotros, ellos están completamente agradecidos por lo que ustedes hicieron- dijo el jefe Bogo cruzándose de brazos- Además salió en las noticias como la primera coneja policía volvió a hacer justicia, muchos animales la admiran- Judy se avergonzó un poco por lo que dijo el jefe, pero también se sentía halagada.

-También salió en las noticias un video que mostraba como estrelló mi auto, oficial Wilde- dijo Luke mirando a Nick amenazadoramente.

-Lo importante es que esos criminales no lastimarán a nadie más y pasaran un largo tiempo en prisión- habló Wolfe alegremente.

\- ¿Qué trabajo nos dará hoy jefe? -preguntó Nick algo incómodo por la mirada amenazante que tenía Luke sobre él.

-El día de hoy patrullaran la ciudad- Al escuchar las órdenes del jefe Bogo los oficiales salieron para iniciar a patrullar la ciudad, menos Kiara y Luke quienes se quedaron en la oficina con el jefe Bogo. Luke sacó unas fotografías de su gabardina y se las dio al jefe Bogo el cual las miró atentamente. Las imágenes que contenían las fotografías eran de las pistolas que utilizaban los secuestradores de la discoteca.

-Ese tipo de pistolas no se consiguen fácilmente, además están modificadas. Hace tiempo, unos oficiales de otra ciudad confiscaron un cargamento de armas que transportaba un camión que había llegado y entre esas armas se encontraban este tipo de pistolas que también estaban modificadas- dijo Luke mientras que el jefe veía todas las fotografías.

-Las armas fueron traídas a Zootopia, pero ¿de dónde las enviaron? - el jefe Bogo terminó de ver las fotografías y luego centro todos sus pensamientos en tratar de averiguar la procedencia de esas armas.

-Es probable que esas armas se hayan enviado desde Ciudad Oasis después de todo usted es testigo de cómo un cargamento con otro tipo de armas fue traído aquí a Zootopia y entregado a unos narcotraficantes- Luke suspiró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos al respecto? - el jefe Bogo se preocupó bastante por la seguridad de Zootopia y estaba desesperado esperando a que los agentes del COAT le dijeran alguna solución.

-Por el momento necesito que nos asigne otro caso, quiero observar más a la oficial Hopps y a su equipo, además lo más apropiado es que usted vigile a los narcotraficantes, no los intente arrestar, solo obsérvelos con cautela- dijo Luke tomando las fotografías y guardándolas.

-Bien, cuando lleguen nuevos casos les asignare alguno- Kiara y Luke salieron de la oficina del jefe Bogo.

Mientras tanto, la oficial Hopps y su equipo conducían por la ciudad vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Durante el patrullaje no sucedió gran cosa, unos animales discutiendo por casi tener un accidente de tránsito, unos jóvenes molestando a los vecinos con música a alto volumen y una niña perdida que luego encontró a su madre, nada que necesitara arrestar a alguien o que implicara violencia. Cuando los oficiales terminaron su jornada laboral, volvieron a la comisaría a reportarse con el jefe Bogo y luego fueron libres de ir a sus hogares y descansar.

Nick y Judy iban caminando por la calle, en comparación a los anteriores días el patrullaje que realizaron no fue tan agotador. Mientras caminaban varios animales que pasaban a su lado los saludaban y los felicitaban por realizar un buen trabajo, ellos eran bastante famosos y eran admirados por muchos.

\- ¿A qué hora nos veremos mañana? - preguntó Judy con emoción.

\- ¿Mañana? - Nick no entendía a qué se refería Judy.

-Sí, mañana es sábado, recuerda que me dijiste que saldríamos el sábado, pero no me dijiste a donde- En ese momento Nick recordó todo, se distrajo con el caso de la discoteca y con su "rivalidad" con Luke haciendo que no le prestara atención a su cita con la coneja.

-Es verdad- dijo Nick- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las 12 pm? –

-Está bien, y ¿A dónde vamos a ir? - Judy estaba muy interesada en saber que planes tenía el zorro.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al siguiente día Judy se levantó de su cama con ánimos, se bañó, se arregló y desayunó, luego de hacer todo esto espero a que el reloj marcara las 12 pm para reunirse con Nick y cuando por fin llegó la tan esperada hora alguien tocó su puerta. Cuando Judy abrió la puerta se encontró con Nick quien la estaba esperando con emoción. Primero irían a un parque de diversiones muy popular en la ciudad y luego la llevaría a una cena romántica en uno de los restaurantes más prestigioso y reservados de toda Zootopia.

Nick la llevó al parque de diversiones el cual tenía gigantescas montañas rusas y muchas atracciones, Judy quería subirse a todas en especial a las montañas rusas, ella las adoraba. Ambos hicieron un emocionante recorrido por todo el lugar subiéndose a la mayoría de las atracciones, sobre todo a las que tenían que ver con velocidad y adrenalina como las montañas rusas, se divertían mucho. A veces se detenían a comer algo ligero como algodones de azúcar o refrescos, una de las atracciones que más disfrutaron fue una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna en la cual pudieron observar un hermoso atardecer que cubría la ciudad. Pasaron las horas y anocheció, así que Nick decidió llevar a Judy al "evento principal", la cena romántica.

Salieron del parque de diversiones y se fueron al restaurante en donde cenarían. Judy desconocía por completo el lugar a donde la llevaría el zorro y esto la emocionaba. La coneja quedo completamente impresionada cuando llegaron a las puertas del lugar, el restaurante era inmenso y con un diseño de construcción bastante extravagante, cuando entraron una nutria que vestía con un elegante traje negro los atendió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿tienen reservación? - dijo la nutria con una forma de hablar bastante tranquila y cordial.

-Sí, hice una reservación a nombre de Nick Wilde- Mientras que Nick hablaba con la nutria Judy miraba fascinada el interior del lugar. Del techo colgaban varios candelabros y había grandes ventanales. Una inmensa alfombra roja cubría partes del suelo y los lugares que no eran cubiertos por la alfombra mostraban unas elegantes baldosas de color gris. Las mesas eran cafés y poseían un diseño victoriano junto con las sillas, además estaban cubiertas por un largo mantel blanco con decoraciones rojas.

-Por favor, síganme- dijo la nutria el cual los llevo a una mesa para dos adornada con velas. Nick y Judy se sentaron en las sillas que acompañaban a la mesa y luego la nutria se retiró.

-Nick, este lugar es increíble- dijo Judy fascinada por la decoración del lugar.

-Qué bueno que te guste el sitio, es uno de los restaurantes más reservados de toda Zootopia- dijo Nick pasándole una carta que contenía los platos que servían en el lugar y sus precios.

Judy miro atentamente la carta para escoger lo que comería, pero se retractó de pedir algo cuando vio los precios de los alimentos. Todos los platos eran muy costosos ningún plato bajaba de los 80 dólares, lo más barato eran las bebidas las cuales costaban entre 10 a 30 dólares.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar? Zanahorias- dijo Nick quien también miraba la carta pensando en que ordenar.

-Nick, todo es muy costoso- A judy le parecía muy descortés hacer que el zorro pagara una cantidad tan elevada solo por invitarla a cenar.

-No te preocupes zanahorias, ordena lo que quieras- dijo Nick mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa y alentadora.

Al cabo de un rato se les acercó una cebra quien era el mesero el cual iba a tomar sus órdenes. Nick pidió unos espaguetis con vegetales y de postre pidió un parfait de vainilla, por otro lado, Judy pidió unas verduras al vapor y de postre un pastel de zanahoria, para acompañar sus alimentos pidieron una botella de uno de los más exquisitos vinos de frutos rojos. El camarero anotó lo que pidieron y luego se retiró.

-Ha sido una semana pesada, ¿no crees? - Nick buscaba iniciar un tema de conversación mientras esperaban la comida.

-Sí, resolvimos dos casos complicados, menos mal nos están ayudando agentes del COAT- dijo Judy suspirando.

-Admito que son bastante hábiles, pero no son la gran cosa- dijo Nick de forma orgullosa para no sentirse inferior que ellos.

-Están mucho más capacitados que nosotros, a su lado me siento inútil, después de todo no ayude mucho en los casos- Judy se sentía bastante inútil lo que hizo que hablara decepcionada de sí misma.

-No eres inútil- dijo Nick de forma seria- Eres Judy Hopps, la "primer coneja policía de Zootopia", la oficial que resolvió el caso de los aulladores y salvó la ciudad, sacaste los mejores resultados en la academia, eres admirada por muchos y me sacaste de una vida de delincuencia volviéndome tu compañero. Nunca te rendiste cuanto te decían que nunca serias policía, nunca abandonaste tus objetivos. Esos agentes del gobierno tienen mejor tecnología y tuvieron un entrenamiento distinto, pero eso no los hace especiales, tu si eres especial, eres muy importante para mí, así que cada vez que te sientas inútil solo tienes que mirar mi pasado, el estúpido zorro que le vendió una alfombra de zorrillo a un jefe de la mafia- Las palabras del zorro hicieron que Judy se alegrara y se sonrojara, él siempre estaba ahí para alentarla y acompañarla en los momentos más difíciles.

-Gracias Nick, tu también eres importante para mi- Judy mostró una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que el Nick se tranquilizara y se avergonzara un poco por la forma en como halagó a Judy.

-Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte y cuidarte Judy, recuérdalo- dijo Nick con una voz suave y calmada mientras tomaba la pata de Judy la cual se encontraba recostada encima de la mesa. A Judy se le acelero el corazón y se sonrojó cuando Nick puso su pata encima de la de ella. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, no prestaban atención a lo que los rodeaba, era como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido dejándolos a ellos dos solos mirándose con ternura.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y avergonzados. Judy comenzaba a entender que lo que sentía por el zorro iba más allá que una simple amistad. Judy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nick, pero su "burbuja romántica" se rompió cuando el mesero llego con los alimentos que habían pedido haciendo que separaran sus patas.

-B…Bien llegó la comida- dijo Nick intentando disimular su vergüenza.

-Sí, que…bien- dijo Judy aún más avergonzada que Nick.

Los dos comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de temas como la familia, el clima, el trabajo, lo típico de una conversación normal. Cuando acabaron el plato principal el mesero volvió a aparecer para limpiar la mesa y para luego traerles los postres que ordenaron.

Ambos terminaron de comer, Nick pagó la cena y luego se retiraron del lugar despidiéndose de la nutria que estaba atendiendo la puerta. La noche no termino ahí, fueron a un parque que quedaba por el lugar y se sentaron en unas bancas de madera, la noche era algo cálida y no sentían frio. Ambos miraban como automóviles pasaban por la carretera y como las tiendas comenzaban a apagar sus luminosos letreros y a cerrar sus puertas.

-Judy, la última vez que te dije esto no salió bien, pero esta vez no lo tomare mal y no huiré. Me gustas - dijo Nick mirando a los ojos de la coneja esperando su respuesta.

-Nick… la última vez te herí, no supe que responderte y eso mi hizo sentir fatal, eres alguien muy especial para mí, pero todavía tengo dudas respecto a mis sentimientos, no estoy muy segura de mi misma y tampoco segura de lo que pensarían los demás si formáramos una relación- dijo Judy pensando muy bien en lo que decía para no volver a lastimar a Nick.

-Está bien… lo entiendo, es difícil amar a alguien y más si ese alguien es tu depredador natural, pero… no importa lo que los demás piensen, lo único que importa es lo que tu sientas, así que puedo esperar- dijo Nick de forma alentadora, no se sentía mal por confesarse nuevamente- Aun así, me ganare tu corazón, Judy. -

Judy se alegró al ver que no había herido a Nick, ella aún tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, pero lo que dijo Nick era verdad, solo importaba lo que ella sintiera por él. Aun no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, no hasta que supiera claramente lo que ella sentía. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, Nick soltó un par de lágrimas y Judy lo consoló, luego se despidieron y se fueron para sus hogares.

Nick iba caminando hacia su casa, a pesar de que lo habían "rechazado" estaba bastante tranquilo, llegó a su hogar y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, pensaba en su cita con Judy y en donde llevarla cuando la volviera a invitar a salir, luego de un rato Nick quedo profundamente dormido.

La noche era tranquila, todo estaba en calma. Los animales que aún estaban en la calle se dirigían para sus casas y en el Distrito de Las Praderas (Lugar montañoso donde se encuentran animales de pastoreo) se encontraba uno de los laboratorios más grandes de Zootopia en donde se hacían experimentos con enfermedades y se guardaban diferentes tipos de químicos. En el laboratorio se encontraban dos carneros que portaban batas blancas.

-Hey Carl, ¿quieres ir a beber algo? - dijo una de las cabras quitándose su bata y colgándola en un armario.

-Si tu invitas voy- respondió la otra cabra cerrando el almacén donde guardaban los materiales que usaban con llave. Ambas cabras iban saliendo del laboratorio cuando se toparon con 3 animales que evitaron que siguieran caminando.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? - dijo Carl con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, ¿serias tan amable de darme la llave del almacén? Sonó una voz femenina y elegante. Los carneros no podían distinguir bien la raza de los animales, la oscuridad de la noche no les permitía ver con claridad aparte de eso los 3 animales llevaban puesto un casco.

-No podemos darles la llave- dijo el otro carnero de forma intimidante.

\- ¡A la mierda! - dijo uno de los animales con una voz áspera y que desprendía locura y agresividad. El animal sacó una porra extensible la cual uso para golpear en la cabeza a los dos carneros dejándolos inconscientes en el piso. El animal tomó la llave y luego los 3 entraron en el laboratorio, abrieron el almacén y se llevaron varias cosas, cuando salieron del laboratorio una camioneta roja y desgastada apareció y los animales se subieron en ella dejando rápidamente el lugar.

-Que aburrido- volvió hablar el animal con la voz áspera mientras se retiraba el casco revelando su identidad, ese animal era un chimpancé- Esperaba más acción.

-Tenemos lo que el jefe nos pidió, confórmate con eso- dijo el animal de la voz femenina la cual también se retiró el casco, era una coyote de color gris.

-Apresurémonos- dijo el tercer animal el cual resultó ser un oso hormiguero bastante grande con una voz joven y de carácter fuerte.

\- ¡Ya lo escuchaste! ¡apresúrate idiota! - le gritó el chimpancé al animal que conducía.

-Ya lo escuché, ¡imbécil!, mejor cállate - respondió el animal que conducía el cual era una liebre café con una mala actitud.


	14. Chapter 14

Era lunes nuevamente Judy y Nick, como era de costumbre, fueron temprano a la comisaría para iniciar su labor como policías. Esta vez no se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe Bogo, sino que fueron a la sala de reuniones con todos los demás policías de Zootopia. Allí estaban Selene y Wolfe esperándolos. Cuando todos los oficiales llegaron a la sala el jefe Bogo prosiguió a hablar.

-La semana pasada se resolvieron varios casos y se demostró una vez más que la policía de Zootopia está capacitada para proteger la ciudad y cuidar la paz- dijo el jefe Bogo hablándoles a todos los policías de la sala- Todos ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo. Antes de asignarles algún caso tengo que mencionar dos cosas. La primera es que en unas semanas se harán las votaciones para escoger al siguiente alcalde de Zootopia, ese día todos tendremos que hacer guardia en el lugar y también tendremos que escoltar a los candidatos y vigilar los lugares en donde den sus discursos. La otra cosa que tengo que decirles es que ahora tenemos a dos nuevos reclutas, ellos son el oficial Luke y la oficial Kiara.

El jefe Bogo señaló al fondo de la sala en donde se encontraban Luke y Kiara sentados en unas sillas, ambos portaban el uniforme de la policía de Zootopia. Algunos animales habían volteado a ver a los dos animales, entre ellos el equipo de Judy. Kiara saludaba a todos los animales que la veían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Luke estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. El jefe Bogo comenzó a asignar varios casos a los equipos de policías, finalmente quedaron en la sala Judy, Selene, Wolfe, Nick, Kiara, Luke y el jefe Bogo. Los animales se reunieron en una sola mesa esperando a que el jefe Bogo les asignara su siguiente trabajo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están usando los uniformes de la policía de Zootopia? - preguntó Wolfe quien veía atentamente a los dos agentes del COAT.

-No queremos llamar la atención. Es bastante raro ver a dos animales vestidos de forma casual trabajando con la policía, así que a partir de ahora nos haremos pasar como oficiales de Zootopia y usaremos sus uniformes- dijo Kiara exhibiendo su nuevo traje como si fuera una modelo- además, me parece lindo este uniforme, no me disgusta usarlo.

-Opino todo lo contrario. Esto es demasiado incomodo- dijo Luke quien jalaba las mangas del uniforme para acomodárselo. Su pelaje era tan prominente que se desbordaba del uniforme, sobre todo en la parte del cuello y de los brazos- Me queda algo pequeño, no logro que mi pelaje se quede dentro del uniforme… que fastidio. -

Nick se reía en voz baja, le daba mucha gracia ver a Luke batallar contra su uniforme, también le daba mucha gracia el aspecto que tenía puesto que le hacía recordar a los peluches con mucho pelaje portando ropa más pequeña que su cuerpo. A Judy también la hacía reír el aspecto de Luke, pero ella, al contrario de Nick, trataba de controlarse para no soltar ninguna carcajada.

\- ¿Que haremos hoy? - preguntó Judy la cual aún intentaba contener su risa.

-Hubo un robo en un laboratorio ubicado en el Distrito de las Praderas, vallan a investigar lo que sucedió. Ya le di a Kiara y a Luke la información que tenemos sobre el caso- dijo el jefe Bogo quien se retiró de la sala una vez termino de hablar.

Los oficiales no perdieron más tiempo hablando y se dirigieron al laboratorio. Una vez allí, comenzaron a investigar. El lugar no tenía nada fuera de lo común, no había nada roto y nada fue forcejeado. Los oficiales no conseguían hallar ningún rastro de lo que fue robado ni tampoco encontraron algo que les indicara quienes cometieron el robo. Revisaron las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les ayudara a solucionar el caso, pero fue inútil, las cámaras fueron inhabilitadas al momento que sucedió el robo, ninguna grabó nada de ese momento.

-Deberíamos revisar los alrededores del laboratorio, quizá encontremos algo- dijo Judy-

-Los animales que trabajan aquí fueron atacados afuera, es probable que encontremos algo- respondió Kiara saliendo del laboratorio con Judy.

Luke, Wolfe, Selene y Nick seguían dentro revisando por segunda vez el laboratorio mientras que Judy y Kiara revisaban a fuera. Nick y Wolfe entraron en la bodega en donde había una infinidad de frascos. Cada frasco llevaba una etiqueta pegada la cual poseía una secuencia de números y letras, también había varias mesas y sillas metálicas, unos trajes que cubrían todo el cuerpo de color amarillo, unas batas y algunos baúles con implementos como microscopios, jeringas y probetas.

-QEL-74, ¿Qué carajos es esto? - dijo Nick sosteniendo uno de los frascos en sus patas leyendo la etiqueta pegada a él.

-Nick, creo que deberías dejar eso donde estaba- Wolfe hablaba con cautela.

-Tranquilo, no lo voy a romper- Nick dejo el frasco en donde estaba y siguió mirando los demás frascos.

Revisaron el resto de la bodega y no encontraron nada más que frascos con contenidos desconocidos y diversos artefactos de laboratorio. Luke y Selene estaban en la sala donde se encontraban unas pantallas conectadas a las cámaras de seguridad. Luke revisaba una y otra vez las grabaciones del día del robo, pero siempre terminaba cuando las cámaras fueron inhabilitadas, por otra parte, Selene revisaba unos archivos que contenían información sobre el trabajo que realizaban en el laboratorio.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - preguntó Selene acercándose a Luke.

-No, hay 5 cámaras de seguridad y todo lo que grabaron terminan en un mismo momento, cuando los carneros salen del laboratorio. –

-Yo encontré algo que nos puede servir, encontré unas hojas que dicen los trabajos que estaban haciendo aquí. Al parecer, estaban buscando una cura para una enfermedad respiratoria y también estaban produciendo unos químicos que serían enviados a una compañía metalúrgica- dijo Selene dándole las hojas a Luke.

-Bueno, por lómenos ya sabemos lo que hacen en este lugar, pero eso no nos da ninguna pista sobre el robo. -dijo Luke mirando el contenido de las hojas- Lo que nos queda por hacer es hablar con los carneros que trabajan aquí, ellos están en un hospital cercano. –

Los oficiales volvieron a reunirse. Judy y Kiara que estaban revisando los alrededores del laboratorio no encontraron nada, la única información que obtuvieron fueron las hojas que encontró Selene. Decidieron que solo dos oficiales deberían ir a hablar con los carneros mientras que el resto intentaría reunir más información. Finalmente escogieron quienes irían al hospital. Nick y Judy serían los encargados de hablar con los carneros, ellos no perdieron ni un solo minuto y fueron al hospital.

-Selene, Wolfe, vuelvan a sus casas, no tienen nada más que hacer por hoy- dijo Kiara con voz agradable.

-Pero… ni siquiera ha atardecido y no hemos avanzado nada en el caso- alegó Wolfe.

-No encontraremos nada aquí- dijo Luke haciendo que Wolfe se quedara callado- Lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar a que la oficial Hopps y el oficial Wilde hablen con los carneros.

Los dos obedecieron a las órdenes de Kiara y volvieron a sus hogares. Luke y Kiara también salieron del lugar, no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Caminaron un rato por el sitio cruzando por varios caminos de tierra y mirando las montañas que se veían de fondo.

-Ese robo fue muy elaborado, no dejaron ni una sola pista- dijo Luke con un tono bastante serio- Además, esas cámaras fueron manipuladas por alguien que conoce bastante de tecnología y que tiene los implementos para hacerlo. -

\- ¿Crees que los animales que cometieron el robo están involucrados con Ciudad Oasis? – dijo Kiara caminando al lado del zorro.

-Es probable, pienso que esta vez no nos enfrentamos a un simple homicida o a una patética banda criminal, debemos tener cuidado-

-Por cierto, Luke… los botones de tu uniforme se desabotonaron- dijo Kiara soltando una enorme risa.

Luke miro su pecho, su abundante pelaje ocasionó que los botones de la camisa del uniforme se soltaran- Maldito uniforme, como lo detesto- dijo enojado mientras que Kiara estallaba a carcajadas.

Nick y Judy llegaron al hospital y preguntaron por los carneros en la recepción, una enfermera los llevó a donde se encontraban los animales a los que buscaban. Estaban una sala que tenía varias camillas, algunas estaban ocupadas por diversos animales, otras estaban vacías. Finalmente encontraron a los carneros, cada uno estaba recostado en una camilla.

-Buenas días, soy la oficial Judy y él es mi compañero, su nombre es Nick, venimos a hacerles unas preguntas acerca del robo del laboratorio- Judy saco un lápiz y una libreta con la intención de anotar todo lo que le dijeran.

-Buenos días oficial, mi nombre es Carl y él es Mike- dijo Carl señalando al otro carnero.

-Necesito que me respondan unas preguntas. ¿Pudieron ver la raza de alguno de los animales que los atacaron? –

-No, no pudimos distinguir nada, nos atacaron de noche y por la oscuridad no reconocimos a ningún animal- respondieron ambos carneros.

\- ¿Conocen algún motivo por el que los hallan robado? -

-No, no tenemos problemas con nadie ni tampoco nos involucramos con muchos animales, simplemente hacemos los trabajos que nos encargan, además este distrito es muy tranquilo, no suelen pasar muchas cosas por aquí. - respondió Mike.

\- ¿Cómo los atacaron y cómo llegaron al hospital? –

-Íbamos saliendo del laboratorio y nos pararon 3 animales, nos pidieron la llave, pero no se la dimos, así que uno de los animales sacó algo, no pude ver que era, y nos golpeó a ambos en la cabeza- dijo Mike

-Uno de los doctores me dijo que nos había traído un animal que pasaba por la zona en su auto y que nos vio tirados en el piso - dijo Carl

-Si van al laboratorio ¿pueden decirnos lo que robaron? -

-Podríamos revisar el inventario de este mes, así sabremos si algo falta- dijo Mike.

-Muchas gracias por cooperar, si pueden recordar algo acerca del robo o si conocen algo importante les agradecería que nos lo dijeran. Iremos mañana al laboratorio para seguir investigando- dijo Judy estrechando las patas de los carneros y despidiéndose.

Nick y Judy salieron del hospital. No volvieron al laboratorio porque habían recibido un mensaje de Kiara en sus celulares el cual les decía que volvieran a la comisaría para que subirán a la base de datos de la policía todo lo que los carneros dijeron.

\- ¿Qué opinas del caso? - preguntó Judy con la intención de iniciar una conversación con Nick.

-No tenemos mucha información, ni tampoco pruebas- Nick suspiró- estamos en una situación algo complicada-

-Estoy segura de que lo solucionaremos- Judy estaba muy emocionada- bien, volvamos a la comisaría para acabar el trabajo de hoy. –

-Estas algo emocionada zanahorias- dijo Nick sonriendo por la emoción de su compañera.

-Está situación me recuerda al caso de los aulladores, no tenía mucha información y mi carrera estaba en riesgo. Fue difícil pero muchas cosas buenas sucedieron gracias a eso. Una de esas cosas fue conocerte- dijo Judy con nostalgia y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Nick se sonrojó un poco, se sentía halagado y también le gustaba ver a Judy sonreír ya que para él se veía preciosa cuando estaba feliz.

-Volvamos a la comisaría, zanahorias-

-Sí, Nick-

Ya estaba atardeciendo y en lo más profundo del Distrito Forestal se encontraba un camión blindado transitando por una desierta carretera. El camión pertenecía a una compañía que se encargaba de transportar mercancías valiosas como joyas, dinero, obras de arte importantes, etc. Era de color amarillo y a un costado tenía pintado el logo de la compañía. El camión avanzo por la carretera y se adentró aún más en lo profundo del Distrito forestal, había llegado a una zona en donde la luz del sol era bloqueada por gigantescos árboles, el único rastro de luz existente en ese lugar era la que emitían varias lámparas de calle.

El camión se detuvo frente a un semáforo que marcaba luz roja, duraron un rato detenidos y los animales que se encontraban dentro del vehículo comenzaban a desconfiar, el semáforo no cambiaba de color y no se veía a ningún otro vehículo pasando por el lugar. De repente aparecieron dos motocicletas conducidas por un chimpancé y un oso hormiguero. Las motocicletas se ubicaron enfrente del camión evitando que hullera. Ambos animales se bajaron de sus motos y se acercaron a las puertas del camión.

-Toc Toc, ¿qué esperan?, bajen- dijo el chimpancé quien golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta del conductor con una de sus patas.

En eso, los animales que iban dentro del camión se bajaron, eran 2 leopardos que llevaban escopetas y chalecos antibalas. Los leopardos no dudaron en apuntar al chimpancé y al oso hormiguero. De la puerta trasera del camión blindado se bajó un intimidante elefante que portaba los mismos implementos que los leopardos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué mierda creen que hacen? - dijo el elefante el cual se veía bastante amenazador.

-Vamos, se ven patéticos, creen que me sentiré amenazado por ser apuntado con un arma, no me jodan- dijo el chimpancé riéndose y acercándose al leopardo que le apuntaba- Vamos dispara, no dudes. Pierdes una valiosa oportunidad, si no reaccionas rápido cualquiera podría herirte- el chimpancé desbordaba locura en su mirada lo cual intimidaba al leopardo que le apuntaba con su escopeta.

Repentinamente el chimpancé subió encima de la camioneta de un salto, el leopardo no dudo en disparar cuando vio esto, pero no logró atinarle. El chimpancé comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro esquivando con éxito todos los disparos que provenían del leopardo y del elefante quien se había unido al combate.

Mientras tanto, el segundo leopardo seguía apuntándole al oso hormiguero, no le quitaba la vista de encima- N.…no te muevas- dijo el leopardo con voz temblorosa.

-Baja el arma- dijo el oso hormiguero mirando fijamente a los ojos del leopardo.

-S…si te mueves, disparare- replicó el leopardo.

El oso hormiguero golpeo la escopeta del leopardo, el golpe hizo que la escopeta volara por los aires alejándose de ambos animales. El leopardo reaccionó rápidamente y atacó al oso hormiguero con una lluvia de golpes, variaba entre patadas y puños, pero todos sus ataques fueron inútiles puesto que el oso hormiguero bloqueó todo. El oso hormiguero se alejó un poco del leopardo, luego sacó una pistola y le disparó al leopardo en la cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo sin vida callera al piso.

-Vamos, vamos, entreténganme- decía el chimpancé con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro saltando de un lado a otro evitando los ataques que le proporcionaban el leopardo y el elefante.

\- ¡Quédate quieto! - gritó el elefante.

-Ya me aburrí, bueno, al menos me entretuvieron un rato- el chimpancé saco una porra extensible y salto hacia el elefante el cual no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El chimpancé estando encima del elefante lo golpeo varias veces en la cabeza con la porra haciendo que este callera al suelo con múltiples ríos de sangre saliendo de su cráneo. El leopardo quedo conmocionado por la escena que presenciaba, sin mucho esfuerzo el chimpancé acabo con su compañero.

El leopardo le apuntó con la escopeta y disparó, pero para su infortunio se había quedado sin balas. Rápidamente recargo su arma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chimpancé lo golpeo con la porra tumbándolo al suelo y luego lo golpeo una y otra vez. El leopardo no pudo defenderse, todos los golpes que le proporcionaba el chimpancé conectaban exitosamente.

-Cálmate, ya lo mataste- dijo el oso hormiguero señalando al leopardo que había muerto por los fuertes golpes que recibió.

-Me emocione un poco- dijo el chimpancé quien de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Había cámaras en este lugar- dijo el oso hormiguero mirando en dirección a una cámara de seguridad ubicada en un árbol.

-No te preocupes, las apague antes de que llegara el camión- dijo la coyote quien había aparecido en el lugar.

\- ¡La idea era que tomaran rápido el camión sin matar a nadie! - dijo la coyote enfurecida.

-Ellos quisieron pelear. Tranquilízate Eliza, son pequeños defectos del trabajo- dijo el chimpancé guardando su arma.

\- ¡Cállate Pierre! – dijo Eliza con gran alboroto.

-Lo lamentamos Eliza, las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos. No llevábamos los cascos puestos, así que esos animales pudieron ver nuestras identidades, no teníamos más opción que matarlos- dijo el oso hormiguero buscando una forma de justificar sus actos.

-Te entiendo, Alen, pero deshacernos de los cadáveres es bastante complicado. Necesitamos ser cautelosos, cuando noten que esos 3 animales desaparecieron van a comenzar a investigar lo que les pasó- Eliza se calmó.

-Creo que el plan de ser cautelosos ya se jodió- dijo la liebre que también llegó al lugar en una camioneta roja.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, Víctor- preguntó Alen.

\- Fui una vez más al laboratorio para asegurarme de que no dejáramos nada y cuando iba llegando observe como unos policías estaban en el lugar. Al comienzo no me preocupe, estaba seguro de que no encontrarían nada, pero escuche a uno de los policías decir que iban a hablar con los carneros que estaban en el hospital. - dijo Víctor quien se veía bastante frustrado.

\- ¿Con los carneros? - preguntó Eliza impresionada.

-Sí, ¡este imbécil no los mato con el golpe que les dio! - grito la liebre señalando a Pierre.

\- ¿No los maté?, ¡mierda! - dijo Pierre enojado.

-No, no los mataste pendejo y dos de esos policías fueron a hablar con los carneros. No sé qué les habrán dicho, pero estoy seguro de que esto podría ser una amenaza para nosotros- dijo Víctor enojado. - ¡Eres un inútil, chimpancé mugroso!

\- ¡Ya basta!, sus gritos son muy estresantes- Eliza suspiro y se relajó- Escuchen, lo más probable es que los carneros no les puedan dar información como nuestras identidades, y me encargue de las cámaras de seguridad que había en el laboratorio, así que no hay videos que muestren lo que hicimos o que nos incriminen. Si yo fuera policía, haría que los carneros revisaran todos los materiales del laboratorio para encontrar lo que falta, eso significa que lo único que conocerán esos policías es lo que nos llevamos. - Eliza cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Alen con tono bastante lúgubre.

-No tienen la suficiente información para encontrarnos o para descubrir nuestros planes. Lo primero que haremos es deshacernos de estos 3 cadáveres. Alen, sube los cadáveres a la camioneta. Víctor, lleva camión blindado al escondite, Pierre deshazte de las motos. Apresúrense, no perdamos tiempo- Luego de que Eliza hablara los 3 animales comenzaron a hacer las tareas que se les encargó.


	15. Chapter 15

El Distrito Nocturno, un lugar que en su mayoría era habitado por animales nocturnos como murciélagos, lémures, búhos y algunos felinos. Aunque esas especies eran las que más poblaban el lugar también era muy sencillo caminar por sus calles y toparse con animales comunes. El lugar tenía muchas similitudes con los demás distritos, había casas y edificios, aunque estos casi siempre se encontraban construidos dentro de una cueva. La luz del sol era escasa, aun así, se podían encontrar lámparas de calle y luces dentro de algunas casas, edificios y locales, aunque predominaba la oscuridad ante la luz. Algunos consideran que vivir en ese distrito es arriesgado, piensan que al haber tanta oscuridad era fácil que se presentaran robos o asesinatos, pero sucedía todo lo contrario.

El Distrito Nocturno, en comparación a los demás distritos, era uno de los más pacíficos, rara vez sucedía algo. La presencia de la policía era casi inexistente en ese distrito debido a que era algo complicado patrullar en el lugar por las rocosas calles que lastimaban las patrullas de policía. Por eso la principal forma que usaba la policía para vigilar ese distrito era mediante el uso de cámaras de seguridad ubicadas en las calles las cuales tenían visión nocturna.

En una de las zonas residenciales más tranquilas del Distrito Nocturno se encontraba una cafetería bastante elegante en donde llegaron dos vehículos, el camión blindado y la camioneta roja, ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la cafetería. La puerta del piloto de la camioneta se abrió y de ella se bajó Eliza cerrando la puerta al salir.

Eliza se acercó al asiento del conductor del camión y golpeó la ventanilla de la puerta. La ventanilla se abrió dejando ver a Víctor. - Lleva el camión al taller y píntalo, has que sea irreconocible. - Dijo Eliza.

-Tranquila, me encargare de tunear a esta belleza- respondió Víctor recostando sus brazos sobre el volante del camión. Luego de que acabaran de hablar el camión se fue del lugar.

Se abrió una de las puertas traseras de la camioneta, de allí salió Alen con tres enormes costales en sus patas los cuales eran arrastrados por el suelo. Eliza sacó una llave y abrió la puerta de la cafetería, luego ella y Alen entraron cerrando nuevamente la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro.

-Deshazte de esos cuerpos. - Dijo Eliza señalando a los costales que Alen cargaba.

-No te preocupes, no dejare ningún rastro de los cadáveres. - respondió Alen adentrándose en la cafetería con los costales.

Eliza entró a la cocina de la cafetería y abrió una puerta gris que la conducía a unas escaleras. Ella bajó las escaleras y llegó a una construcción subterránea. Encendió un interruptor y el sitio se iluminó de golpe dejando ver claramente sus interiores.

El lugar era una sala amplia construida en pierda que poseía 4 puertas y también una mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor y unos computadores. Eliza se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, suspiró fuertemente y estiró sus brazos para relajarse. Luego sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba e hizo una llamada. El celular sonó un par de veces hasta que alguien respondió.

-Eliza…- Dijo una voz misteriosa y sombría. – ¿Todo está saliendo según lo planeado? –

-Sí, no hay ningún problema. Ya tenemos lo que nos pidió que robáramos del laboratorio y también tenemos el camión blindado. –

-Bien, después te enviare un mensaje con lo que necesito que hagas- dijo la voz misteriosa. – ¿Cómo va la producción de drogas? –

-Ya están terminando de producirlas, muy pronto comenzaran a venderlas por toda la ciudad. – Eliza hablaba de forma delicada y respetuosa mientras se recostaba en su silla. –

\- ¿La policía no se ha dado cuenta de sus actos? –

«Lo mejor será no decirle al jefe nada sobre los oficiales que hablaron con los carneros del laboratorio», pensó Eliza. – No, ningún policía se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. –

-No quiero fallos Eliza, este plan es muy importante. - Luego de decir esto la llamada terminó.

Eliza guardo su celular y suspiro fuertemente, tenía que pensar una forma de evitar que los policías siguieran investigando el robo del laboratorio, pero se sentía segura y confiada al recordar que no tenían ninguna pista para encontrarlos, en eso un animal bajó las escaleras.

\- ¡Llegue! - gritó escandalosamente Pierre.

\- ¿¡No puedes dejar de hacer escándalo por una sola vez en tu vida!?- Gritó Eliza quien se asustó por la inesperada aparición del chimpancé.

-Cálmate, siempre estás tan amargada, lo que necesitas es encontrar un novio que te satisfaga, seguro que con eso estarás más feliz y no te sentirás tan sola. – Dijo Pierre de forma burlona y picaresca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no le duro mucho puesto que Eliza lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo caer.

Luego del alboroto Eliza se acercó a uno de los computadores, le acababa de llegar un correo que poseía la información de su siguiente objetivo. Ella lo abrió y comenzó a mirarlo. Pierre se levantó del suelo y se acercó al computador con mucha curiosidad.

Al día siguiente los oficiales fueron al laboratorio con la esperanza de que los carneros les dijeran lo que había sido robado. Todos estaban en el sitio, menos Luke. Antes de que partieran al laboratorio Luke les dijo que no los iba a acompañar puesto que se encargaría de otra cosa, no menciono que era, lo que hizo que los oficiales se llenaran de curiosidad, pero no tenían tiempo de teorizar sobre las acciones del zorro ártico ya que tenían un caso difícil por resolver.

Ellos esperaban pacientemente en la recepción del laboratorio esperando a que los carneros terminaran de hacer el inventario. Pasó un rato y los carneros salieron del almacén, se acercaron a los oficiales y comenzaron a hablar.

-Ya sabemos lo que se llevaron- dijo Mike quien sostenía una carpeta con la lista de materiales que tenían.

\- ¿Qué se llevaron? - preguntó Judy impacientemente.

-Se llevaron un químico llamado artadio, es un producto que se extrae de un mineral especial, aún se está investigando y sus usos son muy limitados, lo suelen emplear en la fabricación de metales y en la creación de medicinas- respondió Carl alardeando sus conocimientos. - ¿No se llevaron nada más? - preguntó Judy.

-No, todo lo demás está intacto-

-Gracias por la información. – Dijo Kiara de forma educada.

Los oficiales salieron del laboratorio y fueron a un puesto de limonada que había por el lugar. No sabían a donde ir o que hacer, no poseían la información necesaria para poder investigar adecuadamente.

-No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de a dónde ir o que hacer… excelente. – Dijo Nick frustrado dándole un sorbo a un vaso con limonada que agarraba con su pata.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora? - Preguntó Wolfe desanimado por no tener ninguna información que los condujera a los ladrones.

-Supongo que patrullar. - Dijo Kiara.

Mientras tanto Luke y el jefe Bogo se encontraban en una sala pequeña en donde se manejaba el sistema de vigilancia de las cámaras de seguridad en las calles de toda la ciudad. Ambos estaban sentados frente a varias pantallas que mostraban las grabaciones de cada cámara de un distrito en específico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que busca exactamente? – Dijo el jefe Bogo con seriedad.

-Cuando robaron el laboratorio, las cámaras no funcionaban, pienso que si cometieran otro robo también desactivarían las cámaras que se encontraran en el lugar. – Dijo Luke concentrado viendo las pantallas. –Aquí, estas cámaras tienen las grabaciones de los alrededores del laboratorio del día en que fue robado. –

Luke comenzó a adelantar las grabaciones y se podía apreciar como a veces las cámaras dejaban de funcionar, primero aparecía una pantalla gris en una de las cámaras, luego en otra y en otra, sucesivamente.

-Las cámaras se desactivan y vuelven a activarse después, ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo el jefe Bogo impresionado.

-Cuando van a cruzar por una zona desactivan las cámaras para que no sea grabado nada que pueda ser rastreado. - Luke comenzó a pensar y a analizar la situación. – Jefe Bogo, ¿ha llegado recientemente algún caso? -

-Nos contactó una compañía de transportes privados, nos dijeron que tres de sus empleados habían desaparecido junto con un camión. Les dije que tenían que esperar a que pasaran 48 horas para que pudiéramos investigar. –

\- ¿Cuándo lo contactaron? –

-Esta mañana. –

-Revisemos las grabaciones de ayer de cada distrito- Dijo Luke usando un teclado frente a él.

Comenzaron a revisar las grabaciones de cada distrito. Empezaron por la Sabana Central, miraron atentamente todas las cámaras hora por hora adelantando las grabaciones en busca de alguna señal de los ladrones, pero no encontraron nada. Siguieron con Tundratown, luego con la Plaza Sahara hasta que finalmente revisaron las grabaciones del Distrito Forestal. Se regocijaron cuando vieron que una de las pantallas se volvía gris.

\- ¡Allí! - Señalo el jefe Bogo con emoción.

Luke retrocedió unos minutos la grabación y se podía ver como un camión blindado llegaba al lugar, luego la pantalla se volvía gris y al pasar un rato regresaba a la normalidad, pero cuando lo hacia el camión ya no estaba.

-Lo perdimos- dijo el jefe Bogo golpeando la mesa.

-No se precipite- dijo Luke señalando una de las pantallas.

La pantalla que señalaba Luke estaba de color gris, luego volvía a la normalidad y otra pantalla se volvía gris. Cuando una pantalla dejaba de ser gris otra suplantaba su lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucede exactamente? - el jefe Bogo se encontraba muy confundido.

-Cada vez que pasan cerca de una cámara esta deja de funcionar, no sé exactamente lo que hacer para desactivarla, pero sí sé que hacen esto para evitar ser reconocidos. Es una estrategia bastante hábil para encubrir sus actos e identidades, pero no evita completamente que los podamos encontrar. Simplemente debemos mirar las pantallas que se vuelvan grises y así sabremos por donde fueron hasta llegar a su destino. – respondió Luke concentrado en las pantallas.

Luke perseguía con la mirada a cada pantalla que mostraba una imagen gris hasta que acabó mirando la última grabación de la cámara que conectaba el Distrito Forestal con Distrito Nocturno. Luke cambio las grabaciones de las cámaras del Distrito Forestal por las del Distrito Nocturno, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. El Distrito Nocturno se dividía en tres partes, la ciudad nocturna, los acantilados de medianoche y los lagos medianoche, y para sorpresa del zorro todas las cámaras de los acantilados de medianoche mostraban una pantalla gris. Intentó adelantar y atrasar las grabaciones de esas cámaras, incluso observó lo que gravaban a tiempo real, pero siempre veía lo mismo, la pantalla gris.

-Allí se esconden- Luke se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida de la sala.

-Supongo que irá al Distrito Nocturno, enviare refuerzos con usted. -

-No. - Dijo Luke interrumpiendo al jefe Bogo. – Prefiero ir solo. –

Luke fue al hotel en donde se hospedaba y se cambió de ropa debido a que llevaba puesto el uniforme de policía y esto podría arruinar su misión. Se colocó su traje habitual y salió del lugar con la intención de ir a los acantilados medianoche, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse a su destino fue distraído por varios camiones de bomberos y ambulancias que iban en una misma dirección. «¿Que habrá pasado?», pensó el zorro el cual decidió tomar un taxi y seguir a los vehículos.

Los vehículos se detuvieron enfrente a la alcaldía de Zootopia la cual estaba ubicada en el corazón de la Sabana Central. La alcaldía junto con las edificaciones que se encontraban a sus alrededores estaban siendo consumidas por feroces llamas que destruían todo lo que tocaban. Muchos animales estaban en la zona, había bomberos que intentaban desesperadamente apagar el fuego, paramédicos que atendían y que se llevaban en ambulancias a los animales que estaban heridos, multitudes de animales grabando el incidente o simplemente observando por curiosidad y también se encontraban todos los policías de Zootopia. El lugar estaba plagado de patrullas de policías, algunos de los oficiales estaban controlando a las multitudes y evitando que se acercaran al sitio, Otros estaban ayudando a los animales que fueron atrapados por el fuego.

Luke bajó del taxi y traspasó forzosamente la multitud de animales para llegar a donde se encontraban las patrullas de policía, de repente alguien gritó su nombre. - ¡Luke! - Era Kiara la cual estaba acompañada de Judy y de Nick.

\- ¿Que está pasando? – preguntó Luke con firmeza cuando se acercó a Kiara.

-La alcaldía fue atacada, hace unos minutos sucedieron varias explosiones que generaron un incendio que se ha ido expandiendo. El jefe Bogo convocó a todos los oficiales aquí. – respondió Kiara rápidamente.

-El alcalde y varios animales siguen adentro de la alcaldía, ¡no podemos dejarlos allí! – habló Judy preocupada por lo que sucedía.

-Kiara, ve a donde el jefe Bogo y dile que haga que los oficiales vigilen los alrededores de la alcaldía. Wilde, Hopps, síganme. – Una vez acabada la conversación los oficiales comenzaron a actuar. Judy, Nick y Luke corrieron velozmente en dirección a las puertas del ayuntamiento, tenían que actuar antes de que las llamas consumieran por completo las instalaciones.

Dentro de la alcaldía, en el último piso se encontraba la oficina del alcalde. Allí estaban los responsables del ataque y también estaba el alcalde el cual era un elefante canoso que portaba un elegante traje. El alcalde estaba tirado en el suelo siendo retenido por dos animales vestidos con chalecos y pantalones negros, guantes y unos cascos de motociclista.

\- ¿Ya casi terminas Eliza? – Preguntó Alen quien pisaba fuertemente el cuerpo del alcalde impidiendo que se levantara.

-Necesito unos minutos más. - Respondió Eliza quien usaba la computadora del alcalde.

-Tenemos un problema, tres animales se acercan hacia aquí. – Habló Víctor vigilando atentamente lo que sucedía afuera por una ventana.

\- ¿Colocaste los explosivos en la entrada del ayuntamiento cuando llegamos? – Preguntó Eliza.

-Si. – Respondió Víctor.

-Actívalos. –

Víctor siguió las ordenes que Eliza le acababa de dar y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un control que poseía diversos botones de colores. La liebre oprimió uno de los botones el cual ocasionó que unos explosivos que se encontraban en las puertas de la alcaldía se activaran haciendo que la entrada comenzara a derrumbarse por la explosión.

Judy y Luke corrieron lo más rápido posible para poder cruzar la entrada antes de que esta se derrumbara por completo y antes de que eso pasara ambos lograron entrar. Nick, por otra parte, no era tan veloz como ellos dos y no alcanzó a entrar. Él estaba muy preocupado, Judy se había adentrado a la alcaldía y no estaba allí para protegerla, buscó otra manera de entrar, pero fue inútil, las llamas no lo dejaban acercarse.

Judy tosía repetidas veces por el humo que generaba el fuego dentro del edificio, no podía ver con claridad, pero escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de temor de algunos animales, así que usando sus orejas se guio para poder encontrarlos.

Debajo de un escritorio se encontraba una marmota asustada intentando refugiarse del fuego mientras que gritaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda. Judy se acercó al animal y le ayudó a levantarse, luego, buscó una forma de evacuarlo. La entrada había sido reducida a escombros y no había ninguna ventana en el lugar. La coneja buscaba desesperadamente una salida y en eso escuchó como alguien la llamaba.

-Oficial Hopps. – Dijo Luke llamando la atención de la coneja. – Por aquí debe haber una salida de emergencia, búsquela y evacue a todos los animales que encuentre. Yo iré a la oficina del alcalde. – El zorro no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo mientras que Judy buscaba desesperadamente una salida en los lugares que todavía no fueron consumidos por el incendio.

Judy rápidamente recorrió los lugares en donde no había fuego buscando algún animal que siguiera dentro de la alcaldía, encontró a cinco animales en total. Luego de que se cercioró de que no había mas animales que aun estuvieran atrapados comenzó a buscar una salida. La coneja, en compañía de los cinco animales, recorrió la alcaldía evitando las zonas consumidas por las llamas, ella estaba dispuesta a salvar a los cinco animales sin importar lo que sucediera.

-Listo, ya tengo los archivos que buscábamos, los pasé a mi celular. – Dijo Eliza retirándose del computador.

-Supongo que se acabó la diversión. – Dijo Pierre el cual ayudaba a Alen a retener al alcalde.

\- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? – Gritó el alcalde con una voz vieja.

-Somos simplemente un grupo de marginados sociales que poseen un objetivo en común. – Dijo Eliza acercándose al alcalde y arrodillándose ante el para poder observar mejor su rostro. – Sera divertido ver como esta ciudad cae en desesperación y anarquía. –

\- ¡Eso nunca pasará! ¡Nunca lograran corromper esta ciudad ya que fue construida con el esfuerzo de muchos animales que tenían el deseo de crear una utopía! – El alcalde adquirió una actitud imponente y desafiante. – No importa lo que suceda, siempre habrá aquellos que tengan esperanza y determinación para no ceder ante miserables como ustedes. –

-Tiene mucha fe alcalde, puede que quizás tenga razón o puede que se equivoque, lamentablemente usted no vivirá para averiguarlo. – Habló Eliza de forma elegante y despiadada sacando una pistola apuntando a la cabeza del elefante, pero antes de que pudiera disparar Luke entró repentinamente a la oficina y derribó a la coyote de una embestida con su hombro.

\- ¿Un zorro blanco? – Dijo Pierre impresionado.

Luke rápidamente golpeo con sus patas a Pierre y a Alen quienes inmovilizaban al alcalde, ambos cayeron al suelo y dejaron de agarrar al elefante el cual aprovecho la situación para levantarse del suelo. Luke se colocó enfrente del alcalde para protegerlo de los cuatro animales que portaban los mismos atuendos haciendo que fueran irreconocibles.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien alcalde? –

-Si, por un momento pensé que sería mi final. – El elefante suspiró.

-Vallase de aquí alcalde, en los pisos de abajo esta la oficial Judy Hopps, ella lo pondrá a salvo. – El alcalde confió en las palabras de Luke y salió de la oficina.

-Esto no está saliendo como lo planeé. – Dijo Eliza levantándose del suelo. Pierre y Alen también se levantaron y se ubicaron junto a Eliza quedando frente a frente con el zorro ártico.

«Tengo que encontrar una forma de salvar a estos animales. En el piso de abajo no hay ninguna ventana por la que podamos salir y los escombros bloquean las salidas de emergencia. Debo apresurarme, el fuego se acerca», pensó Judy quien fue interrumpida por una voz que la llamaba.

\- ¡Oficial Hopps! – Gritó el alcalde con emoción de haberla encontrado.

-Señor alcalde. – Dijo Judy sorprendida. – Que bueno que se encuentra bien. Vamos, tenemos que buscar una salida. –

\- ¿Ya intentó usar las salidas de emergencia? –

-Algunas salidas están bloqueadas y otras fueron consumidas por el fuego. –

-Intentemos mover los escombros que bloquean alguna de las salidas. – Dijo el alcalde.

-Intentémoslo. – A Judy ya se le habían acabado las ideas, toda su esperanza recaía en que el plan del alcalde funcionara.

Los animales se apresuraron en ir al primer piso y buscar alguna sala que tuviera una salida de emergencia y que no hubiera sido consumida por el fuego. El humo era más denso que antes, lo que que dificultaba la visión y mareaba a los animales.

-Allí. – Señaló el alcalde en dirección a donde había una puerta verde bloqueada por los escombros.

Los animales pusieron todo su esfuerzo en mover los escombros, el alcalde fue de gran ayuda ya que su tamaño le permitía mover los escombros más grandes y pesados. Luego de un rato, lograron llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Los animales salieron, pero cuando Judy y el alcalde iban a salir escucharon un grito.

Ambos se apresuraron en ir a donde se originaba el sonido y llegaron a una sala que en su mayoría había sido consumida por las llamas, aun así, Judy no dudó y entró. - ¿Dónde estás? – Gritó Judy para encontrar al animal que seguía atrapado.

-Por favor, ayúdeme. – respondió una voz llorosa.

Judy logro identificar de donde venía la voz y se acercó al lugar. Una cebra había quedado atrapada debajo de un escritorio gigante que la tenía aprisionada. Judy usó todas sus fuerzas para levantar el escritorio, pero era muy pesado y no lograba moverlo. Fue en ese momento cuando el alcalde llegó al lugar y ayudó a la coneja a mover el escritorio.

Lo lograron, la cebra fue liberada. El alcalde y Judy la ayudaron a levantarse y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la salida que habían despejado hace unos momentos. Se sentían mareados por la aberrante cantidad de humo y la elevada temperatura del lugar.

-Que es lo que quieren exactamente. – Dijo Luke de forma amenazante esperando a que alguno de los animales le dijera algo, pero fue inútil, todos guardaban silencio. – Bueno, supongo que tendré que sacarle la información a la fuerza. –

-Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, acabare con esto de una vez. – Dijo Alen metiendo su pata dentro de un bolsillo para sacar una pistola, pero antes de que pudiera empuñar su arma Luke le lanzó un cuchillo que quedó enterrado en su hombro. - ¡Mierda! – Gritó Alen con fuerza sacándose el cuchillo dejando una herida abierta sangrando en abundancia.

-Vámonos de aquí. - Dijo Eliza.

-No los dejare escapar. – Luke se dispuso a atacar a los cuatro animales, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Víctor lanzó una granada.

Luke tuvo que retroceder para no ser impactado por la explosión de la granada y los cuatro animales aprovecharon ese momento para romper una ventana y salir por ella trepando por las paredes de la alcaldía hasta llegar al techo.

-Víctor, has explotar esta mierda. – Dijo Eliza enojada.

Víctor obedeció sus órdenes y oprimió un botón del control que poseía, haciendo que se generaran varias explosiones en cadena dentro de la alcaldía. Los criminales comenzaron a correr por el techo de la alcaldía para no ser alcanzados por las explosiones, cuando llegaron al final del techo saltaron. Era una caída de seis pisos de altura, pero para su fortuna lograron caer encima de unos árboles que evitaron un impacto directo contra el suelo.

La alcaldía comenzó a derrumbarse, Luke se apresuró a salir del lugar y la única manera en la que pudo hacerlo fue saltando por una ventana. El zorro iba en caída libre directo a un golpe seguro con el suelo, pero rápidamente sacó un par de cuchillos y los enterró en las paredes del edificio logrando reducir la velocidad con la que caía.

Judy, el alcalde y la cebra corrían lo más rápido que podían hasta la salida, se sentían débiles y agotados, aunque eso no impido que llegaran a su destino. La cebra salió por la puerta. Repentinamente, antes de que Judy y el alcalde pudieran salir el techo se derrumbó bloqueando nuevamente la salida.

-No no no no no no. – Dijo Judy agobiada por lo que había pasado. – Señor alcalde ¿por qué no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad? –

-No iba a dejar a nadie atrapado aquí, me sentía en el deber de ayudar. – Respondió el alcalde con una sonrisa.

-Pero ahora usted morirá. – Judy estalló en lágrimas, se sentía realmente inútil al no haber podido salvar ella sola a la cebra y haber condenado la vida del alcalde.

-Lo único que importa es que hoy pude salvar a alguien más. – El alcalde rápidamente cogió a Judy de las caderas y la alzó. – La admiro mucho oficial Hopps. La primer conejo policía, nadie se imaginaría que eso fuera posible, yo me incluyo entre ellos, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Por favor… proteja Zootopia y si tiene la oportunidad, dígale a mi hijo que su padre siempre lo amara. – El alcalde hablaba con melancolía mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo alcalde? – Judy estaba muy confundida por las acciones del alcalde, pero no tuvo más tiempo para hablar con el puesto que el elefante la empujo por un hueco que quedaba entre los escombros logrando sacarla de los interiores de la alcaldía.

Judy cayó al suelo rodando, el alcalde la había salvado de una inminente muerte, pero eso la destrozaba aún más. Era ella la que debía salvar al alcalde, era su deber, su vida no importaba. A judy le surgían este tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza. Finalmente, la alcaldía se derrumbó en su totalidad. Judy estaba arrodillada, mirando con los ojos llorosos y con su autoestima tirada por los suelos, como caía lo que alguna vez fue el símbolo de liderazgo y justicia. En ese momento apareció Nick quien la alzó en sus brazos para alejarla de ese lugar ya que podía ser golpeada por los restos del edificio que caían del cielo.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick llevaba a Judy en sus brazos y la ubicó en un lugar seguro. Ella estaba en shock, era la primera vez que no salvó una vida, se sentía rotundamente culpable. Por más que Nick intentara hablarle ella no reaccionaba.

Nick limpió a Judy con sus patas, estaba cubierta de polvo y algunos restos de escombros, acariciaba el pelaje de la coneja mientras la veía con lástima. Él se sentía inútil por no haber podido ayudarla, si él hubiera estado allí las cosas pudieron haber acabado de otro modo, le había fallado a su compañera.

Unos paramédicos llegaron a donde estaban los dos animales, ellos comenzaron a revisar que Judy no tuviera ninguna herida grave, Nick no se interpuso en su trabajo y se alejó del lugar para no estorbarlos. Se recostó contra un árbol y comenzó a observar el panorama.

Todo era un caos, la alcaldía fue destruida junto con algunas partes de los edificios a su alrededor, un gigantesco incendio iba consumiendo el lugar y los bomberos luchaban arduamente por apagarlo. Los policías se encargaban de evacuar a todos los animales que aún estaban allí y a los que estaban heridos. Todo el tiempo llegaban ambulancias y otras se iban. El lugar representaba en todo su esplendor la enorme derrota de la policía.

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Judy en una camilla, la iban a llevar a un hospital. Nick los persiguió preocupado por el estado de la coneja. Los paramédicos dejaron que el zorro se subiera a la ambulancia y la acompañara hasta el hospital. Una vez estuvieron dentro las puertas de cerraron y la ambulancia arrancó.

El jefe Bogo les estaba dando órdenes a todos los policías, lo que más le importaba era proteger a todos los civiles y socorrer a los que estaban heridos. Kiara también lo ayudaba liderando pequeños grupos de policías que se encargaban de ayudar a los animales que quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros o que fueron heridos por el fuego. Wolfe y Selene se encargaban de evacuar los alrededores de la alcaldía, no dejaban a ningún automóvil pasar y alejaban a los curiosos que pensaban en arriesgarse solo por tener un video o foto del momento en sus celulares.

La ambulancia que llevaba a Judy llegó al hospital, los paramédicos se bajaron rápidamente con Judy quien estaba recostada en una camilla, ella creía que eso era innecesario ya que no se sentía mal ni tenía heridas notorias, pero no se resistió y dejó que la transportaran. Nick iba atrás de la camilla siguiéndola, pero una enfermera le pidió que se quedara en la sala de espera debido a que no podía seguir acompañando a la camilla.

Pasaron unos minutos y Nick, esperaba sentado en la sala de espera, veía atentamente un televisor que estaba sintonizando las noticias. Reporteros hablaban de lo que había sucedido, mostraban videos que enseñaban la alcaldía en llamas, estaba concentrado observando, pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera que se acercó y le dijo que Judy no corría ningún riesgo y que podía pasar a verla. En ese momento se alegró mucho y no dudó en seguir a la enfermera que le indicaba el lugar en donde se encontraba Judy.

Nick entró a la habitación donde estaba Judy, cuando lo hizo la vio recostada en una cama, una máquina de respiración le estaba proporcionando oxigeno atreves de unos tubos que conectaban la maquina con su pequeña nariz. Ella estaba con las orejas caídas intentando cubrir su rostro, no parecía ponerle atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba, ni siquiera a Nick, quien se le acercaba lentamente.

-Hola. – Dijo Nick preocupado por su bienestar.

Judy no respondió al saludo de Nick, seguía sin prestar atención a nada. Él trató de llamar su atención varias veces, recurrió a bromas de mal gusto y molestias que normalmente la harían enojar, pero ella seguía sin ponerle atención. Nick se detuvo, era inútil, por más que intentara animarla o que al menos le dirigiera la palabra no lo lograba. Tomó una silla y la acercó al lado de la cama, luego se sentó y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el suelo con una sincera expresión de tristeza.

-Por favor, háblame. ¿Acaso te hice algo para que no me hables? – Dijo Nick con un tono deprimente en su voz. - ¿No confías en mí?, debe ser eso, después de todo solo soy un idiota jugando a ser policía. -

Judy entrelazaba sus dedos, jugaba con ellos mientras escuchaba las palabras del zorro, no tenía ánimos para hablarle, pero escuchar lo último que él dijo la hizo romper su silencio. – Eso no es cierto. – Habló con una voz leve, casi inentendible debido a los fuertes sonidos del lugar, pero no imperceptibles para Nick el cual se tranquilizó un poco al oírla hablar.

Antes de que Judy pudiera pronunciar otra palabra Nick la abrazó repentinamente, no esperaba tal acción, pero no se resistió y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del zorro. Ambos eran el centro de atención de las enfermeras que estaban en el lugar las cuales, para no interrumpir el momento, decidieron retirarse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-He pasado mucho tiempo contigo y se cuándo estas triste y cuando algo te agobia, no tienes que contenerte, si necesitas desahogarte y hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo. - Nick abrazaba con ternura a Judy.

\- No pude salvar al alcalde, soy realmente patética. – Judy lloraba desenfrenadamente mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del zorro. – Es la primera vez que alguien muere por mi culpa, me siento horrible. -

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, sabes, fue increíble como entraste en la alcaldía, varios periodistas grabaron ese momento y en las noticias elogian tus acciones. No pudiste salvar al alcalde, pero salvaste la vida de otros animales y eso te convierte en alguien admirable. – Nick intentaba animar a Judy.

-No soy admirable, soy débil, soy pequeña y torpe. Si no fuera una coneja podría ser más útil. –

-No digas eso, eres perfecta como eres. Ser un depredador o un enorme animal no significa ser fuerte y valiente. – Las palabras de Nick lograron tranquilizar a Judy.

\- ¿Los animales que causaron el ataque fueron capturados? – Dijo Judy quien había dejado de llorar, estaba mucho más tranquila.

-No creo que sea bueno que te preocupes por lo que pasó hoy, lo mejor será que te relajes. – Nick intentaba evitar que Judy se alterara aún más, estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo a su salud.

-Nick, soy una oficial de policía, debo estar al tanto de la situación, por favor responde a mi pregunta. –

-Escaparon, varios policías los buscaron por el lugar, pero no encontraron ninguna pista de su paradero. Luego los atraparemos, pero primero recupérate. –

Judy se enojó un poco por enterarse que los autores del crimen escaparon, intentó disimular su ira para que Nick no se preocupara, así que respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y con una voz suave y tierna decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Gracias Nick, siempre estas a mi lado cuando más te necesito. – Judy levantó su mirada y acarició la mandíbula de Nick.

-Eso no es verdad… no estuve a tu lado cuando entraste a la alcaldía, no fui lo suficientemente rápido. – Nick bajó sus orejas y se deprimió, sentía que todo era su culpa por no haberla ayudado.

-Pero has estado a mi lado en otras ocasiones, eso es lo único que importa. – Judy besó la mejilla de Nick para agradecerle que se halla preocupado por ella. – Deberías irte a casa, no tienes que acompañarme. –

-No me iré, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que salgas. – Dijo Nick acariciando la cara de Judy suavemente.

Pasaron varias horas. En la televisión se hablaba de como un grupo terrorista habían destruido la alcaldía y asesinado al alcalde, eso causaba mucho escándalo y temor por parte de los habitantes de la ciudad. Algunos pensaban que la policía no era capaz de proteger Zootopia, otros eran optimistas y creían fielmente en que la ciudad seguía siendo un lugar armónico y pacífico.

Durante la noche, una oleada de periodistas se presentó en la comisaría con la intención de entrevistar al jefe Bogo, querían conocer la opinión del jefe de la policía sobre el ataque y las acciones que tomaría la policía. Algunos de los periodistas no estaban dispuestos a esperar a que el búfalo apareciera, así que intentaban colarse en los interiores de la comisaría, pero Garraza hacia todo lo que podía por controlarlos.

El jefe Bogo se escondía en su oficina, Luke y Kiara lo acompañaban, no quería mostrarse ante los periodistas ya que se sentía muy humillado por lo que sucedió y le molestaba la prensa, todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era que lo dejaran tranquilo.

-Creo que debería salir y hablar con ellos jefe. – Dijo Kiara mientras escuchaba los desesperados gritos de Garraza por controlar a la prensa. - Creo que su recepcionista está en una situación muy complicada.

El jefe no respondió, estaba sentado con sus brazos reposados encima de su escritorio y con la mirada perdida. La habitación estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el jefe se levantó de su silla, respiró fuertemente y salió.

Todos los periodistas lo vieron salir y, sin importar que Garraza estuviese en medio del caminó, corrieron como si fueran una estampida hacia donde él estaba. Cuando lo tuvieron enfrente comenzaron a tomarle fotos y a lanzarle preguntas. ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Cuantos murieron? ¿Por qué la policía no pudo detener a esos terroristas? ¿Quiénes causaron el incidente? ¿Piensan hacer algo? ¿La ciudad aún es segura?, estas fueron algunas de las preguntas con las que los periodistas atacaron al oficial.

Luego de ser bombardeado por preguntas, el jefe Bogo habló con los impetuosos periodistas.

 _El día de hoy… la alcaldía fue atacada, y como resultado de esto se perdieron varias vidas. Hasta el momento no se ha confirmado una cantidad exacta, pero se estima que el total de muertes está alrededor de 40. Entre los animales que murieron se encuentra el alcalde. Otra de las consecuencias del ataque fue la destrucción de la alcaldía y el daño que recibieron algunos edificios que se encontraban a su alrededor. El ataque fue imprevisto, no pudimos actuar a tiempo, es verdad… la policía fracasó hoy, no conocemos las identidades de los que hicieron el ataque, tampoco sabemos las razones que tuvieron para hacer el ataque, pero les aseguro que atraparemos a los causantes de esta desgracia y les prometo que recibirán un castigo apropiado por sus acciones. Zootopia sigue siendo una ciudad segura en donde todos tienen la oportunidad de ser lo que deseen. Lo único que les pido es que no pierdan la esperanza, no sucumban ante el miedo, no dejen que esos criminales representen un símbolo de anarquía y destrucción… confíen en nosotros, en la policía._

Cuando el jefe Bogo termino de hablar se retiró del lugar y se encerró en su oficina. Algunos de los periodistas, inconformes por las palabras del animal, lo intentaron seguir para hacerle más preguntas, pero unos cuantos oficiales aparecieron para controlar a la multitud y sacarlos de la comisaría.

-Lo hizo bien jefe. – Dijo Kiara con la intención de darle ánimos.

-Odio hablar frente a la prensa, siempre buscan resaltar lo peor y generar polémicas. – El jefe Bogo se sentó en su silla y respiró con fuerza. – La próxima vez, no fallaremos, los vamos a atrapar y los llevaremos ante la justicia.

-Bien dicho jefe. – Volvió a hablar Kiara con una sonrisa esperanzadora dibujada en su rostro.

-Ya no tenemos que hacer nada más por hoy, volvemos al hotel. – Habló Luke dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina.

-Voy a quedarme unas horas. –Habló Kiara. – Quisiera revisar mejor la información que tenemos sobre el ataque, además, Norm me pidió que le enviara un informe completo de lo que sucedió. Vete tu solo al hotel y báñate, aun estas cubierto de polvo y tu pelaje está de color gris. –

Luke salió de la comisaría y caminó un rato por los alrededores del lugar, estaba muy pensativo, no prestaba atención a su entorno. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Selene quien iba comisaría.

-Hola Luke, ¿qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Selene amigablemente.

-Iba a ir al hotel en donde me hospedo. Supongo que vas a ir a la comisaría, ¿verdad? –

-Sí, estoy buscando a Judy, no la vi después de que entró en la alcaldía y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo. –

-Ella no está en la comisaría, una ambulancia la llevo a un hospital, el oficial Wilde fue con ella. – Luke quería acabar con la conversación lo más rápido posible para ir al hotel, pero no podía ignorar la cara de preocupación y ansiedad que tenía Selene. – Si quiere, puedo llevarla al hospital a donde la llevaron, no queda muy lejos de aquí. – Luke luego se arrepintió por decir eso, su plan de irse lo más pronto posible había quedado en el olvido.

-Gracias por decirme donde está Judy, me gustaría que me llevara al hospital. – Dijo Selene con emoción acercándose a Luke para abrazarlo.

-No tiene que agradecérmelo. – Luke estaba incómodo por el abrazo de Selene. – Si me suelta podemos ir al hospital. –

-Perdón. – Selene dejo de abrazar a Luke y se avergonzó por lo que había hecho, estaba tan feliz de saber el paradero de Judy que no pensó en lo que hacía.

Ambos zorros comenzaron a caminar para llegar al hospital, no quedaba muy lejos y no vieron necesario usar un taxi para ir. Las calles por donde caminaban estaban solitarias debido a que la mayoría de animales decidieron quedarse ese día en sus casas por el ataque ocurrido en la alcaldía.

La noche era fría y corrientes de viento chocaban contra sus pelajes. Luego de caminar un rato llegaron al hospital y se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando vieron salir por la puerta a Judy y a Nick los cuales se sorprendieron al verlos. Selene corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Judy, ahora estaba tranquila al saber que se encontraba bien.

Judy respondió al abrazo de Selene, se alegraba de que se preocupara por ella. Por otra parte, Nick, veía fijamente a Luke con recelo, este optó por retirarse, no tenía motivos para quedarse, pero antes de que pudiera irse Judy propuso algo.

-Espera Luke. – Dijo Judy apresurada por evitar que se fuera. – Lamento haber hecho que viniera hasta aquí, pensaba que los cuatro fuéramos a beber algo, yo pagaré, seria descortés no agradecerles que se hayan preocupado por mí y que hayan venido hasta aquí. –

-No tiene que molestarse oficial Hopps, solo acompañaba a la oficial Grim quien estaba muy preocupada por su bienestar. – Luke no pensaba acompañarlos, pero Judy insistía demasiado lo que hizo que terminara cediendo.

-Bien, se me ocurre un lugar al que podemos ir. – Nick con su vasto conocimiento sobre la ciudad, los llevó hasta un bar, no era el típico bar lleno de juegos de azar, música horripilante y animales ebrios. Al contrario, era un lugar muy bien ambientado en donde se apreciaban las buenas bebidas alcohólicas y las placenteras charlas.

Cuando entraron al bar pudieron escuchar una bella y atractiva música, el sitio dejaba que diferentes grupos clandestinos se presentaran con obras que comúnmente eran de jazz y de blues. La iluminación era perfecta, no era ni muy oscura ni tampoco lastimaba la vista.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa, luego apareció un camaleón que les dio cuatro cartas y les recomendó varias bebidas. A Nick no le hizo falta mirar el contenido de la carta, ya estaba decidido sobre lo que iba a pedir. Selene estaba indecisa si pedir una bebida alcohólica o no, Judy buscaba algo que tuviera zanahorias y Luke observaba la carta con un poco de desagrado en sus ojos.

Finalmente ordenaron, Nick ordenó un ron, Judy pidió un vino de zanahorias que, para su perspectiva, se veía bastante provocador. Selene optó por tomar una cerveza. Luke era el único que faltaba por ordenar, no le agradaba mucho los productos que ofrecían, no era un gran fanático de las bebidas alcohólicas y rara vez las bebía. Estaba pensando en pedir un café, un té o algún jugo natural, pero antes de que pudiera decir su elección Nick le ordeno lo mismo que él había pedido.

Luego de un rato de espera llegaron sus bebidas, todas se veían bastante bien. Nick apenas tuvo el vaso con ron entre sus patas no dudó y tomó un gran sorbo para luego suspirar gustosamente. Judy también probó su bebida, pero al contrario que Nick, ella degustó alegremente el vino de zanahorias reteniéndolo durante unos segundos en su boca y luego tragándolo. Selene le daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza, Todos parecían disfrutar, menos Luke el cual miraba fijamente su vaso con ron sin probarlo.

\- ¿Vas a estar toda la noche observando el vaso? – Preguntó Nick. – Vamos, bébelo.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué celebran y disfrutan el tiempo en un bar cuando hace unas horas la policía fracasó y toda la ciudad fue afectada? - Luke estaba desconcertado por las acciones de los oficiales.

– No estamos celebrando, simplemente usamos este tiempo para relajarnos y despejar la mente, a veces es necesario para no estresarnos tanto por él trabajó. – Dijo Judy.

-No creo que esa sea la única razón por la que no has probado tu ron, ¿acaso no te gusta? ¿o será que no toleras bien el alcohol? - Nick aprovecho esa situación para intentar ser superior ante Luke. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no le duro mucho al ver que su "rival" tomaba el vaso de ron con sus patas y daba un gran sorbo para luego dejar con firmeza el vaso en la mesa.

Judy y Selene rieron al ver la expresión de fracaso en el rostro de Nick, este tomó las acciones de Luke como una amenaza y decidió retarlo a un juego, ganaría el que aguantara beber más vasos de ron sin desmayarse. Nick le hizo señas a un camarero que les llevó más bebidas. Él iba a poner todo su empeño en no perder.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick y Luke comenzaron a beber despreocupadamente, cada vez que acababan una ronda pedían otra. Algunos animales que estaban en otras mesas se acercaron a ellos para presenciar la competencia. Finalmente apareció el triunfador, Luke no aguantó más y se desplomo sobre la mesa y Nick, que estaba borracho, pegó un fuerte salto proclamando su triunfo, los animales que estaban de espectadores lo alzaron y celebraron con él su victoria.

Mientras que Nick era alabado por los animales del lugar Judy y Selene se quedaron sentadas en su mesa acompañando a Luke que se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa, estaba mareado y con nauseas.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a Nick para irnos, ya se está haciendo tarde. – Dijo Selene mirando la hora en su celular.

-Sí, ¿podrías llamarlo tú?, a mí no me hace caso cuando se embriaga. –

-Claro. – Selene se levantó y fue a sacar a Nick de su festejo.

Judy se avergonzaba por el espectáculo que montó Nick en un momento, quería tener una noche tranquila, pero terminó cediendo a la idea de que eso los estaba ayudando a calmar el estrés y la ansiedad del trabajo, no era malo divertirse de vez en cuando. Aun así, no podía evitar recordar las palabras del alcalde y como este la había salvado lo que la hacía enfurecerse consigo misma.

-Mierda, ¿por qué soy tan débil? – Habló Judy en voz baja cerrando su puño con fuerza. – Que gran policía soy, no pude proteger al alcalde ni capturar a los miserables que ocasionaron el ataque. –

-No se enoje consigo misma, esos animales no son criminales comunes. – Luke levantó su cuerpo lentamente para sentarse bien en su silla y no seguir tumbado en la mesa. Estaba ebrio, sus movimientos eran descoordinados y no tenía la misma mirada indiferente de siempre, en vez de eso era una mirada perdida y somnolienta. – Aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener a esos criminales frente a usted sería imposible que los arrestara. La policía de Zootopia no está preparada. –

\- ¿Criminales comunes? ¿a qué se refiere? – Judy no entendía nada de lo que le decía Luke, se encontraba muy confundida.

-Por lo que he visto, esos animales cuentan con buena tecnología, planean las cosas antes de actuar y son muy meticulosos con sus actos. Secuestraron un camión blindado, probablemente mataron a los que lo conducían, pueden interferir en las cámaras de seguridad y destruyeron la alcaldía. – Luke tambaleaba su cabeza y hablaba con lentitud.

\- ¿Tecnología, camión blindado, asesinatos? No entiendo de que me habla. –

-Todas esas son cosas que averigüe observando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad. A pesar de que fueron muy cautelosos pude encontrar el lugar en donde se esconden. – Lo último que dijo Luke llamó la atención de Judy.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están? –

-Si, al parecer se encuentran en el Distrito Nocturno, en una zona llamada los acantilados de medianoche. Todas las cámaras de ese lugar no funcionaban. –

Judy se emocionó cuando se enteró en donde se encontraban esos criminales, pensaba que si los atrapaba podría dejar de sentirse culpable y cumpliría su deber, pero las palabras que mencionó Luke con anterioridad resonaron en su cabeza. "Aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tener a esos criminales frente a usted sería imposible que los arrestara". Esto hizo que Judy se desanimara.

-Iba a ir a investigar el lugar, pero entonces sucedió lo de la alcaldía. No se deprima, yo también soy culpable. Los tuve frente a mí y no pude hacer nada, si hubiera tenido mi maletín conmigo estoy seguro de que habría conseguido detener ese desastre. – Luke puso su pata sobre la cabeza de Judy y la acarició lo que la tomó desprevenida, quien pensaría que alguien tan reservado y serió como lo es Luke haría eso.

\- ¿Maletín? – Preguntó Judy.

-Cuando un agente del COAT llega a grado alto le dan un escuadrón propio con el cual desempeñara una función importante, además le dan un arma que se adapta al desempeño físico y psicológico del agente, estas son de alta tecnología y comúnmente se portan en maletines o cajas para evitar su deterioro y cargarlas con facilidad y disimulo. – Luke estaba diciéndole a la coneja información clasificada, estaba tan ebrio que su sentido de la razón le fallaba.

Judy recordó cuando rescataron a las adolescentes secuestradas en el motel. Durante ese momento ella pudo observar a Kiara sacando un arma de un maletín. Los animales que la enfrentaron no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de vencerla. De repente a Judy le llegó una alocada idea , si usaba un arma tan fuerte como la de Kiara podría hacerles frente a esos criminales. El problema era que el arma de Kiara era muy grande y no la podría usar bien, pero la respuesta a ese problema se encontraba a su lado. La diferencia de tamaños entre Luke y ella no era tan descomunal, por lo tanto, su arma no sería tan grande y la podría usar. Ahora el problema era como conseguir el maletín de Luke.

-Por cierto, dijo que a los agentes de grado alto le dan un escuadrón propio, ¿eso significa que Kiara y tu lideran diferentes escuadrones? –

-Sí, Kiara tiene un escuadrón propio encargado de responder a las situaciones de alto riesgo, llevan armas potentes. Kiara está allí porque tiene una buena puntería y se especializa en armas de alto calibre. –

-Y ¿su escuadrón de que se encarga? –

-Normalmente no trabajo mucho con mi escuadrón, me encargan otro tipo de misiones. – Luke sacó su celular y lo comenzó a ver.

\- ¿Qué tipo de misiones? – Judy tenía deseaba saber más sobre su trabajo.

Luke se tomó un momento para responder y con una voz fría y seria habló. – Asesinar a los objetivos que me indican sin importar su fortuna o estatus social. – Las palabras de Luke helaron la sangre de Judy haciendo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera su espalda. –Aunque esta vez no me asignaron una misión de ese tipo. Kiara y yo vinimos para investigar actividad criminal de Ciudad Oas… - Antes de que Luke pudiera terminar de hablar Selene llegó con Nick el cual golpeo la mesa con una de sus patas.

-Oye zanahorias, no me gusta que hables con este idiota. – El alcohol nubló el juicio de Nick. – Si te está molestando dímelo y le romperé el hocico. –

-Cálmate Nick, estás borracho. – Dijo Judy. – Selene llévalo a fuera y para un taxi, yo pagaré las bebidas. – Antes de que se retiraran Judy sacó la billetera de Nick de uno de sus bolsillos.

Judy pagó y luego le dijo a Luke que se levantara para salir, este le hizo caso, se levantó y salió del bar. Antes de que también saliera, Judy, se fijó que el celular del zorro ártico se encontraba encima de la mesa, lo tomó y vio que tenía 9 llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo número. De repente el celular comenzó a sonar, era el mismo número de las llamadas perdidas y, por pura curiosidad, contestó.

\- ¿Hola? – Dijo Judy con el celular en su oreja.

\- ¿Judy? – Habló una voz desde el celular.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién eres? –

-Soy Kiara, ¿qué haces con el celular de Luke? –

A Judy le llegó una gran idea. – Lo que sucede es que me encontré con él en un bar, estuvimos hablando un rato y luego se fue, accidentalmente olvidó su celular y lo guardé para devolvérselo luego. Puedo ir al hotel en donde se hospedan para devolverlo. –

-Estúpido zorro descuidado. – Dijo Kiara enojada. – Si quieres puedes venir al hotel. – Kiara le indico donde quedaba el hotel y luego colgó la llamada.

Cuando Judy salió del bar, los tres zorros la esperaban con un taxi parqueado detrás de ellos. La coneja se acercó al conductor y le dijo la dirección a donde debía ir, luego subió a Nick en el taxi y este arrancó.

-Pensé que acompañarías a Nick hasta su casa. – Dijo Selene impresionada.

-Tengo que hacer otras cosas. Mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer con Luke, está demasiado ebrio como para dejarlo solo y tampoco sabemos donde se hospeda, además dejó el celular en casa. – Judy mentía.

-Supongo que puedo llevarlo a mi apartamento, por lo menos hasta que se recupere. – Selene se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¡Excelente!, confió en que lo cuidaras bien, adiós. – Judy se fue de inmediato, tenía que actuar rápidamente para que su plan saliera a la perfección.

La coneja se apresuró en ir al hotel, cuando llegó buscó la habitación de Kiara y golpeó la puerta. Kiara abrió y ambas se saludaron, por cortesía la invitó a entrar. Una vez estuvieron dentro, Judy le entregó el celular a la lince.

-Gracias por devolverlo, ¿le gustaría tomar algo antes de irse?, tengo jugo de naranja, agua o té. –

-Me gustaría un té caliente. – Kiara acató la petición de Judy y fue a la cocina para preparar el té. Mientras tanto Judy buscaba desesperadamente el maletín de Luke. Luego de buscar, incluso debajo de las camas, el maletín, lo encontró y lo agarró.

A Judy casi se le para el corazón cuando escucho a Kiara hablar. – Veo que te interesa el maletín. – La lince había vuelto sosteniendo un vaso en su pata.

-A…así es. – Respondió Judy bastante nerviosa.

Kiara le dio el vaso a Judy y luego le quitó el maletín. – Bueno, supongo que no haría daño mostrarle lo que hay dentro, después de todo ya lo vio antes. – Kiara abrió el maletín y le mostro el contenido a Judy. Dentro se encontraba un fusil de combate desarmado.

-Este es tu maletín. – Casi arruinaba su plan, pensó Judy cuando vio el arma.

-Sí, el maletín tiene un botón para abrirse y dentro contiene mi fusil desarmado para llevarlo con facilidad, como me encanta. – Kiara se veía bastante feliz y emocionada al hablar.

\- ¿No te confundes con el maletín de Luke? – A Judy se le ocurrió, de forma astuta, hacer que Kiara le mostrara el maletín de Luke.

-No, el de él tiene un botón azul y es más pequeño. – Kiara fue hacia el televisor que estaba a unos metros de ella, lo movió y sacó el maletín de Luke para mostrárselo a Judy.

La coneja miro con atención el maletín mientras le daba varios sorbos a su té, Kiara dejó que lo tuviera un rato y luego lo devolvió a su sitio. Cuando acabó de beber le devolvió el vaso a Kiara y le dijo que ya debía irse, se despidieron y aprovechó el momento en el que ella fue a la cocina para sacar de nuevo el maletín de Luke y salir por la puerta e irse para su apartamento.

Judy, ya estando en su apartamento, puso el maletín encima de un escritorio, se acostó en su cama y, mirando hacia el techo, pensaba con detenimiento lo que haría al siguiente día. Tenía planeado faltar al trabajo e ir a investigar al Distrito Nocturno, el problema era que no sabía que buscar. En ningún momento vio a los criminales por ende no conocía siquiera sus estaturas, no contaba con muchas pistas o recursos para usar. Quiso llamar a Nick y contarle su plan, pero estaba segura de que el zorro evitaría que hiciera algo tan temerario y lo más probable es que siguiera borracho o que estuviera profundamente dormido. Esta vez estaba sola, aunque eso no la haría retractarse.

Eran las 3 am y Selene se encontraba en su apartamento, vestía un pijama azul. Ella estaba recostada en un sofá, su cama estaba siendo ocupada por Luke. No podía dormir, buscó una forma de entretenerse para que le cogiera el sueño, caminó por el apartamento, escucho música relajante desde su celular, incluso intentó contar ovejas saltando una valla, pero nada funcionaba. Se quedó viendo la gabardina de Luke que estaba sobre el comedor, cuando llegaron le quito la gabardina para que estuviera cómodo y lo recostó en la cama. Caminó hasta el comedor y tomó la gabardina entre sus patas, la exploró con detenimiento, dentro de ella encontró 5 cuchillos, eran más pesados que los comunes y con solo verlos se podía saber que tenían un filo impresionante. También encontró un viejo collar plateado que tenía la imagen de una antorcha y en su respaldo había una inscripción en otro idioma.

Dejó los cuchillos y el collar sobre el comedor y se colocó la gabardina, se impresionó por lo cómoda que era, además la cubría del frio de la noche. Volvió a acostarse en el sofá y poco a poco fue quedando dormida. Unas horas más tarde, Luke se despertó, su cabeza le daba vueltas y buscó rápidamente el baño para vomitar. Fue a la cocina y bebió agua del grifo para quitarse el horrendo sabor que tenía su boca. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero de lo único que recordó fue de estar con los oficiales en el bar. Caminó un rato y encontró a Selene durmiendo en el sofá con su gabardina puesta, entendió que se encontraba en su apartamento.

Luke levantó a Selene en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, la recostó suavemente y la arropó con las cobijas. Miró la hora en un reloj colgado en la pared, era la 1 am, estaba muy tarde para volver al hotel y no se encontraba del todo bien, el alcohol le afecto bastante, ni siquiera recordaba porque cometió la estupidez de embriagarse. Decidió quedarse en el apartamento y dormir.

Selene se despertó, esta vez eran las 6 am, se encontraba en su cama y no sabía porque, cuando miro a los alrededores vio a Luke en la cocina preparando algo en la estufa, se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Buenos días Luke. –

-Buenos días. –

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

-Preparo el desayuno, se molestó en dejarme dormir aquí, supongo que esta es una forma de agradecerle. –

-No te preocupes por eso. –

-Está bien, de todas formas, siéntese en el comedor, ya casi termino. –

Selene se sentó en el comedor, allí seguían los cuchillos y el collar. Cogió el collar y lo miró de nuevo, la luz del día permitía que se detallara mejor. Luke se acercó con dos platos en la mano, uno lo colocó frente a Selene y el otro lo puso frente a una silla en la que posteriormente se sentaría. Selene se maravilló con el olor que emanaba del plato. El desayuno preparado por Luke era una tortilla de frutas, cuando la probó se hipnotizo con el increíble sabor que tenía, fácilmente lo podía comparar con un plato de un restaurante gourmet.

-Esto es realmente delicioso. – Dijo Selene exaltada.

-No creo que sea la gran cosa. – Luke comenzó a comer junto con Selene.

\- ¿Bromeas?, esto es increíble, deberías montar un restaurante. – Selene no podía dejar de comer, realmente le encantó la comida.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, los animales desconfían de mi aspecto y suelen apartarme. No es que me importe mucho, de hecho, me gusta la soledad. –

-Eso da igual, los que se quedan a tu lado y te aprecian por lo que eres son los que importan. – Selene mostró una sonrisa radiante resaltada por la luz proveniente de una ventana. – Aparte esos animales que te rechazan se perderían de una excelente comida. –

«No me había percatado de que ella es muy diferente a los demás, valiente, amable, alegre y … ¡en que estoy pensando!», Luke rascó su cabeza, no sabía que le pasaba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Selene al ver las expresiones de incomodidad en el rostro de Luke.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco distraído. – Luke agarró sus cuchillos que estaban en el comedor.

Selene se dio cuenta de que aún seguía usando la gabardina de Luke. – Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hurgar dentro de sus cosas. –

-No se preocupe. – Luke colocó nuevamente los cuchillos en el comedor.

-Esto también es suyo. – Selene extendió su pata y le devolvió el collar a Luke, este lo sostuvo entre sus patas y lo miro con detenimiento.

-Dentro de mi gabardina esta mi celular, ¿podría pasármelo? –

-Su celular no está aquí, miré en todos los bolsillos y no lo encontré, aparte de eso, cuando estábamos en el bar ayer en la noche Judy dijo que habías dejado tu celular en casa. – Selene revisó nuevamente la gabardina, pero, como era de esperarse, no encontró nada.

-Qué extraño, juro que lo llevaba ayer, luego lo buscaré. –

-Iré a bañarme, tenemos que llegar temprano a la comisaría. – Selene fue a la cocina y lavó el plato cuando acabó de desayunar.

-Yo volveré al hotel. – Dijo Luke.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Selene.

-Allí me bañaré, mi ropa sigue sucia por los escombros de la alcaldía y el fuego. -

-Si vas al hotel llegaras tarde a la comisaría, puedes bañarte aquí si quieres, luego de que el jefe Bogo nos dé ordenes, puedes ir al hotel a cambiarte de ropa. -

-Supongo que llegar tarde no sería apropiado y mucho menos por lo que sucedió ayer. –

-Prometo no demorarme. – Selene entró al baño y cerró la puerta con llave.

Los dos zorros, ya bañados y vestidos, fueron a la comisaría, el jefe Bogo había iniciado la reunión de cada día con todos los oficiales, lo único diferente era la ausencia de Judy.

-Bueno, como saben ayer fue un caos, nuestra principal prioridad es atrapar a esos criminales y tranquilizar a los habitantes de la ciudad, eso no significa que dejemos a un lado nuestras labores diarias. El alcalde ya no está con nosotros, por lo tanto, las elecciones para el nuevo alcalde se apresurarán este año, cuando comiencen las campañas políticas nos dividiremos en grupos y cuidaremos a los candidatos. – Bogo terminó de hablar y se retiró, detrás de él fueron saliendo los equipos de oficiales.

\- ¡Donde estabas! – Kiara se acercó a Luke y lo jaló de una de sus orejas.

-Me quede a dormir en la casa de la oficia Grim. - Luke se zafó del agarre de la lince.

-Valla, no sabía que fueran tan cercanos, al menos deberías llamarla por su nombre, ¿no crees? –

-No te hagas ideas estúpidas Kiara. – Luke miro al equipo de oficiales. – La oficial Hopps faltó hoy, no es común en ella.

-Nick le preguntó a Garraza si sabía algo al respecto, él dijo que Judy lo había llamado para decirle que hoy no podía venir a trabajar, pero no le dijo el motivo. – Kiara sacó el celular de Luke y se lo dio.

\- ¿Mi celular? ¿tú lo tenías? -

-No, lo tenía Judy, ella fue anoche al hotel y me lo dio, dijo que lo habías tirado zorro descuidado. –

«Selene dijo que Judy le había dicho que yo dejé el celular en casa y ahora Kiara me dice que Judy lo tenía y que fue al hotel para devolverlo, no entiendo que sucede», pensó Luke.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan de hoy? – Hablo Nick sacando a Luke de sus pensamientos.

-Patrullen la ciudad en busca de pistas y ayuden a investigar los restos de la alcaldía, yo iré al hotel, luego los alcanzó. –

Luke volvió al hotel y cuando entró a su habitación se dio cuenta de que el televisor estaba en una posición diferente a la habitual, corrió hacia el televisor y lo movió bruscamente. Lo que encontró no fue de su agrado, su maletín había desaparecido.

-La oficial Hopps estuvo aquí anoche, ¿ella se habrá llevado mi maletín?, pero, ¿por qué lo haría?, ¿estará aliada con los criminales? – Luke dejó de hablar consigo mismo y se cambió de ropa, esta vez portaba un jean azul oscuro y una camisa y chaqueta de color negro, guardo un par de cuchillos dentro de la chaqueta y de uno de los cajones de una mesa sacó una pistola la cual guardó dentro del jean. Luego de alistarse, salió del hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

Este es el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste. Últimamente he estado muy ocupado y tal vez me demore un poco mas en subir los capítulos, pero trataré de no demorarme tanto.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y también a los que dejan su review, si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión me gustaría que la escribieran ya que eso me motiva a escribir.

* * *

Eliza se encontraba en la cafetería, junto a ella estaba Alen, ambos atendían la cafetería vistiendo trajes con los mismos colores. Eliza llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda café con rayas grises. Alen también llevaba una camisa blanca, pero con las mangas largas y un pantalón clásico.

Usaban la cafetería como refugio y para pasar desapercibidos en Zootopia, cuando no estaban ocupados encargándose de sus fechorías, trabajaban como cualquier otro animal. El sitio estaba inundado por un exquisito aroma a café que provenía de una cafetera siendo manipulada por Eliza, su rol allí era preparar el café mientras que su compañero atendía a los clientes.

Cualquiera que viera a la coyote trabajar no tendría sospecha alguna de que fuera una terrorista tan peligrosa puesto que se podía apreciar de que ponía mucho empeño en su trabajo en la cafetería y nunca dudaba en hablar con los clientes con una bella sonrisa. Poco a poco llegaban más clientes que cruzaban la puerta y buscaban una mesa vacía para luego ser atendidos por Alen, ninguno de los clientes se iba insatisfecho del lugar, sino que era todo lo contrario, siempre elogiaban el café y la atención del lugar.

Luego de una extensa ronda de clientes el lugar quedo vacío, Eliza aprovecho ese momento para bajar a la construcción bajo la cafetería. Un teléfono sobre una mesa sonaba sin parar, Eliza lo alzó y contesto. – ¿Quién habla? – Preguntó.

-Eliza- Habló una voz bastante extrovertida y alegre.

\- ¡Jefe! – Dijo Eliza sorprendida. - ¿A qué se debe su llamada? –

-Perdón por llamar en este momento, estuve muy ocupado organizando unas cosas y no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por el excelente trabajo que hiciste en la alcaldía de Zootopia. Estoy muy contento de que hallas hecho las cosas como lo planee. Pero bueno, dejando de lado los halagos te diré lo que siguiente que tú y tu equipo harán. –

-Gracias por felicitarme jefe, ¿Qué necesita que hagamos? ¿Iniciaremos la siguiente fase del plan o acaso necesita que nos encarguemos de algo? –

-Por el momento el plan queda cancelado. – Respondió la voz en un tonó más serio.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿entonces robamos ese laboratorio para nada y destruimos la alcaldía en vano? – Eliza hablo sobresaltada.

-Cálmate, no hicieron nada en vano, seguiremos con el plan después, por el momento necesito que uses la camioneta blindada que robaron para guardar lo que robaron del laboratorio y todos sus aparatos, luego irán al muelle ubicado en el Distrito Forestal y se subirán a un barco que tengo preparado para que vuelvan a Ciudad Oasis. –

-Entendido jefe, no lo defraudare. – Eliza terminó la llamada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oficina con piso de madera, paredes pintadas de rojo carmesí, detrás de un escritorio, sentado en una elegante silla forrada en cuero de color marrón, se encontraba un enorme oso Kodiak, cuyo pelaje era de un café tan oscuro que podía camuflarse perfectamente en la oscuridad, poseía una mandíbula enorme con filosos dientes que se asomaban cada vez que abría la boca, aunque solo fuese para hablar, portaba un elegante traje negro un poco arrugado. En una de sus patas había un habano que humeaba de uno de sus extremos.

Allí lo acompañaba, sentado en una butaca ubicada en una esquina, un dragón de komodo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de voluptuosas escamas de color negro y verde oscuro, vestía un gigante buzo del mismo color que sus escamas y un pantalón gris, de su boca salia una larga lengua rosada que a veces guardaba, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo oscuro y su mirada era fría y bastante muerta, delataba su falta de moral y remordimiento.

El oso se levantó y abrió una puerta. – Acompáñame Baltazar. – Dijo mirando al dragón de komodo que fielmente lo obedeció. Ambos caminaban por un extenso pasillo que era iluminado por elegantes lámparas en el techo, no había ninguna ventana. En ese momento el dragón de komodo irrumpió el silencio que había.

-Disculpe jefe, quiero saber la razón por la que retirará a Eliza y a su equipo de Zootopia, pensé que ellos eran una pieza clave en su plan. – Dijo Baltazar respetuosamente.

-Siguen siendo una pieza importante para mí. – Respondió el Oso sacando dos hojas de papel dobladas de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, luego se la dio a Baltazar. – Recientemente me entere, gracias a uno de mis mejores informantes, que el COAT envió a dos de sus agentes a Zootopia. –

-Era de esperarse, después de todo la alcaldía fue hecha trisas y eso causo un gran escándalo. – Baltazar desdoblo las hojas y las comenzó a mirar.

-No, esos agentes llegaron a Zotopia días antes de que Eliza y su equipo destruyeran la alcaldía, no tengo la menor idea de porque están allí. Lo que me preocupa es que uno de los agentes que enviaron no es cualquiera. – El oso señaló uno de los papeles que poseía un largo texto y una fotografía. – Este zorro ártico es uno de los agentes más hábiles y sanguinarios que tiene el COAT.

-Luke Sirchet, agente de grado superior. – Leyó Baltazar de la hoja de papel. - ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? –

-Oh es verdad, no has tenido el honor de enfrentarte cara a cara con el COAT. Bien, te explicare. El COAT es dirigido por dos animales que poseen el rango de "oficial en jefe". Uno de ellos es un oso polar llamado Norm, es amable, fuerte, benevolente, tiene un fuerte ideal de justicia, es todo un modelo a seguir. Por otra parte, está Daren, un simple Koala, un poco viejo, pero eso no impide que sea letal, es extremista, manipulador, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir sus objetivos y lograr imponer sus reglas. Ese zorro es el leal perro guardián de Daren y, bajo sus indicaciones y ordenes, ha cometido asesinatos de empresarios, políticos, criminales, terroristas, incluso ha participado en genocidios, claro que toda esa información la esconden muy bien. – El oso en ocasiones estallaba en risa, se burlaba de los secretos que escondía una organización que buscaba la paz y la justicia.

-No pensé que escondieran secretos de ese tipo. – Habló Baltazar impresionado.

-Te diré algo muy importante Baltazar, todos escondemos temores, pesares, ambiciones, el deseo de cumplir un objetivo suele sobrepasar lo que se considera la moral y el bien común, los que se autodenominan la ley no son la excepción. - El oso esta vez soltó una prolongada y fuerte carcajada. - Planteemos una situación hipotética. ¿Qué pasaría si los habitantes de Zootopia descubrieran que la policía cometió asesinatos de criminales para evitar que siguieran corrompiendo la ciudad? –

-Supongo que varios de los habitantes los criticarían y perderían la confianza en la policía, otros los apoyarían y los alentarían a seguir haciéndolo. – Dijo Baltazar con frialdad en su voz.

-Correcto Baltazar, aunque no recalcaste la otra "cara de la moneda". Si nos ponemos a analizar, muchos de esos habitantes infraccionan las leyes, mienten por su conveniencia, siguen ideologías que los benefician, son capases de atentar contra los demás solo por salvarse a sí mismos y aun así criticarían a la policía por lo que hacen. La sociedad esta jodidamente dañada, ¿no lo crees? Un ejemplo de esto podría ser el caso de los aulladores hace unos meses, las presas se pusieron en contra de los depredadores sin detenerse a pensar en una forma pacífica de solucionar las cosas, y todo gracias al miedo a que fueran atacados, querían estar a salvo sin importar que tuvieran que exiliar a cada uno de los depredadores, como resultado de eso la ciudad quedo polarizada durante un tiempo. –

-La sociedad es un desastre… aunque, nosotros tampoco contribuimos a mejorarla – Baltazar dejó de caminar junto a su jefe el cual lo volteo a mirar cuando se percató de su ausencia.

-Obviamente no busco mejorar la sociedad, conoces bien mis objetivos, aparte no me desagradaría ver como cada uno de esos repugnantes animales muestran su verdadera esencia en un escenario lleno de anarquía y desesperación. – El oso se acercó a Baltazar y puso una de sus garras en su cabeza. – Lo único que debes hacer es concentrarte en tus objetivos. – El dragón de komodo alzo la mirada para ver fijamente a su jefe, luego siguieron caminando. – Volviendo al tema principal, debido a que la alcaldía fue destruida estoy seguro de que ese maldito zorro cazará a Eliza y, cuando la encuentre, se acabó el juego, por eso la hare volver aquí. –

-Y qué hay de la otra agente que enviaron? ¿no es importante? – En otra de las hojas estaba la foto de Kiara junto con su nombre completo.

-Ella es Kiara Sampi, a pesar de que es una agente de grado alto carece de experiencia en el campo de batalla, de hecho, es una de las agentes más jóvenes en llegar tan lejos, no subestimo sus habilidades, pero no creo que represente una amenaza tan grande. –

-Aquí dice que se les asigno un equipo de policías pertenecientes de Zootopia que los ayudaran durante su estadía en la ciudad. – Baltazar señaló un párrafo escrito en una de las hojas.

-Sí, también pedí que me trajeran información de ellos, aunque no son la gran cosa. Una coneja de pueblo que por un golpe de suerte pudo salvar la ciudad, un zorro ex estafador, un lobo que antes de ser policía era un simple ciudadano y una zorra que no destaca en nada, que gran equipo. – Dijo el oso con sarcasmo.

\- Jefe, no cree que es arriesgado que Eliza intente salir de la ciudad junto con su equipo, ¿qué sucedería si mientras intentar irse los encuentran y los capturan? -

-No te preocupes, tengo todo controlado, envié a alguien que se asegurara que eso no pase. – Ambos llegaron frente a una puerta metálica y la abrieron, era la entrada a un gigantesco lugar donde muchos animales, en su mayoría reptiles, movían carretillas con cajas apiladas, otros manipulaban maquinarias y trabajaban con metales, algunos tenían sierras o herramientas pesadas, se podía escuchar el golpe de martillos y el sonido de varios motores activos. En una pared había un ventanal que dejaba ver una gran parte de Ciudad Oasis. Casas y edificios en ruinas, cosas quemándose, animales deambulando por las calles semidesnudos en busca de raciones de droga, pilas de basura, violaciones en público e incluso cadáveres, eran algunas de las cosas que se podían apreciar.

-Luego te diré lo que tienes que hacer, por el momento quédate aquí y espera. – Dijo el Oso subiéndose en la parte trasera de un automóvil azul oscuro, que, al momento de cerrar sus puertas salió del lugar.

* * *

Otra vez en Zootopia.

Eliza esperó a que los clientes que estaban en la cafetería se retiraran, una vez sucedió esto cerro la cafetería y le pidió a Alen que llamara a Víctor y a Pierre. Luego de eso, bajó a su escondite y comenzó a guardar en cajas de cartón las computadoras y dispositivos que estaban allí entre ellos estaba el frasco con el químico robado del laboratorio. Pasó una hora y Pierre junto con Víctor llegaron a la alcaldía con el camión blindado, está vez se veía diferente, lo habían pintado de azul claro, las llantas eran distintas al igual que las luces.

-Necesito que me ayuden a subir todas las cosas que hay en el escondite de la cafetería. – Dijo Eliza llevando una pesada caja en sus manos. – Ninguno perdió el tiempo y se dedicaron a subir todo al camión, pero no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una sigilosa coneja escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura.

«Estuve horas buscando y, mientras caminaba sin saber a dónde ir, vi a este camión, no hay que tener mucho conocimiento para darse cuenta de que está blindado y ese tipo de vehículos no se pueden adquirir fácilmente. Si mis sospechas están en lo correcto ellos deben ser los criminales detrás del robo del laboratorio y de la destrucción de la alcaldía. Pero ¿qué hago ahora? ¿intento arrestarlos? ¿pido refuerzos?» pensaba Judy, pero salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Pierre salir de la cafetería sosteniendo un frasco gris con una etiqueta blanca pegada a un costado, "artadio" era lo que estaba escrito en la etiqueta blanca, Judy se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que habían robado del laboratorio y sin pensarlo corrió a toda velocidad y agarro el frasco.

\- ¡Qué carajos! – Gritó Pierre viendo a la coneja alejarse a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Víctor, termina de subir las cosas al camión, Alen, Pierre, síganme. – Exclamó Eliza.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a perseguir a Judy quien corría muy rápido con el frasco en una mano y el maletín de Luke en la otra, pero el peso de este la ralentizaba. Corrían por las oscuras calles del lugar esquivando cualquier obstáculo que les impidiera el paso, poco a poco la coneja se fatigaba sus pies le comenzaban a fallar en cambio, sus perseguidores seguían sin mostrar una mínima señal de agotamiento.

Para perderlos de vista, Judy, entró a un laberinto rocoso que tenía un letrero prohibiendo la entrada, corrió hasta lo más profundo del laberinto y se recostó contra una roca enorme recuperando el aliento.

«Supongo que es momento de usar el maletín, ojalá que lo que haya adentro valga la pena porque pesa mucho», pensaba Judy dispuesta a abril el maletín, pero cuando presiono el botón azul ubicado en la manija del maletín no sucedió nada. Judy, desesperadamente, presiono el botón una y otra vez esperando a que el maletín se abriera, pero seguía sin funcionar.

-Por favor ábrete, que esperas ábrete. – Dijo Judy en voz baja agobiándose cada vez más por las voces Eliza, Pierre y Alen que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

Pierre escuchó levemente la voz de Judy y caminó en dirección de donde la había oído, sacó una porra de su pantalón y se preparó para atacar, se estaba acercando al lugar en donde se refugiaba Judy y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Judy lo golpeo en la cara con el maletín. El golpe hizo que Pierre perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

La coneja aprovecho ese momento para huir, pero cuando iba a salir del lugar sintió un fuerte dolor en un lado de su cuerpo, Alen la había pateado con mucha fuerza haciendo que volara por los aires y se estrellara contra una pared rocosa.

-Quédate quieta pequeña. – Dijo Alen sacando una pistola y apuntándole.

\- ¡Miserable coneja! – Dijo Pierre caminando con su nariz inundada en sangre. – Eso me dolió mucho. –

-Hey, yo te he visto antes. – Hablo Eliza intentando recordar. – Claro, tu eres la coneja policía que entró a la alcaldía cuando la atacamos. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?, bueno eso no importa ahora. Alen, mátala. – Eliza miró a Alen y le dio la señal para que disparara.

-Lo lamento, no es nada personal. – Alen puso su dedo en el gatillo y lo presiono levemente, en ese momento una nube de sangre brotó de su brazo, un cuchillo lo atravesó haciéndole una herida bastante grave.

\- ¡Mierda! – Gritó Alen tirando la pistola al piso y agarrándose el brazo con una de sus patas.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero sería un problema que mataran a la oficial Hopps, tendría que llenar mucho papeleo si llegara a morir. – Una voz habló haciendo que todos miraran en una misma dirección, era Luke mirando como si fuese un cazador a los tres criminales.

-Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo Eliza tirando un cubo plástico de color gris al piso el cual emitió un sonido que hizo que Luke cubriera sus oídos y entrecerrara los ojos.

Alen desenterró el cuchillo de su brazo y lo arrojó al suelo, recogió su pistola y huyó junto con Eliza y Pierre aprovechando que Luke se encontraba aturdido. El zorro ártico se acercó al cubo y lo pisó con fuerza partiéndolo en varias partes y haciendo que dejara de funcionar, luego fue a donde se encontraba Judy y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien oficial Hopps? –

-Sí, ¿cómo me encontró? –

-Supuse que vendría aquí, no estaba completamente seguro de eso, aunque mis dudas se despejaron cuando el GPS de mi maletín se activó. –

\- ¿GPS? –

-Sí, el botón que está en la manija del maletín también es un detector de huellas, si alguien que no soy yo oprime el botón no solo no se abrirá, sino que también se activa un GPS que me manda la ubicación de donde se encuentra a mi celular. – Luke tomó el maletín y oprimió el botón. – No los dejare escapar esta vez. –

Luke estuvo unos segundos uniendo varias piezas que se encontraban dentro del maletín y como resultado quedo una alargada vara metálica de color azul oscuro que en un extremo poseía una enorme y alargada hoja metálica muy similar a la de los sables, pero esta era más ancha y con una pequeña curvatura. En el otro extremo había un voluminoso cilindro.

«¿Qué carajos es eso?», pensó Judy admirando al zorro con su peculiar arma que era mucho más grande que él.

-Supongo que encontró donde se esconden, vamos allí. – Luke sacó una pistola y se la dio a Judy, ella la recibió e inmediatamente fueron a la cafetería.

En la entrada de la cafetería estaba Victor cargando con mucho esfuerzo una especia de antena satelital, se distrajo al oír que gritaban su nombre, eran sus compañeros que corrían a toda velocidad. Él supuso que algo había salido mal y que necesitaba apurarse para salir de ahí. Con todas sus fuerzas llevo la antena hasta el camión, pero antes de que pudiera subirla cuatro balas impactaron contra está haciendo que salieran chispas y se prendiera en fuego.

-Buen tiro oficial Hopps, quédese atrás y cúbrame. – Los roles se habían invertido, esta vez Judy y Luke eran los que perseguían.

-No paren sigan corriendo. – Dijo Eliza. – Víctor, sube al camión y enciéndelo de una puta vez, no te quedes ahí parado. – Ella se desesperaba al ver que Víctor estaba inmóvil observándolos con terror, no entendía que pasaba hasta que volteo a ver y puso una expresión de miedo y asombro en su rostro.

Luke estaba sujetando su arma con sus dientes y corría en cuatro patas, los estaba alcanzando. Eliza sabía que tarde o temprano los iba a alcanzar entonces decidió confrontarlo para ganarle un poco de tiempo a sus compañeros y poder escapar. Intento dispararle a Luke con una pistola, pero él esquivo perfectamente cada bala, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer más, Eliza se preparó para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando Luke estuvo cerca de ella simplemente la rodeó.

\- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué no me ataco? – Eliza volteó a mirar y entendió todo. - ¡Corre Víctor, tu eres su objetivo! –

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. – Repitió una y otra vez Víctor asustado por ver como Luke cada vez se acercaba a él, sentía un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, estaba completamente paralizado. – Malditos depredadores, como los odio. – La voz de Víctor se volvió débil hasta el punto de solo poder hacer pequeños llantos, el miedo lo consumió.


	19. Chapter 19

Luke iba a toda velocidad corriendo en cuatro patas cargando su arma en su boca, su objetivo era Víctor y nada lo haría distraerse, estaba muy decidido a cazar a su presa. Ignoró por completo a Pierre y a Alen cuando cruzó a su lado.

\- ¡Muévete Víctor! – Gritó Alen que corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba llegar a una gran velocidad ya que la herida en su brazo había empeorado y comenzaba a perder mucha sangre haciendo que le costara respirar y que se sintiera mareado.

\- ¿Qué esperas liebre inútil? ¿acaso quieres que ese zorro te utilice como juguete para morder? – Gritó Pierre bastante exaltado lo que hizo que Víctor recuperara un poco la compostura.

-No dejare que me atrapes sucio carnívoro. – Víctor sacó una granada y la lanzó hacia Luke.

La granada volaba por los aires, poco a poco se acercaba a Luke. Víctor esperaba ansiosamente que la granada acabara con su objetivo. Luke frenó bruscamente y se colocó en dos patas, se quitó el arma de la boca y la cogió fuertemente con sus patas y con la parte cilíndrica de su artefacto golpeó la granada que estaba a punto de chocar contra él. El golpe hizo que la granada se elevara muy alto y explotara, dejando una nube de humo gris con pequeñas tonalidades naranjas en el cielo.

Todos quedaron paralizados observando el cielo, el estruendo hizo que los animales que vivían cerca de la cafetería se asomaran por las ventanas o salieran a la calle. Víctor corrió horrorizado hacia el asiento del conductor del camión, se subió y lo encendió. Luke logro subirse al techo del camión antes de que comenzara a moverse.

Eliza y Pierre ayudaron a Alen a moverse, se estaba desangrando y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. La coyote le hizo señales a Victor para que se acercara a donde estaban, Victor llevó el camión hacia ellos y, aun estando en movimiento, Eliza y sus compañeros saltaron al interior del camión usando la puerta trasera en donde cargaron todas las cajas.

Luke, estando en el techo del camión, usó el extremo con la hoja metálica y la enterró una y otra vez en el camión, uno de los ataques rozó la cabeza de Pierre cortándole unos cuantos cabellos de su cabeza.

-Se supone que esta mierda está blindada. – Dijo Pierre asombrado viendo el techo que estaba siendo agujereado.

\- ¡Víctor, si ese zorro no se baja del techo vamos a terminar apuñalados, haz algo! – Dijo Eliza mientras cubría con una venda la herida de Alen.

Víctor se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a hacer maniobras espontaneas con el camión con la esperanza de que pudiera tirar a Luke, pero nada daba resultado. Ya estando agobiado y sin saber qué hacer, la liebre sacó un explosivo de la cajuela del camión y la tiró por la ventana quedando enfrente de una mapache y su pequeña cría cogida de su mano.

Luke logró ver en donde se encontraba Pierre viendo por uno de los agujeros que hizo en el techo, alzó su arma y se preparó para volverla a enterrar en el techo con la finalidad de apuñalar a uno de sus objetivos, pero centró su mirada en el explosivo que salió por la ventana. Miró a la mapache, por la conmoción no se percataba que estaba en peligro.

«Que fastidio, me he vuelto muy blando», pensó Luke exhalando fuertemente.

Saltó del techo del camión y tiró su arma al suelo para que su peso no lo retrasara, se colocó en cuatro patas y corrió para salvar a la mapache y a su cría, al momento en el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, los rodeó con sus brazos y saltó por una ventana entrando violentamente a una casa cercana.

El explosivo se activó y causo un gran estruendo luego de un leve temblor en el suelo rocoso. Judy observó unos segundos el lugar de la explosión y luego vio a Luke ileso dentro de la casa junto a la mapache. La coneja no tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad del agente del COAT así que se acercó a una nutria que llevaba una motocicleta para llevar comidas a domicilio.

-Disculpe señor, necesito llevarme su vehículo. - Judy le mostró su placa a la nutria, luego se subió en la moto y fue tras el camión blindado.

Judy perseguía al camión por las rocosas calles del Distrito Nocturno, la persecución no era a una velocidad muy alta, ninguno de los dos vehículos podía ir muy rápido. Llegaron a un puente que conectaba el Distrito Nocturno y el Distrito forestal, Judy logró alcanzar al camión blindado ya que varios automóviles habían obstruido el camino. Bajó de la moto e intento forzar la puerta trasera del camión para abrirla.

-Este día ha sido jodidamente estresante, necesito relajarme un poco. – Pierre camino hasta la puerta trasera del camión.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Eliza.

-Hare que esta coneja deje de fastidiar, ustedes sigan, luego los alcanzare en el muelle. –

-Irán al muelle. – Judy abrió los ojos luego de escuchar la conversación de los criminales. De repente la puerta trasera del camión se abrió con fuerza golpeándola en la cabeza y alejándola un poco del camión.

Pierre sacó dos porras, una en cada mano, y caminaba amenazadoramente hacia Judy, ella empuño su pistola y le advirtió que si se acercaba más tendría que disparar, Pierre no puso mucha importancia en las palabras de la oficial.

El chimpancé se apresuró a atacar a Judy con una de las porras, mando un fuerte golpe horizontalmente que Judy pudo esquivar con éxito, luego empezó a lanzar ataques desenfrenados a la oficial. Al ver la escena de violencia, los automóviles que estaban en la zona se movieron muy rápido para salir de allí abriéndole paso al camión blindado.

Judy esperó a que los animales que estaban en el puente se alejaran, cuando todos se retiraron la coneja intento contratacar disparándole a Pierre. La primera bala fue esquivada con éxito e impacto contra la ventana de un carro, el segundo disparo también fue esquivado y el tercero destruyó una lámpara de calle haciendo que salieran chispas.

Pierre atacó brutalmente a Judy una y otra vez, ella esquivó la mayoría de golpes, pero no aguantaría mucho en esa situación, entonces buscó la forma de alejarse del chimpancé. Pegó un enorme saltó y cayó a unos metros de Pierre, luego empezó a dispararle usando casi todas las balas del cargador.

Pierre se movía de forma impredecible, ninguna de las balas le dio. Corrió hacia Judy y volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez Judy también intento golpearlo a él y en uno de sus intentos pudo darle una patada en el estómago tirándolo al piso.

-Pegas fuerte, coneja. – Dijo Pierre tosiendo, intentó levantarse, pero Judy volvió a patearlo, esta vez en el rostro.

Judy aprovecho la oportunidad para patear repentinamente a Pierre, cada vez que lo golpeaba pequeñas gotas de sangre salían volando por los aires. Judy sentía que su contrincante no tenía oportunidad, pero Pierre logró esquivar una de sus patadas y luego la agarró del cuello y la comenzó a ahorcar.

-Miserable puta, voy a romper tu delicado cuello. – Pierre apretó con fuerza el cuello de Judy poco a poco la iba asfixiando.

Antes de que todo empeorara Judy pudo liberarse del agarre dándole una patada a Pierre en el pecho.

-Matarme no será tan fácil. – Dijo Judy con una actitud amenazante y retadora.

-Creo que voy a tener que romperte las piernas antes de matarte. – Dijo Pierre enojado con una expresión de locura en su rostro lleno de sangre. Iba a atacar, pero se detuvo al ver que Luke estaba llegando en una motocicleta negra. –A la mierda, te romperé las piernas después. – Pierre corrió hasta el borde del puente y miro abajo. La caída era larga y al final había un gigantesco lago. Sin pensarlo saltó.

Luke llegó al lugar y bajo de la motocicleta. – Oficial Hopps, confió en usted, capture a los otros. – Luke tomó impulso saltó del puente dejando completamente perpleja a Judy.

Sin perder tiempo la coneja llamó a Nick. – Hola zanahorias, ¿Dónde estás? - Dijo Nick tranquilamente.

-Nick, ¡necesito que reúnas al equipo y vayan al muelle del Distrito Forestal, allí irán los criminales que robaron el laboratorio y que atacaron la alcaldía! – Dijo Judy agitada.

-Bien, nos veremos allí. – Nick terminó la llamada.

Judy se subió a la moto que tomó prestada y la encendió. – Espero que ese zorro suicida esté bien. – Miraba el borde del puente fijamente. No perdió mucho tiempo y condujo hasta el muelle.

* * *

Ya en el muelle. Eliza, Víctor y Alen llegaron en el camión blindado, buscaron el barco que los esperaba para ir a Ciudad Oasis, tardaron un rato, pero lo encontraron. Ella y Víctor bajaron el camión y se acercaron al barco. No era muy grande, pero tenía el suficiente espacio para llevarlos a ellos y al camión.

\- ¿Este es nuestro barco? – Preguntó Víctor.

-Sí, es igual al de la foto que me envió el jefe a mi celular. – Eliza le mostró la pantalla del celular a Víctor.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y suban el camión. – Habló una voz grave y terrorífica.

Un colosal cocodrilo salió del barco, sus pisadas eran fuertes y amenazantes. Sus escamas eran verdes oscuras, su mandíbula era enorme, vestía una chaqueta de color carmesí y pantalones de color café. Debajo de la chaqueta no traía ninguna otra prenda lo que dejaba ver su pecho musculoso y lleno de cicatrices, le faltaba una mano y, en su lugar, llevaba una prótesis metálica con garras muy afiladas. Le faltaba la mitad de la cola, llevaba otra prótesis para sustituir la parte que le faltaba.

-Q…Quien eres t…tu. – Dijo Víctor asustado.

-El jefe me envió para asegurarme de que vuelvan a Ciudad Oasis. – Habló el cocodrilo.

-No te preocupes Víctor, él es de nuestro bando, no nos hará nada. – Eliza tranquilizó a Víctor. – Supongo que tú eres Boris, el jefe me ha hablado sobre ti. –

-Así es, ese es mi nombre, ahora les sugiero que suban ese camión blindado al barco para poder irnos. – El cocodrilo se metió dentro del barco.

-Ese cocodrilo es igual de grande a un rinoceronte, creo que me mantendré alejado de él. – Susurró Víctor.

Víctor subió el camión al barco. Boris encendió el barco y se preparó para partir, pero fue detenido por Eliza quien le pedía un par de minutos más ya que debían esperar a Pierre.

* * *

Judy llegó a la puerta del muelle y se bajó de su vehículo, después de un rato de espera dos patrullas llegaron, era su equipo. Se juntaron y Judy les contó todo lo que había pasado. Nick la regaño y se enojó por no haberle dicho nada y Kiara le pidió que no volviera a hacer algo tan peligroso ella sola.

-Entraremos y nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Wolfe, Nick, ustedes buscaran en la zona A del muelle, allí están todos los almacenes y los vehículos con los que transportan cosas. Kiara, Selene y yo revisaremos la zona B que es en donde se encuentran los barcos y algunos contenedores. – Dijo Judy.

-Escuchen, si alguno de los equipos llega a encontrar a los criminales no intenten atacarlos, primero deberán avisarle al otro equipo la ubicación en donde están y esperarlos. – Dijo Kiara abriendo su maletín y armando su fusil de combate. – Vamos.

Los equipos designados se dividieron y buscaron por todas partes, iban con cautela y seguridad. Nick y Wolfe revisaron en cada almacén, no encontraron ninguna señal de los criminales. Ahora estaban caminando por el estacionamiento del muelle, no había muchos vehículos estacionados.

Judy, Kiara y Selene revisaban los barcos del lugar, a veces se metían dentro de los contenedores para ver que guardaban, cuando estaban a punto de rendirse vieron en la lejanía dos animales moviéndose, se acercaron lentamente, subieron unas escaleras y se escondieron en una especie de cabina que controlaba una grúa.

-Son ellos. – Dijo Judy.

-Avisémosle a Nick y a Wolfe y esperemos a que vengan. - Kiara usó el radio colgado en su cinturón para hablar con Nick.

Nick… Nick, sonó en el radio del zorro, él lo cogió de su cinturón y habló.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿los encontraron? – Preguntó Nick.

-Así es, están en un barco cerca de una columna de piedra con el numero 8 hecho en pintura blanca. – Dijo Kiara.

-Espérenos, iremos en seguí…. – Wolfe le quito el radió a Nick y lo apagó. - ¿Qué te sucede Wolfe? ¿Por qué haces eso? – Wolfe no le respondió a Nick, en cambio señalo con su dedo en una dirección.

Nick miró hacia donde estaba señalando Wolfe y vio a un enorme cocodrilo caminando por el lugar. Ambos se escondieron dentro de un carro que tenía las puertas abiertas, se agacharon para no ser vistos.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Susurró Wolfe.

-No tengo ni idea, pero creo que esta con esos criminales. – Dijo Nick.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó Wolfe.

-Es gigantesco, no parece que quiera hacer amigos, le falta una de sus manos y apuesto a que por dónde camina deja un rastro de destrucción. – Dijo Nick

-Tal vez te equivoques, quizá solo sea un civil perdido o algún trabajador. - Ambos se asomaron levemente y vieron al cocodrilo hacer un profundo rasguño en una pared con la prótesis de su cola. – Lo admito, tienes razón. – Dijo Wolfe volviéndose a ocultar.

Nick le arrebato el radio a Wolfe y lo encendió. – Kiara, si encontraron a esos criminales lo mejor es que los arresten ¡ya!, hay un cocodrilo gigante en el lugar en el que estamos y apuesto a que no es muy amistoso. –

-Si sucede algo avísame. – Dijo Kiara usando el radió.

Después de escuchar a Nick las tres oficiales se prepararon para atacar. Vieron a Eliza salir del barco y detenerse a unos metros de el para hacer una llamada con su celular.

* * *

Si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia ,no duden en escribirla.

 **Alrak990** **:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.


	20. Chapter 20

-Escuchen, haremos esto rápido e intentemos no usar armas de fuego. – Dijo Kiara.

-Tengo una idea. – Dijo Judy.

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Selene sin dejar de vigilar a Eliza.

-Quiero que me lances con todas tus fuerzas Kiara. – Judy saltó a los brazos de Kiara y se preparó.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntó Kiara un poco preocupada.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura. –

Kiara lanzó a Judy en dirección a donde estaba Eliza distraída en su celular. La coneja voló por los aires con las patas extendidas y cayó encima de Eliza tirándola al suelo e inmovilizándola agarrándola del cuello.

Eliza forcejeaba desesperadamente, golpeaba a Judy para que dejara de agarrarla, pero Judy no la iba a dejar escapar. Kiara y Selene no se quedaron atrás, rodearon a Eliza dejándola sin posibilidades de huir.

Del barco salió Víctor y vio a las oficiales retener su compañera. Selene se dio cuenta de esto y apuntó con su pistola a Víctor gritándole que se quedara quieto y que levantara las manos. Él no tuvo más remedio que levantar las manos y arrodillarse en el suelo. Ambos fueron esposados y colocados en el mismo lugar.

-Vámonos antes de que el cocodrilo del que habló Nick venga. – Dijo Kiara tomando a Eliza de un brazo y forzándola a caminar.

\- ¡Esperen! Nos hace falta arrestar a otro animal. – Habló Judy.

Un sorpresivo disparo salió del interior del barco. Alen, con una pistola en la mano, disparó varias veces a las oficiales. No acertó ninguna bala, su vista estaba borrosa y seguía mareado, pero gracias a él Eliza y Víctor pudieron correr hacia el barco sin que fueran perseguidos.

* * *

Nick y Wolfe vigilaban al cocodrilo, de repente se escucharon disparos lo que alertó al cocodrilo que inmediatamente salió de allí a gran velocidad. Wolfe salió de su escondite y persiguió al cocodrilo sin que este se diera cuenta.

\- No sé qué está pasando, pero el grandulón va a algún sitio y está corriendo muy rápido. – Dijo Nick usando el radió.

Ambos seguían al cocodrilo. La diferencia de velocidades era increíble, el cocodrilo iba a varios metros de los oficiales, Wolfe no lograba alcanzarlo y Nick en ocasiones se detenía en ocasiones para respirar. Estaban llegando al sitio en donde se originaban los disparos.

Llegaron y lo primero que vieron fue a Alen disparando desde el barco y a Kiara respondiéndole con su fusil. El cocodrilo embistió ferozmente a Kiara derribándola y desarmándola. La cogió de la cintura y poco a poco la iba estrujando haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Tu eres la agente del COAT que está acompañando al pequeño zorro blanco. – Dijo Boris con una sonrisa aterradora. – Te daré una muerte indolora si me dices donde está. – Le susurró al oído.

Judy, Nick, Wolfe y Selene empuñaron sus pistolas y le dispararon conjuntamente al cocodrilo, las balas traspasaban su ropa, pero no perforaban más allá de sus escamas. Se detuvieron cuando sus cargadores quedaron completamente vacíos.

Boris los miró a cada uno lentamente. – ¿Creen que lograran algo con sus armas tan primitivas? – Soltó a Kiara la cual cayó al suelo inconsciente. – Veamos, ¿quién será el primero en morir? –

Los oficiales estaban paralizados, ninguno sabía qué hacer y para empeorar la situación Boris se les iba acercando con la intención de liquidarlos. Poco a poco perdían la compostura, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Judy miró los ojos de sus compañeros, todos miraban con terror, era como si observaran a la mismísima muerte cosechar almas. Pensó rápidamente en algo para poder escapar o derrotar a Boris, pero nada se le ocurría. Sin saber porque, corrió en dirección a Boris.

-Entonces tú quieres ser la primera en morir, admiro tu valentía coneja. – Dijo Boris burlonamente lanzándole un golpe a Judy.

Antes de recibir el golpe Judy rodó por los suelos esquivando el ataque y posicionándose detrás de Boris. - ¡¿Acaso están esperando una invitación?!, ¡Dejen de estar ahí parados, debemos arrestar a este miserable! – Grito Judy con todas sus fuerzas sacando a los oficiales de su trance.

Nick, inspirado por Judy, arremetió contra una de las patas de Boris, lo único que logró fue recibir una patada en el pecho lanzándolo lejos. Wolfe agarró la cola de Boris con sus brazos, pero también fue inútil. Boris agitó su cola tirando a Wolfe.

Selene no atacó a Boris, sabía que sus golpes no servirían de nada. Prefirió ir a revisar a Kiara la cual se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Veía como Nick y Wolfe atacaban las extremidades de Boris, lo único que conseguían haciendo eso era ser golpeados, pero a pesar de eso no desistan. Judy era el centro de atención del enorme cocodrilo, esquivaba los ataques que le mandaba.

-Selene, vete de aquí y llévate a Kiara. – Gritó Judy saltando para esquivar la cola de Boris que iba en su dirección.

«No puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejarlos solos con esa bestia. Yo también soy policía, debo luchar, pero soy débil y mis golpes no le harían nada», pensaba Selene enojada por no poder hacer nada.

\- ¡Apresúrate Selene! – Gritó Judy angustiada. No se dio cuenta de que Boris la iba a golpear con la prótesis que remplazaba su mano.

El ataque era inminente, Judy no iba a poder esquivarlo esta vez. Antes de que recibiera el golpe Wolfe se puso en medio y detuvo el ataque, con sus manos empujó la prótesis de Boris, era una batalla en donde triunfaría el más fuerte.

-Supongo que tú eres el fuerte del equipo, veamos que tanto aguantas. – Dijo Boris aplicando más fuerza en su brazo.

Wolfe perdía resistencia, sus pies resbalaban en el piso siendo empujado por Boris.

-Que sucede oficial ¿A dónde se fue toda esa fuerza con la que detuvo mi ataque? – Boris reía macabramente mientras preparaba su otra mano para golpear a Wolfe.

Wolfe gritó fuertemente y usó sus fuerzas restantes para repeler la mano de Boris, pero no pudo esquivar el siguiente golpe que le dio en la cabeza y lo dejo tirado en el suelo sangrando. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, su vista se nubló. Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue la enorme silueta del cocodrilo.

-Uno menos, quedan tres. – Dijo Boris mirando a Judy. – Por lo que puedo ver tu eres la líder de este equipo, así que como buena líder serás la última en morir. – Centró su atención en Nick y caminó imponentemente hacia él.

Selene agitaba a Kiara para que despertara. – Despierta Kiara te necesitamos. – Fue inútil, seguía inconsciente a pesar de los intentos por despertarla.

Nick huyó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas, era perseguido por Boris y Judy intentaba detenerlo. Selene lo único que hacía era ver la horrorosa situación en la que estaban sus amigos.

\- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Selene hablaba consigo misma apretando sus garras con fuerza. Vio el fusil de Kiara y se apresuró en tomarlo. Disparó el arma apuntándole a Boris.

Una ráfaga de balas cruzó el espacio entre Selene y Boris impactado en su pierna lográndolo herir. Él cayó al suelo y dejó de perseguir a Nick. Luego de estar unos segundos tirado en el suelo se levantó furiosamente y observo a Selene en la lejanía apuntándole con el fusil de Kiara.

-Tengo una idea. Sígueme zanahorias. – Nick agarró la mano de Judy y la jaló para que lo siguiera.

-Ver a un zorro con un arma haciéndome daño me trae muy malos recuerdos y… ¡eso me enoja demasiado! – Boris corrió hacia Selene para embestirla, usaba uno de sus brazos para cubrirse de las ráfagas de disparos que Selene lanzaba del fusil. Cada bala lo hería.

Al llegar usó sus manos para atrapar a Selene. Ella pudo evitar eso, pero recibió un coletazo de Boris que la estampó contra una pared. Boris alzó a Selene tomándola de uno de sus brazos, la miraba con odio e ira.

-Desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer esto, aunque no eres a quien estoy buscando. – Boris abrió su boca y movió su cabeza para meter el brazo de Selene adentro. Pensaba en devorarla e iba a empezar con su extremidad.

Antes de que Boris le pudiera hacerle algo a Selene Nick y Judy aparecieron conduciendo una camioneta que iba a una gran velocidad. Lo embistieron y luego estrellaron el vehículo contra una pared junto con él.

El choque fue estruendoso, una nube de polvo llenó el aire. Judy salió de la camioneta tambaleándose, en cambio, Nick quedo noqueado dentro de la camioneta. Judy lo sacó y lo llevó arrastrado hacia donde estaba tirada Selene. Hizo lo mismo con Wolfe y con Kiara dejándolos a todos reunidos en un mismo sitio. Todos ellos estaban inconscientes.

-Estarán bien, lo prometo. – Dijo Judy arrodillándose en el suelo.

De la nube de polvo que aún seguía en el aire salió la camioneta disparada por el cielo. Luego apareció Boris cojeando. El choque lo hirió bastante. La prótesis que llevaba en la zona de la mano estaba deforme y a punto de caerse dejando ver la punta del brazo carnosa y amputada.

-Me siento realmente patético, dejé que una coneja me hiciera daño. – Decía Boris iracundo. –

\- ¡No te muevas! – Judy cargó su pistola y la empuñó. Sus manos temblaban de miedo, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y sus orejas estaban levantadas y tensas.

-Ya me disparaste antes con ese juguete y no sirvió de nada, deja de intentar ser la heroína y resígnate a morir. –

\- ¡Basta ya! – Una voz firme que denotaba furia resonó en el lugar.

Judy y Boris voltearon a ver. Era Luke, esta vez su mirada era fría y mostraba con claridad que estaba muy enojado. Su ropa y su pelaje estaban mojados y escurrían agua. Con una de sus manos cargaba su extraña arma.

Judy lloró de alegría por la aparición de Luke. – ¿Dónde estabas?, por un momento pensé que íbamos a morir. – Dijo Judy llorando.

\- ¡Tu!, el jefe me dijo que si venia aquí te podría encontrar. – Dijo Boris con una voz tensa y llena de rabia. – Voy a destrozarte, vas a pagar zorro asesino. –

Boris corrió desenfrenadamente hacia Luke y él hiso lo mismo para encararlo, iban a atacarse de frente. Boris lanzó un golpe con su brazo y Luke lo esquivó con éxito subiéndose encima de él para luego hacerle un corte con su arma en el hombro y saltar lejos.

Boris se estremeció del dolor y cubrió su hombro con su mano. Luke no lo dejó ni respirar y lo volvió a atacar. Cortó la parte que unía la prótesis con su brazo separándolas. Luego le cortó la mitad de la cola e hiso otro corte en la pierna que no había sido herida por las balas haciendo que Boris cayera de rodillas al piso. Le puso la parte cilíndrica de su arma en la espalda, apretó un botón y del cilindro comenzó a emanar electricidad.

Boris gritaba de dolor, la electricidad lo estaba torturando, era incapaz de moverse y Luke cada vez más aumentaba la potencia de las descargas eléctricas. Finalmente apagó su arma y la alejó de la espalda del cocodrilo de la cual salía humo como si la hubieran rostizado.

-Todo acaba aquí. La primera vez que te enfrenté debí haberme asegurado de que murieras. – Luke acercó la hoja de su arma a la espalda de Boris y se preparó para apuñalarlo. – En el pasado fuiste un terrorista y un asesino, ya no lastimaras a nadie más. –

-Si… soy un asesino, pero si yo era el asesino ¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano? ¿Por qué mataste a mi familia?, por favor dime por qué. Ellos no eran malos y aun así tú los asesinaste como si sus vidas fueran inservibles. – La voz de Boris dejó de ser amenazante y se tornó muy débil y lastimosa. – ¿Eres un ángel de la muerte que arrebata vidas? ¿eres un despiadado verdugo obsesionado con matar? Dime cual fue la razón para que los mataras. –

Luke guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza. Boris se levantó repentinamente y empujó a Luke con mucha fuerza lanzándolo lejos y desarmándolo. Corrió torpemente hacia Judy y los oficiales inconscientes.

\- ¡Si no puedo matarte al menos me llevare a alguno de tus subordinados conmigo! – Gritó Boris agonizando.

Luke se puso de pie y recogió su arma. Se apresuró en derribar a Boris, pero un disparo silenció el lugar. El cocodrilo se desplomó repentinamente. Judy disparó por miedo a que ella o su equipo sufrieran daño, la bala perforó el ojo de Boris y dañó su cerebro causándole una muerte rápida.

-No… no … yo… yo no quería. – Dijo Judy asustada y tartamudeando. Sus manos temblaron y dejó caer la pistola. Miró a Luke y le habló nerviosamente. – No era mi intención matarlo… me asusté y apreté el gatillo, yo… yo no soy una asesina. ¿Verdad? –

Luke llamó al jefe Bogo, le pidió que enviara cinco ambulancias al lugar en donde estaba, también le pidió que lo hiciera de forma discreta para que nadie se enterara de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Los oficiales fueron trasladados a un centro médico de uso exclusivo para la policía, allí fueron revisados y atendidos según la gravedad de sus heridas.

El jefe Bogo llegó media hora después de que llegaran al centro médico. Al entrar se topó con Luke sentado en una silla leyendo un libro. Fue hacia él y le habló firmemente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?, quiero explicaciones ¡ya! –

-La oficial Hopps encontró a los animales causantes de la destrucción de la alcaldía. Ella junto con su equipo los intentaron arrestar, pero eran protegidos por un criminal altamente peligroso. – Luke habló sin dejar de leer el libro.

\- ¿Y? – El jefe Bogo se desesperó y le quitó el libro a Luke y lo arrojó lejos. – Me estoy cansando de su actitud despreocupada, míreme y dígame lo que sucedió después. – Agarro a Luke del cuello de su ropa y lo alzó. –

-Se está alterando demasiado… jefe. – Susurró Luke.

-Cómo no iba a estar alterado, la ciudad se está convirtiendo en un caos y ahora cuatro de mis oficiales están aquí en este centro médico siendo tratados. –

-Escuche. Los animales que perseguía la oficial Hopps escaparon y el criminal que los protegía está muerto. – Luke se soltó del agarre del jefe Bogo. – Yo también estoy muy enojado, nunca se me ocurrió que un animal tan peligroso sería enviado. No se preocupe, me encargare de que las cosas mejoren y seré aún más precavido. – Caminó hasta una puerta dejando al jefe Bogo solo.

Fue a la habitación en donde estaba Kiara, entró y la vio con vendajes en su pecho y su cintura, seguía inconsciente. Unos doctores revisaban sus signos vitales, para no interrumpirlos salió. Revisó otra habitación, en ella estaba Wolfe con la cabeza y las manos vendadas, al igual que Kiara, estaba inconsciente.

Luego visitó la habitación de Selene, los doctores seguían revisándola. Miraba como los doctores inspeccionaban cada parte del cuerpo de Selene. En eso el doctor que se encargaba de ese lugar le habló.

-He visto esa mirada muchas veces, la típica mirada de preocupación. – Dijo el doctor. – Dígame, ¿ella es su novia o acaso es un familiar? –

-Ninguna de las dos. – Respondió Luke.

-Ya veo, entonces simplemente es su amigo. –

-Creo que sí, supongo que soy su amigo. –

-Le diré el estado de cada uno de los pacientes que llegaron. La lince Kiara sufrió algunas lesiones internas, pero no es nada serió, con algunos medicamentos estará bien. El lobo fue golpeado en la cabeza, ya lo revisamos y lo tratamos correctamente. Su novia recibió un gran golpe en el vientre. –

-No es mi novia. – Luke interrumpió al doctor.

-Como diga. – Dijo el doctor para luego proceder con su informe. – Como iba diciendo, ella recibió un fuerte golpe en el vientre y le causo una hemorragia interna, pero ya la tratamos y todo está bien. El zorro Nick tiene algunos moretones en el pecho, no es nada grave como para que necesite urgentemente ser hospitalizado. Y la coneja no tiene ninguna herida, se fue después de que las enfermeras la revisaran. –

-Gracias por el informe. – Luke se fue a la habitación de Nick.

Nick se estaba acomodando su uniforme de policía dentro de la habitación, Luke entró repentinamente y lo primero que hiso fue preguntarle la dirección del apartamento de Judy. Nick estando confundido le preguntó para que necesitaba la dirección. Luke le dijo que Judy no se encontraba bien y que necesitaba hablar con ella. Sin detenerse a pensarlo Nick le dijo que le daría la dirección solo sí él podía acompañarlo. Luke aceptó y ambos fueron al apartamento de Judy.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y tocaron la puerta repetidas veces. Judy no respondía ni siquiera cuando Nick intentaba hablar con ella. Luke pateo la puerta y la abrió a la fuerza, luego entraron y vieron a Judy recostada en su cama con los ojos llorosos y sus cosas regadas por el suelo.

\- ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! – Gritaron los ruidosos vecinos de Judy.

\- ¡Si no se callan voy a colgarlos de un puente! – Luke devolvió el grito consiguiendo que los vecinos de Judy se callaran.

Nick se preocupaba mucho por ver a Judy de esa manera, intentó hablarle, pero ella no le decía nada y evitaba mirarlo. Luke le pidió a Nick que esperara afuera del apartamento, él hizo caso de mala gana.

-Debes estar pasando por un momento difícil, hace unas horas mataste a alguien. – Luke se sentó en la cama de Judy. – Probablemente sientas que todos tus ideales se desmoronaron y que ahora te convertiste en una repugnante asesina. –

-Tú has asesinado antes, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Judy deprimida.

-Si. – Respondió Luke en voz baja.

\- ¿Ya habías conocido a ese cocodrilo antes? –

-Si. Hace años el COAT hizo un operativo en un pequeño pueblo que se dedicaba a hacer armas biológicas. En ese lugar me topé con él, pensé que lo había asesinado, pero sobrevivió. –

-Él dijo que asesinaste a su familia, ¿eso es verdad? –

-Su familia trabajaba en el campo, se dedicaban a cultivar y vender frutas y verduras. Me ordenaron asesinarlos a pesar de que no estaban involucrados directamente con las armas biológicas. –

-Eran inocentes, ¿Por qué los mataste? – Judy se levantó de la cama y miro a Luke con decepción.

-Ya lo dije, me ordenaron hacerlo, solo seguí órdenes. – Luke miró a Judy a los ojos. –

\- ¿Sentiste algún arrepentimiento después de matarlos? –

-No. – Dijo Luke agachando la cabeza. -Oficial Hopps, creo que es hora de que usted tome una decisión. No le ocultare más secretos así que escuche atentamente lo que le diré. –

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir. – Judy estaba confundida.

\- El crimen organizado de Ciudad Oasis está llegando a Zootopia. Kiara y yo vinimos a investigar por petición del jefe Bogo. Todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento tiene relación con eso. A partir de este momento todo se volverá más arriesgado, enfrentaremos a animales con gran armamento y altamente peligrosos. – Luke se levantó de la cama y colocó una de sus patas en el hombro de Judy. – Ahora usted y su equipo deben tomar una decisión. Si lo desean pueden retirarse de este caso, su carrera no se verá afectada en lo más mínimo o pueden seguir en el casó y arriesgar sus vidas. -

-Yo …. – Judy fue interrumpida por Luke.

-No me dé una respuesta en este momento, primero hable con su equipo. Mañana los esperare a las diez de la mañana en el hotel donde me hospedo. – Luke caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir. – Por cierto, no se sienta como una asesina, si no hubiera matado al cocodrilo lo más probable es que usted y su equipo estarían muertos. –


	21. Chapter 21

Nick vio a Luke salir de la habitación e inmediatamente entró para hablar con Judy. La saludó incómodamente y ella le devolvió el saludo desanimadamente. Las cosas de Judy como su ropa y algunos utensilios como lápices estaban regados por el suelo, decidió levantarlos y ayudarle a limpiar un poco su apartamento.

Ambos arreglaban el desorden que había, ninguno decía una sola palabra, lo único que se podía oír eran los vehículos pasar por las calles y la lluvia que acababa de iniciar pero que con el tiempo se volvía más fuerte.

Terminaron de levantar las cosas de Judy y las organizaron en el sitio en donde iban, la ropa en los cajones y lo demás en un escritorio. Nick revisó la puerta del apartamento. El golpe que le dio Luke para abrirla le había roto varios tornillos, pero gracias a su astucia Nick pudo arreglarla.

-Quedó como nueva zanahorias. – Dijo Nick abriendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias. – Dijo Judy en voz baja. – Si quieres ya puedes irte. –

\- ¿Irme? No lo haré, no hasta que me digas porque estas tan deprimida y porque tu apartamento estaba hecho un desastre. –

-Yo maté a ese cocodrilo Nick, no quise hacerlo, disparé para protegernos. – Judy se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó.

Nick guardó silencio, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ayudarla, él nunca había matado a nadie. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue sentarse a su lado y abrazarla amorosamente arropándola con su cola y sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien. – Nick besó la cabeza de Judy y ella cubrió su cara con sus orejas.

Duraron minutos en esa posición. La lluvia se había vuelto una relampagueante tormenta con ventiscas lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer volar a un pequeño roedor. En el techo se escuchaban las fuertes gotas de lluvia chocar.

-Todo estará bien. No lo mataste con mala intención, además él era alguien muy peligroso lo único que hiciste fue defenderte. –

-Cuando llegué al apartamento me sentía tan afligida que tiré al piso todas mis cosas y las pisoteé para desahogarme. – Judy abrazó una de las garras de Nick. – La verdad es que ya no sé qué hacer, no estoy segura de mis acciones o decisiones. Luke me dijo que si queríamos podíamos retirarnos del caso. Dijo que si seguíamos nuestras vidas estarían en peligro. –

\- ¿Quieres retirarte del caso? – Preguntó Nick acariciando las orejas de Judy.

-No… No lo sé. No me importaría arriesgar mi vida, pero tú también estarías en peligro, al igual Selene y Wolfe. –

-No me importa arriesgar mi vida, si quieres seguir en el caso yo estaré ayudándote. – Dijo Nick seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida para ayudarme? – Preguntó Judy.

En ese momento Nick puso sus dos patas en las mejillas de Judy y la besó sorpresivamente. Ella quedo pasmada por la acción del zorro y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Nick con sus patas.

Fue un momento increíble para ambos, era como si lo demás desapareciera, sus problemas, sus temores, sus ambiciones, sus deberes, todo se esfumaba dejándolos a ellos dos en un espacio en donde solo existían ambos y en donde reconocían claramente sus sentimientos.

Ambos dejaron de besarse y se miraron amorosamente. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados. Respiraban agitadamente, el beso los dejó sin aliento.

-Sabes perfectamente que te amo Judy, y esa es la razón por la que no me interesa arriesgar mi vida para ayudarte y cuidarte. –

-Yo también te amo Nick, el amor que te tengo es tan grande que no soportaría que te hirieran por mi culpa. –

-Entonces eso significa que oficialmente iniciamos una relación. – Dijo Nick burlonamente.

-No lo sé, sinceramente estoy muy confundida. –

-Lo sé, yo también me siento muy confundido, pero eso no importa, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. No importa lo que piensen los demás, que se vallan al carajo si no les gusta ver a un zorro y a una coneja amándose. No importa si el mundo nos hace a un lado, nosotros haremos nuestro propio mundo en donde podamos amarnos y, no importa si decides retirarte del caso o no, te seguiré sin importar lo que decidas. – Dijo Nick ansioso y entusiasmado.

-No quiero temerle a nada. Quiero amarte libremente independientemente de lo que piensen los demás y deseo seguir en el caso. Es mi deber como policía hacer justicia y no dejare que ninguna banda criminal de otra ciudad haga lo que se le antoje. – Dijo Judy recuperando su felicidad y actitud de siempre.

-Va a ser peligroso ¿crees que una torpe coneja sea capaz de sobrevivir? - Dijo Nick con una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro y acercando sus labios a los labios de Judy.

-Claro que seré capaz de sobrevivir, sobre todo si tengo a mi preciado zorro astuto cuidándome. – Judy agarró el hocico de Nick con sus patas y lo besó.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que hablar con Wolfe y con Selene. – Dijo Nick.

-Lo haremos mañana. - Dijo Judy.

-Supongo que debería irme. – Dijo Nick escuchando un fuerte relámpago.

-Creo que lo más apropiado es que te quedes aquí esta noche. – Dijo Judy abrazándolo.

-Tu ganas, me quedaré aquí a dormir. – Nick acarició la cabeza de Judy mientras lo abrazaba.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama y se abrazaron mutuamente hasta quedar profundamente dormidos. Eran arropados por una cobija y, al solo haber una almohada en la cama, tuvieron que acurrucarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fueron al centro médico. Se reunieron con Selene y con Wolfe en un mismo cuarto. Ellos ya estaban bien y se recuperaron de sus lesiones, aunque aún estaban adoloridos.

Judy les contó todo lo que sucedió con el cocodrilo, también les habló sobre lo que Luke le dijo dejándoles muy claro que si decidían decidir en el caso arriesgarían sus vidas. Esperaba que ambos dejaran el caso, pero se asombró al ver sus respuestas.

-Seguiré en el caso. – Dijo Selene. – No quiero que esta ciudad se vuelva un caos y no importa si tengo que arriesgar mi vida. No me convertiré en una carga o en una molestia.

-Yo también seguiré en el caso. – Dijo Wolfe. –

\- ¿Estás seguro Wolfe? Tienes una familia que espera que vuelvas sano y salvo todas las noches. Dime, ¿le dijiste a tu esposa que un cocodrilo gigante te envió a un centro médico por un golpe a la cabeza? – Dijo Nick.

-Sí, la llame y de dije. Al principio me regaño y se preocupó, pero luego se calmó al saber que no me había pasado gran cosa. – Habló Wolfe. – Es verdad que tengo familia y no quiero preocuparlos, pero ustedes también son como una familia para mí y eso hace que quiera protegerlos. Además, si me quedo en el caso puede que me suban el sueldo o me den alguna recompensa, eso me ayudaría a pagarle a mi hijo una colegiatura en alguna escuela prestigiosa. –

-Entonces está decidido, no nos retiraremos del caso. – Dijo Judy. – Vamos al hotel de Luke para decirle nuestra decisión.

Fueron al hotel y al llegar vieron en la entrada principal a Luke y a Kiara junto a un automóvil de color morado oscuro. Se saludaron y le dijeron a Luke que no se retirarían del caso. Él les volvió a advertir sobre el peligro al que estarían expuestos, pero eso no los hizo cambiar de opinión. Kiara los felicitó por ser valientes.

-Oye Kiara, ¿en qué momento saliste del centro médico? – Preguntó Wolfe.

-Salí hoy bastante temprano, no podía quedarme postrada en una cama sin hacer nada. – Respondió Kiara.

-Ahora les diré lo que tienen que hacer. – Dijo Luke viendo a los cuatro oficiales. – Primero vallan a sus casas a cambiarse, usen ropa común y corriente y que sea bastante cómoda. También necesito que empaquen en una maleta ropa para varios días. Vamos a estar salir de la ciudad por un tiempo. –

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Judy.

-No hay tiempo para preguntas, vallan a cambiarse. – Dijo Luke apurándolos.

Los oficiales fueron a sus respectivas casas, se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a la puerta del hotel para reunirse nuevamente con los agentes del COAT. Todos llevaban maletas llenas de ropa y uno que otro accesorio.

Judy iba con una camisa azul clara y un jean. Nick usaba su típica camisa verde y un pantalón gris. Wolfe vestía una camisa de rayas rojas y un pantalón azul y Selene usaba una camiseta blanca con un abrigo rojo y un pantalón azul.

Subieron las maletas que traían a la cajuela del auto y luego se subieron. Luke encendió el vehículo y empezó a conducir. Luego de unas horas salieron de la ciudad y recorrieron una inmensa carretera la cual los llevaría a su destino.

Llegaron al final del recorrido. Luke los llevó al Centro de Seguridad Nacional, el mismo lugar que visitó el jefe Bogo para pedir ayuda. El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio que tenía en un letrero escrito "COAT" con letras blancas brillantes.

-Kiara, necesito hacer unas cosas aquí, llévalos a mi habitación y quédate con ellos. – Dijo Luke bajándose del vehículo.

\- ¿Vinimos aquí? – Preguntó Nick asomado por una ventana viendo el edificio.

-No, nuestro destino está más lejos. – Dijo Kiara pasándose al asiento del conductor y arrancando nuevamente el auto.

A unos kilómetros del edificio en donde Luke se quedó había un complejo de edificios y estructuras en donde se hospedaban, entrenaban y organizaban todos los agentes del COAT. El sitio se dividía en 3 secciones. La primera sección constaba de edificios enormes encargados de administrar y organizar a los agentes y las cosas que tenían que hacer, comprar o reparar. Allí también estaban los laboratorios en donde creaban armas y ensayaban nueva tecnología. En la segunda sección se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento y edificios que adentro poseían pistas de obstáculos, gimnasios, campos de tiro y lugares con la capacidad de simular diferentes condiciones climáticas leves o extremas. La tercera sección era el lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los agentes. Los agentes de grado normal se quedaban en un edificio enorme con muchas habitaciones. Los agentes de grado alto se quedaban en casas no muy grandes que compartían con su escuadrón. Los agentes de grado superior se quedaban en una casa bastante lujosa. No había muchos agentes con este rango por eso solo había una misma casa para ellos.

La casa de los agentes de grado superior era su destino. Kiara se detuvo enfrente de esta y se bajó junto con Judy y su equipo. Caminaron hasta la puerta y Kiara usó la placa de Luke para abrir una especie de cerradura electrónica. La puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior, todo era muy lujoso.

-Síganme, no hagan ruido y no se demoren. – Dijo Kiara caminando muy rápido por la casa siendo seguida por los oficiales de Zootopia.

Entraron en una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa y dejaron sus cosas ahí. Kiara les explicó que se encontraban en la habitación de Luke. Además de eso les dijo que no hicieran mucho ruido ya que podían meterse en serios problemas si descubrían que estaban allí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? – Preguntó Wolfe.

-Ni siquiera yo conozco lo que planea Luke. – Dijo Kiara. – Solo me dijo que los trajera aquí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Kiara abrió un poco la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

-Vaya, eres tu Kiara. Pensé que Luke ya había vuelto y vine a saludarlo. – Dijo el animal tras la puerta.

-Hola… - Dijo Kiara incómodamente.

\- ¿Por qué no abres la puerta completamente? ¿acaso ocultas algo? –

El animal empujo la puerta delicadamente y la abrió completamente viendo a Judy y a los demás oficiales de Zootopia y, a su vez, dejando verse a sí mismo. Se trataba de un antílope de cuernos largos, fornido y alto. Usaba un suéter de color beige y un jean azul.

\- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – Preguntó el antílope.

\- Ellos son los oficiales de Zootopia que están ayudándonos a Luke y a mí con el trabajo que nos asignaron. – Dijo Kiara señalándolos. – Ella es la oficial Judy Hopps, el oficial Nick Wilde, el oficial Wolfe Trout y la oficial Selene Grim. –

-Es un placer conocerlos. – El antílope le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a cada uno. – Mi nombre es Ryan Foster soy agente de grado superior.

-Luke no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo. Tal vez venga más tarde. – Dijo Kiara.

-Supongo que lo saludaré después. – Ryan fue hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Agente Ryan, por favor no le diga a nadie sobre la presencia de los oficiales de Zootopia en este lugar. – Dijo Kiara preocupada.

-No te preocupes Kiara, no diré nada. Pero se más cautelosa, sabes perfectamente que ningún animal sin autorización puede venir aquí, eso te incluye. – Ryan salió y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Exactamente quién era él? – Preguntó Nick. – ¿Y porque estas tan alterada?

-Él es el mejor agente del COAT. Se rumorea que en un futuro será el que dirija está organización. Es alguien bastante importante. –

Luke se reunió con Kiara y con los oficiales de Zootopia en su habitación. Era acompañado por una nutria que usaba una bata de laboratorio.

-Los traje aquí porque necesito que puedan defenderse y enfrentar a todas las amenazas que están por venir. Él es el profesor Lewis. - Luke señaló a la nutria. - Es el encargado de estudiar y fabricar las armas del COAT. –

\- ¿Usaremos armas como las que tienen en sus maletines? – Preguntó Judy entusiasmada. –

-No exactamente. – Respondió la nutria. – Luke me pidió que les brinde equipamiento. Tengo estrictamente prohibido darles a animales cualquiera que no pertenezcan al COAT o que no tengan el rango suficiente armas como las que usan los agentes de grado alto y superior. Pero romperé esa regla, a ustedes les daré algunos prototipos que he querido probar desde hace tiempo. –

Los oficiales de Zootopia se alegraron y comenzaron a festejar con risas y saltos.

-Primero deberán hacer algunas pruebas físicas y psicológicas. – Dijo Luke rompiendo el festejo de los oficiales. – Sigan al profesor. –

* * *

Lewis los llevó a una pista de obstáculos dentro de un viejo almacén. – Este lugar era usado para probar y entrenar a los escuadrones que recién se formaban. Ya no se usa porque se han construido lugares más modernizados, pero nos será útil ya que no queremos que nadie se entere de que están aquí. –

-Ustedes entraran por aquí. – Dijo Luke abriendo una puerta verde. – El profesor, Kiara y yo estaremos dentro de una cabina observándolos. –

Judy y su equipo entraron y se ubicaron en una línea blanca que indicaba el inicio de la pista. La voz del profesor comenzó a oírse mediante unos parlantes ubicados por todo el almacén.

-Vamos a probar su desempeño como equipo, para conseguir superar la prueba deberán trabajar juntos. Cuando les indique empezaran a correr. Buena suerte. –

En una pantalla apareció una cuenta regresiva, 10, 9, 8… y cuando llegó a 0 la pista se iluminó y los oficiales empezaron a correr. Pasaron por diferentes pruebas, a veces tenían que cruzar por salas que simulaban climas extremadamente fríos, otras veces debían aguantar altas temperaturas mientras escalaban montañas artificiales, esquivar obstáculos en ambientes pantanosos y lluviosos y usar armas de fuego para romper objetos en movimiento. También tuvieron que resolver rompecabezas y acertijos en un tiempo determinado para poder avanzar por las salas de la pista de obstáculos.

Duraron en la pista de obstáculos hasta que anocheció. Cuando llegaron al final Kiara, Luke y el profesor Lewis los esperaban con botellas de agua y barras energéticas para que se recuperaran. Judy, Nick, Selene y Wolfe estaban agotados, todos estaban cubiertos de lodo y tenían sus ropas rasgadas y mojadas.

-Felicidades, cruzaron toda la pista de obstáculos, normalmente los agentes novatos que llegan al COAT solo llegan hasta la mitad. – Dijo el profesor dándole a cada uno una botella y una barra energética. – Descansen un rato, necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a cada uno. –

-Eso… fue… difícil. – Dijo Nick tomando bocanadas de aire entre cada palabra. –

-Esto fue mucho más intenso que la academia para entrar a la policía de Zootopia. – Dijo Judy bebiendo toda la botella de agua.

-Comenzaré a hacerles las preguntas a cada uno, así que ¿Quién quiere comenzar? – Preguntó Lewis.

-Yo iré primero. –Dijo Wolfe.

-Bien, sígueme. –

El profesor Lewis y Wolfe entraron en un pequeño cuarto que se usaba para guardar utensilios de limpieza.

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas crees que haga? – Le preguntó Judy a Nick en voz baja.

-No lo sé zanahorias. Tal vez le pregunte si está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida o si cumplirá con hacer justicia en cualquier lado. Ya sabes, preguntas típicas de policías. – Respondió Nick.

Dentro del cuarto de limpieza el profesor y Wolfe usaron unas cubetas para sentarse.

-Lo lamento, normalmente haría esto en mi oficina, pero no quiero perder mucho tiempo, además nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo. – Dijo el profesor.

-No se preocupe. – Dijo Wolfe.


	22. Chapter 22

-Bien. – Dijo el profesor. - Fuiste el que mejor rendimiento tuvo en las pruebas físicas, corriste más rápido, demostraste ser el más fuerte y el más resistente. Dime, ¿practicas algún deporte? –

-En el pasado practiqué boxeo y también salía a correr todas las mañanas. Pero ya no hago eso, el trabajo y mi familia ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo. –

-Oh, tienes familia. –

-Sí, mi esposa y mi hijo. –

-Ya veo, y supongo que lo que más quieres es protegerlos y darles todo lo que necesiten. –

-Sí, hago todo lo que sea necesario para que estén bien. – Dijo Wolfe orgullosamente.

-Una de las cosas que pude evidenciar en la prueba fue que tu puntería con las armas de fuego es pésima y siempre tratas de estar delante de todos y hacerlo todo tu mismo. Te haría bien comenzar a trabajar en equipo y no llevar tu solo todo el trabajo. – Dijo el profesor.

-Lo sé, siempre quiero ser yo el que haga las cosas pesadas para que nadie más se lastime. – Wolfe agachó la cabeza.

-Eres algo sobreprotector y desconfiado. Eso es algo que debes corregir, ya no estas por tu cuenta, tienes un equipo que te cuida las espaldas. – El profesor fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. – Ya puedes salir y dile a uno de tus compañeros que entre.

Wolfe salió y unos segundos después entró Selene y cerró la puerta. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a responder las preguntas que le haría el profesor. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero trataba de disimularlo evitando el contacto visual.

-Selene, sinceramente eres la más débil del equipo. – Dijo el profesor sonriendo. – Eres la más lenta corriendo, no tienes mucha fuerza y dudo mucho que tengas una gran condición física. –

-Lo lamento. – Selene bajó las orejas y se entristeció.

-Pero tienes una puntería asombrosa con las armas de fuego. Le diste a casi todos los objetivos, incluyendo a los que se movían y a los que se encontraban a grandes distancias. No importó en que condición climática te encontraras. –

-Gracias. – Selene se alegró instantáneamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. – En mis tiempos libres voy a campos de tiro a practicar con diferentes armas.

-Excelente. También notó que eres bastante alegre, aunque un poco tímida. Sin embargo, en todo momento le diste ánimos al equipo sin importar la dificultad. –

-Pienso que lo más importante en un equipo es la confianza y la esperanza. Si nos agobiáramos o estresáramos en las situaciones difíciles no podríamos afrontarlas y superarlas. – Selene confiaba un poco más en el profesor y hablaba con más fluidez.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo intima? – Preguntó el profesor.

-Claro. – Respondió Selene un poco confundida.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Luke? ¿Son novios? ¿Apasionados amantes? – Preguntó el profesor animado.

-Q… ¿Qué le hace pensar que el agente Luke y yo tenemos alguna relación? – Dijo Selene avergonzada.

-Él nunca paró de observarte mientras estabas en la pista de obstáculos. Aparte de eso él nunca se preocupaba de la seguridad de los escuadrones que le asignaban o de los demás agentes con los que trabajaba, pero esta vez me buscó para pedirme que les diera equipo porque no quería que les hicieran daño. – Dijo el profesor. – No sé qué le hayan hecho en Zootopia para que empezara a apreciar a los demás y, como tú eres de su misma especie pensé que podría haber algo entre ambos. –

-Entre nosotros no hay nada… no piense cosas que no son. – Dijo Selene nerviosa.

-Está bien, ya puedes irte. – El profesor señaló la puerta. – Llama a otro de tus compañeros. –

Selene salió y entró Nick con una actitud despreocupada. Se sentó frente al profesor como si fuera a responder preguntas en algún interrogatorio. Tenía una sonrisa burlona y una mirada desafiante.

-Bien profesor ¿qué quiere preguntarme? – Dijo Nick juntando sus manos.

-Nick Wilde, ex estafador y actual policía. Sabes, le dije a Kiara y a Luke que te definieran con una sola palabra. Ella me dijo que eras inteligente. –

-Siempre muestro lo mejor de mi ante los demás. – Dijo Nick ególatramente. –Kiara pudo apreciar eso en mí. –

-Como digas. – Dijo el profesor. – En cuanto a Luke, él me dijo que eras molesto. –

-Valla, no me sorprende. – Dijo Nick enojado.

-Tienes una condición física regular, dudo mucho que sepas pelear y presiento que prefieres hacer las cosas sin tener que exigirte. Aun así, fuiste el que resolvió más rápido los acertijos y los rompecabezas que habían. En segundos descubrías cómo funcionaban y como darles solución. –

-Que puedo decir, soy un gran pensador. Mi nombre debería aparecer en libros de lógica. – Dijo Nick con arrogancia. – Ni siquiera el "talentoso" agente Luke puede compararse con mi inteligencia y astucia. –

-Pues cuando él hiso esta prueba tuvo un buen desempeño físico y resolvió todos los acertijos en segundos. Tal vez te haga competencia. – Dijo el profesor burlonamente. – Cambiando de tema ¿Quisiera saber por qué alguien como tu decidió unirse a la policía? Hay muchas otras cosas que podrías hacer para ganarte la vida… incluyendo seguir estafando. –

-Bueno… tengo mis razones. – Dijo Nick sonrojándose.

-Esas razones deben ser muy importantes para que aun no hayas renunciado a la policía. –

-Lo son. – Dijo Nick con firmeza y determinación.

-No te molestaré más… puedes irte. –

Nick salió y luego entró Judy con entusiasmo. Seguía agitada por el esfuerzo físico en la pista de obstáculos y también estaba lavada en sudor y lodo.

-Ya estoy aquí, pregúnteme lo que desee. – Dijo Judy ansiosa.

-Tiene una gran energía oficial Hopps. –

-Por favor deje las formalidades, llámeme Judy. –

-Bien "Judy". Eres la líder del equipo. Durante la prueba estuviste dando órdenes a tus compañeros. –

-Como líder tengo que planear las cosas y dar indicaciones para que todo salga bien. –

-Seré directo y poco amable. Lo que pude ver fue una completa falta de organización y un intento muy estúpido y desesperado por hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Siempre intentabas estar a la cabeza, parecía como si en todo momento competías con el oficial Wolfe en velocidad. Apurabas las cosas y nunca te detuviste a esperar a la oficial Selene a pesar de que enserio estaba agotada, pero intentaba seguirles el ritmo. Cuando estuvieron en la prueba de tiro lo primero que hiciste fue darle la única pistola que consiguieron a Wolfe ya que él fue el que estaba más cerca de ti y lo que conseguiste fue desperdiciar la mitad del cargador. Superaron esa prueba gracias a que Selene cogió el arma y demostró sus habilidades. –

-Yo…- Judy intentaba hablar, pero el sermón del profesor no la dejaba. –

-Todos intentaban dar ideas para avanzar en la prueba cuando se quedaban atascados, pero al único que escuchabas era al oficial Wilde, creo que eso es tener preferencias ¿no? Y, para rematar, sobre explotaste tu limite, por eso de todos eres la que está más agotada y casi te desmayas cuando estaban llegando al final. – El profesor suspiró. –

-Yo… Yo no sé qué hacer… - Dijo Judy.

-Luke me contó lo que paso con el cocodrilo. ¿Acaso eso la está afectando? –

-No he podido dejar de pensar en eso, pero esa no es la única razón del porque actué así en la pista de obstáculos. –

-Entiendo, quieres hacerlo todo para que nadie salga herido, pero te exiges de más y eso hace que te bloquees y no pienses bien las cosas. Debes confiar más en tu equipo, solos son débiles, pero juntos son fuertes y eso hace la diferencia entre morir o vivir. – El profesor se levantó y abrió la puerta. – Ya puede salir y por favor piense en todo lo que le dije.

El profesor se despidió de los agentes y se fue con el pretexto de empezar a diseñar el equipo para los oficiales.

-Ahora debemos pensar en donde se van a quedar a dormir. – Dijo Luke.

-Que se queden conmigo y con mi escuadrón. – Dijo Kiara entusiasmada. – Tu cuarto es muy pequeño como para que se queden tantos animales. –

-Como gustes. – Dijo Luke. – Sigan a Kiara. Yo iré a mi cuarto para recoger sus maletas y llevárselas. –

* * *

Judy, Wolfe, Selene y Nick siguieron a Kiara hasta una casa de color amarillo. Entraron y Kiara les dio un recorrido por el lugar, en eso fueron sorprendidos por tres grandes felinos que rugieron en unísono asustando a los oficiales que cayeron al piso aterrados.

Los felinos se rieron a carcajadas luego se disculparon y los ayudaron a levantarse.

-Kiara cuanto tiempo, ya pensábamos que te quedarías en Zootopia toda la vida. – Dijo uno de los felinos que era un león.

-Estoy muy feliz de verlos chicos. – Dijo Kiara. – Oh, déjenme presentarlos. Ellos son Judy, Nick, Kiara y Wolfe los oficiales que me han estado ayudando en Zootopia. Van a quedarse aquí un tiempo. –

-Que agradable tener visitas. – Dijo el león. – Mi nombre es Barrett.

-Yo me llamo Agatha. – Dijo otro de los felinos que era una chita.

-Yo soy Buster. – Habló el último de los felinos que era un tigre.

-Ellos son mi escuadrón, el mejor escuadrón de artillería que tiene el COAT. – Dijo Kiara presumiendo. – Hay cuatro habitaciones en total, así que cada uno de ustedes compartirá habitación con alguno de nosotros.

-Yo pido al lobo. – Dijo Barrett.

-Te veo un poco desconfiada. – Le dijo Agatha a Selene. – Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en mi habitación, ambas somos hembras así que no será nada incómodo. –

-Yo me quedaré con Nick. – Dijo Buster.

-Entonces te quedaras en mi habitación Judy. – Dijo Kiara. – Hay un baño personal en cada habitación, suban y báñense. –

-Pero no tenemos nuestras cosas aquí para cambiarnos de ropa. – Dijo Nick.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Buster abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Luke el cual cargaba las maletas de los oficiales.

-Aquí están sus cosas. – Dijo Luke dejando las cosas de los oficiales en el suelo. – Mañana los esperare a las cinco de la mañana en la pista de obstáculos. No lleguen tarde. – Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Los oficiales se bañaron y se pusieron ropa cómoda y limpia para dormir. Fue un día agotador y merecían descansar, pero sintieron que durmieron muy poco ya que a la mañana siguiente Kiara los despertó a las cuatro de la mañana para que se levantaran, se arreglaran y desayunaran. Estuvieron a las cinco de la mañana sin demorar un solo minuto. El profesor estaba en el lugar de reunión junto con Luke.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Volveremos a correr en esa pista infernal? – Dijo Nick algo somnoliento.

-No. – Respondió el Profesor. – Ya observé cuales eran sus capacidades, ahora lo que necesito es mejorarlas y reforzar sus debilidades. Anoche Luke y yo hablamos con algunos agentes de grado superior a los cuales les tenemos bastante confianza y les pedimos que nos ayudaran a instruirlos, para nuestra suerte aceptaron ayudarnos y prometieron no decir nada de lo que estamos haciendo. –

-Vamos a reunirnos con ellos. – Dijo Luke.

Fueron caminando hasta un campo abierto con mucha vegetación, allí estaba un toro negro con un largo bigote. Al verlos llegar él los saludo y se presentó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jason, soy agente de grado superior. –

-Jason, él es Wolfe. – Luke empujó a Wolfe para que diera un paso al frente. - Por favor entrénalo bien. –

Dejaron a Wolfe solo con el toro y se dirigieron a otro sitio. Esta vez fueron a un bar completamente vació. Entraron y se encontraron con una zorrillo.

-Valla, ya llegaron. – Dijo la zorrillo. – Dime Luke quien será el afortunado que pasará el tiempo junto a mí. – La zorrillo acarició la mejilla de Luke sensualmente haciendo que él le golpeara su mano para quitársela de encima. –

Luke cogió de la mano a Selene y la acercó a él. – Selene ella es la agente de grado superior Cheryl. Aprende lo que más puedas. –

Dejaron a Selene en el bar y fueron a encontrarse con el siguiente agente que los ayudaría.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de hospedaje de los agentes de grado superior. Luke iba a abrir la puerta, pero repentinamente salió una loba que se estaba terminando de colocar una blusa y que parecía muy enojada. También salió una hiena macho que solo estaba usando una pantaloneta.

\- ¡Espera Johana! – Gritó la hiena.

\- ¡Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre imbécil! – Le respondió la loba gritando.

-Mierda. – Dijo la hiena en voz baja.

-Eres un completo desastre. - Dijo Luke.

\- ¡Ja! Lo dice el zorro solitario. – Dijo la hiena burlándose de Luke.

-Oficial Wilde él es Kento un mujeriego que no sé cómo llegó a volverse agente de grado superior. Creo que se llevaran bien. – Luke se fue junto con el profesor y Judy.

* * *

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una enorme biblioteca. Subieron hasta el último piso y entraron a una sala que poseía una reja como puerta. Adentro estaba Ryan sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro.

Ryan alzó la mirada y los vio llegar. – Judy Hopps, que gusto es verla de nuevo. –

-Hola. – Judy saludó a Ryan.

-Tome asiento, estaremos aquí unas horas. – Ryan señalo un sofá vacío cerca de él.

-Veo que ya se conocen, así que me ahorrare las presentaciones. – Dijo Luke retirándose del lugar junto con el profesor Lewis.

\- ¿Usted será el encargado de entrenarme? – Preguntó Judy.

-No es necesario que sea tan formal, llámeme por mi nombre. – Dijo Ryan demostrando confianza. – En cuanto a su pregunta sí, yo seré quien la entrene.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces va a enseñarme a luchar? – Dijo Judy con emoción.

-No. – Respondió Ryan mientras seguía leyendo.

\- ¿No?, ¿por qué no? – Preguntó Judy.

-De momento no necesitas aprender a luchar, te enseñaré otro tipo de cosas. – Ryan se levantó y sacó varios libros de las estanterías de la biblioteca, luego se los dio a Judy.

Judy leyó los títulos de los libros, algunos eran gruesas enciclopedias de armas y los demás eran libros de lógica. – ¿Esto de que me servirá? -

-Eres la líder, tu deber es analizar la situación y dar órdenes. Antes de que fortalezcas tu cuerpo debes fortalecer tu mente. – Dijo Ryan.

* * *

Mientras tanto Wolfe estaba con el agente Jason trotando por el campo, duraron una hora y luego pararon.

-Listo, acabamos de calentar. – Dijo Jason. – Me dijeron que tu puntería con las armas es un asco. –

-Sí, soy un asco con las armas. Si el objetivo no está cerca mío probablemente no le atine ninguna bala. – Dijo Wolfe incómodamente.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy bueno con las armas. Hay otras maneras de compensar eso. – Jason se paró frente a Wolfe alejado unos metros de él.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Wolfe.

-Vamos a hacerte más fuerte. Prepararse. –

-Prepararme para que … - Wolfe se espantó al ver que el agente Jason corría hacia él para embestirlo. Se cubrió con sus brazos para recibir el golpe que lo mando a volar. Cayó al suelo adolorido y luego se levantó.

-Vamos Wolfe, no dejes que mis golpes de derrumben. –

-Como carajos voy a hacer eso. – Dijo Wolfe siendo derribado nuevamente por Jason. –

* * *

Selene estaba sentada en una silla en el bar, a su lado estaba Cheryl. Estaban tomando un café mientras charlaban con calma.

-Me dijeron que eres buena con las armas de fuego. – Dijo Cheryl dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Si. – Respondió Selene.

-También eres bastante hermosa y atractiva. – Cheryl miró detalladamente el cuerpo de Selene. – Supongo que los machos siempre han buscado llamar tu atención. –

-No, la verdad es que no hablo con muchos animales. – Dijo Selene.

\- ¿Luke está entre los pocos hombres con los que hablas? – Cheryl le susurro en el oído Selene haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Emm… - Selene no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Mírate, eres una dulzura. – Dijo Cheryl terminándose su café y parándose de la silla. – En muchas de mis misiones he tenido que usar mis encantos femeninos. – Cheryl presumía su esbelto y atractivo cuerpo.

\- ¿Para qué? – Selene puso toda su atención en Cheryl.

-Bueno, primero tenía que acercarme a mis objetivos, era mucho más fácil si eran hombres ya que podía hacer que se sintieran atraídos hacia mi cuerpo. –

\- ¿Y luego que hacías? –

-Si necesitaba interrogarlos los inmovilizaba o los secuestraba. – Cheryl con un rápido movimiento se posiciono detrás de Selene, con una de sus manos agarró su mandíbula mientras que la otra sostenía una navaja que reposaba en su cuello dejándola completamente inmóvil. – En ocasiones me ordenaban asesinarlos y usaba este tipo de trucos para hacerlo. –

Cheryl dejó a Selene la cual lo primero que hizo fue masajearse el cuello. Luego vio a Cheryl hacer trucos con la navaja, la lanzaba, la cruzaba entre sus dedos y la pasaba de una mano a otra. Luego la guardo con gran velocidad.

-Ambas somos delicadas, no tenemos mucha fuerza como para someter a alguien con fuerza bruta, pero hay maneras con las que podemos defendernos y eso es lo que te enseñare. – Cheryl volvió a sacar la navaja y se la dio a Selene.

* * *

Nick esperó a que Kento se pusiera ropa, luego salieron a caminar hasta llegar a una cueva que adentro tenía varios caminos metálicos, cada uno terminaba en un lugar diferente.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Nick miraba todos lados asombrado.

-En esta cueva construyeron un laberinto gigante subterráneo que tiene largos pasillos y habitaciones con trampas y mecanismos que toca activar para poder pasar. El nivel de dificultad aumenta según el camino que se tome. –

\- ¿Acaso esperas que entre ahí? –

-Tranquilo, los primeros niveles son muy fáciles. Además, me dijeron que eres un zorro muy inteligente. –

-Bueno, no quiero presumir, pero si soy bastante inteligente. – Dijo Nick alardeando de sus capacidades.

-Suerte. – Kento empujo a Nick haciéndolo entrar a uno de los pasillos. Inmediatamente una pared metálica salió del techo evitando que Nick se devolviera.

Nick avanzó por el pasillo. – Pff trampas… si claro, como si esto fuera una película de espías. – Dijo Nick escéptico.

Una trampa se accionó mientras caminaba, de la pared comenzaron a salir dardos tranquilizantes. Nick se movió de forma errática e improvisada y consiguió esquivarlos.

-Que carajos. – Dijo Nick sin tiempo a decir algo más pues las paredes se empezaron a cerrar detrás de él obligándolo a correr con todas sus fuerzas para no ser atrapado.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y cada uno de los oficiales seguían las indicaciones de los agentes del COAT. Judy leyó un montón de libros sin parar, Nick siguió avanzando por los pasillos del laberinto evitando activar trampas y descubriendo la forma de abrir las habitaciones y los otros pasillos, Selene practicaba usar la navaja y formas para inmovilizar a alguien sin tener que aplicar mucha fuerza y Wolfe esquivó una y otra vez las embestidas de Jason en ocasiones siendo golpeado y derribado.

En la noche volvieron a la casa de Kiara, todos estaban increíblemente agotados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo haremos esto? – Preguntó Wolfe dejándose caer en una silla.

-El profesor me dijo que sus armas estarán listas en un mes, así que ese será el tiempo que estarán aquí. – Dijo Kiara que cruzaba por ahí.

\- ¿¡Un mes!? – Gritaron los oficiales en coro.


	23. Chapter 23

Durante un mes los oficiales de Zootopia entrenaron con los agentes que les asignaron.

Judy leyó los libros que Ryan le daba, cuando los acababa este le pasaba otros que tenían diferente información. En ocasiones también iba temprano a ejercitarse a un gimnasio, no podía perder su condición física.

Nick desarrolló bastante su capacidad analítica y se volvió bastante sigiloso. Pudo superar por completo el laberinto sin accionar ninguna trampa, también mejoró un poco su condición física.

Wolfe fue el que más fuerza desarrolló en comparación a sus compañeros, ahora era capaz de derribar a Jason y resistir fuertes golpes, también practicó el uso de armas de fuego y ahora podía usarlas mejor, aunque en a veces fallaba sus disparos.

Selene aprendió a usar todo tipo de armas blancas y aprendió a defenderse con ellas. Se volvió bastante ágil y veloz a la hora de empuñar armas y usarlas.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la casa del escuadrón de Kiara, esperaban con ansias que llegara el profesor con sus nuevas armas. Mientras, para pasar el rato, hablaron de como había sido su entrenamiento y también contaban anécdotas entretenidas y divertidas, sobre todo Nick el cual impresionaba hasta al escuadrón de Kiara cuando contaba sus travesías como estafador.

Finalmente, el profesor llegó cargando cuatro maletines de color plateado, llamó a la puerta de la casa y entró. Cuando lo vieron los oficiales de Zootopia se emocionaron y fueron corriendo a donde él para recibir sus maletines.

-Cálmense… cálmense. – Dijo el profesor riendo al ver la emoción de Judy y su equipo.

El maletín más grande lo recibió Wolfe, a Selene le tocó uno de un tamaño un poco menor que el del lobo y Judy y Nick recibieron maletines de tamaño mediano.

-Que emoción. – Dijo Nick preparado para abrir el maletín y ver su contenido.

-Espera Nick. – Dijo el profesor. - Aún no lo abras, antes quiero darles otra cosa… síganme. –

El profesor fue a afuera de la casa en donde había un pequeño automóvil estacionado. Abrió la cajuela y sacó cuatro bolsas negras.

-Aquí tienen. – Dijo el profesor dándoles una bolsa para cada uno.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Judy.

-También les hice uniformes que los protegerán mejor que sus atuendos de policía. –

-Gracias. – Dijeron los cuatro oficiales emocionados.

* * *

Mientras tanto Luke y Ryan estaban en el edificio central del COAT, vestían elegantes trajes negros e iban con la mejor presentación personal. Caminaban por un solitario pasillo hasta llegar a un ascensor, luego subieron al último piso y se detuvieron frente a una puerta resguardada por dos animales que parecían ser caninos ya que estaban usando una especie de armadura metálica que no los dejaba identificar.

-Nos dijeron que el jefe quería vernos. – Dijo Ryan.

Al instante los dos animales se hicieron a un lado dándole paso a Luke y a Ryan quienes cruzaron la puerta.

El lugar al cual entraron era un sitio en donde se había construido un bosque artificial lleno de grandes árboles, arbustos, flores, incluso había césped y tierra como suelo.

Se adentraron en el bosque artificial hasta llegar a su centro en donde estaba un escritorio y un par de sillas rodeadas por gigantescos árboles que apenas dejaban pasar la luz que emanaban unas lámparas en el techo.

-Tomen asiento. – Habló un viejo coala trepado en un árbol que comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar al escritorio y sentarse en una silla.

-Oficial en jefe Daren, buenos días. – Dijeron Ryan y Luke al mismo tiempo antes de tomar asiento.

\- ¡Luke! – Dijo el coala con una actitud regañona. – ¿Cuándo volviste?, hasta hace poco me enteré que estabas aquí ¿por qué no viniste a verme? –

-Volví hace un mes y lo lamento por no haber venido antes, estuve muy ocupado. – Respondió Luke agachando la cabeza.

-En fin… Los mandé a llamar porque necesito que se ocupen de algo. – Dijo el coala buscando entre una torre de archivos a un lado de su escritorio. – Hace unos meses apareció un asesino en la ciudad Hebled. – Después de buscar entre los archivos sacó una hoja y se las dio.

-Ciudad Hebled. – Divagó Ryan. – Allí habitan animales muy adinerados y dueños de exitosas empresas. Es una ciudad para multimillonarios.

-En esa ciudad viven algunos animales que financian al COAT y que le brindan materiales y terrenos. A cambio de eso debemos protegerlos. – Dijo el coala.

-Yo estoy muy ocupado con el caso de Zootopia, es más, hoy me iré de aquí. –Dijo Luke.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar Luke, así que cállate. – Dijo el coala golpeando el escritorio. – No me importa que estés ocupado con el caso de Zootopia, te necesito para que cumplas con este trabajo. –

\- ¿Por qué no envía a otros agentes? – Preguntó Ryan enojado por ver como el coala le hablaba a Luke.

-Al principio dejamos que los agentes de grado normal que trabajan en la ciudad se encargaran, pero la mayoría fueron asesinados. Luego se enviaron cuatro escuadrones de agentes de grado superior que también fueron asesinados. No puedo permitir que algo malo le suceda a esa ciudad… por el bien del COAT ustedes dos irán allí y acabaran con ese asesino. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo Ryan tranquilizándose.

Un pingüino con bata de laboratorio entró a al lugar escoltado por los dos animales con armadura de la entrada, uno de ellos cargaba un cofre gris mientras que el otro arrastraba una carretilla con un bloque de hierro.

-Oficial en jefe… Luke… Ryan. Que enorme placer encontrarlos. – Dijo el pingüino con voz desquiciada y tambaleando su cuerpo de forma ilógica y errática.

-Profesor Colin que bueno que ya está aquí. – Dijo el oficial en jefe.

-Ya les habló sobre mi nueva invención. – Dijo Colin recostándose en el escritorio mirando fija y acosadoramente al coala.

-No, adelante, dejaré que usted les enseñe su invención. –

\- ¡Muy bien!, agente Ryan, agente Luke. – Dijo Colin caminando rápidamente hacia el animal que cargaba el cofre, luego metió su mano y sacó una caja con forma rectangular de color plateado que perfectamente podía agarrarse con una mano ya que no eran muy grande, en uno de sus extremos había una barra metálica incrustada con cuatro botones de distinto color. – Les presento mi nueva creación. –

Colin presionó uno de los botones que era de color azul y de la caja empezó a emanar humo. El pingüino fue sacando la barra metálica con una sustancia viscosa rojiza pegada. Inmediatamente presionó otro botón de color verde y la sustancia comenzó a envolver la barra metálica y se moldeó hasta adquirir la forma de una lanza.

\- ¡Funciona! – Gritó Colin acompañado de una alocada y constante risa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Luke con los ojos completamente abiertos por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Esto es el futuro agente Luke, lo nombré como armas metamórficas. Después de muchos experimentos logré crear un material el cual, al aplicarle energía, es capaz de moldearse. Diseñe esta arma para que tomara forma de lanza y miren, fue todo un éxito. – Dijo el pingüino luciendo el arma. – Y lo mejor de todo es que es muy útil. – Colin usó la lanza para atravesar sin ninguna dificultad el bloque de hierro de la carretilla.

-Excelente Colin, por fin superaras a Lewis. – Dijo el coala aplaudiendo.

Colin dejó la lanza enterrada en el bloque y del cofre sacó otras tres cajas. A Ryan le dio dos y a Luke una, las cajas tenían las mismas características que la que había sacado el pingüino antes. También le dio un manual con instrucciones a cada uno.

-Estas serán sus nuevas armas, después de que las hallan usado díganme cómo fue su rendimiento. Las diseñé especialmente para ustedes y estoy seguro de que se adaptaran a sus capacidades. – Dijo Colin muy agitado y alegre. –

-Hiciste una demostración muy interesante. – Dijo Ryan. – Pero dudo que tu invento sea perfecto, debe tener alguna debilidad.

-Usted es muy perspicaz. –Dijo Colin. – Mi invento se divide en dos partes. El generador, que es la barra metálica con botones la que tiene la función de brindarle energía a la sustancia viscosa para que está tome forma y también controla otras funciones. Y luego está la sustancia viscosa que está adherida al generador y, como dije antes, al recibir cierta energía reacciona. –

-Entonces, basándome en lo que acaba de decir, si el generador fuera destruido el arma quedaría completamente inservible. – Dijo Ryan.

-Así es, pero el material del generador es bastante resistente, dudo que se rompa. – Dijo Colin buscándole todos los puntos buenos a su creación.

-También mencionó que la sustancia reacciona cuando se le aplica energía y de eso se encarga el generador, pero, la energía se debe acabar en algún momento, ¿no? –

-Me temo que sí. En uno de los costados la barra metálica tiene una pequeña luz, si la luz es verde significa que el generador tiene más de la mitad de energía. Si es amarillo entonces la barra metálica tiene la mitad o menos de su capacidad de energía y si es roja significa que tiene poca carga y pronto dejara de funcionar, haciendo que la sustancia vuelva a su forma viscosa. La caja en donde reposa la barra sirve para cargarla. Les aconsejo siempre revisar cuanta carga tiene el arma antes de ser usada. –

\- ¿Y la energía de la caja también es infinita? – Dijo Luke con ironía.

-Obviamente no, la caja tiene una batería que se puede cambiar, pero esa batería tiene bastante capacidad, por lo menos para durar cuatro meses. –

-En resumir, si el generador se daña su invento se vuelve inútil y si la barra se queda sin energía pasará lo mismo. – Dijo Ryan. – Bien, creo que ya no necesito saber nada más… puede retirarse.

El profesor Colin se fue junto con los animales que lo escoltaron al entrar.

-Bien, no me interesa que capturen a ese asesino, simplemente solucionen el problema de la manera más efectiva que ustedes consideren. Ahora pueden retirarse. – Luke y Ryan hicieron una pequeña reverencia al oficial en jefe y luego se retiraron.

-Entonces… partiremos esta noche a Hebled. – Le dijo Ryan a Luke mientras bajaban en un solitario ascensor.

-Si… - Respondió Luke.

-Se me ocurre algo. –

\- ¿Qué es? – Luke miró a Ryan con intriga.

-Judy y sus compañeros entrenaron durante un mes, pero aún no han puesto sus habilidades y conocimientos en práctica. Llevémoslos con nosotros a que nos ayuden en esta nueva misión. –

-Son oficiales comunes y corrientes. Sus vidas correrían riesgo. –

\- ¿Estoy escuchando bien?, ¿el despiadado Luke se está preocupando por otros animales?, antes te importaba una mierda si tus compañeros resultaban heridos o muertos, te centrabas en cumplir con tus misiones. – Ryan se rio un poco de Luke.

-Cállate. – Dijo Luke. – Yo tampoco entiendo por qué me importan tanto. – Murmuró Luke evitando que Ryan lo oyera.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeo. Pero si opino que deberían venir, además estaremos con ellos para cuidarlos. – Dijo Ryan.

-Como quieras. – Respondió Luke.

* * *

Luego de bajar al último piso en el ascensor y salir del edificio fueron a la casa del escuadrón de Kiara. Los oficiales de Zootopia los estaban esperando, pero antes de que pudieran decir una palabra Ryan los apuró para que empacaran sus cosas ya que pronto se irían a su próxima misión.

Los oficiales siguieron indicaciones y en unos minutos guardaron todas sus cosas y se prepararon para partir. No tuvieron tiempo de revisar que tipo de armamento les dio Lewis, pero no le pusieron mucha atención a esto ya que estaban ansiosos por volver a la acción.

Todos los agentes que los entrenaron fueron a despedirse de ellos antes de que se fueran. También estaba Kiara y su escuadrón.

-Hey Wolfe. – Dijo Jason. – Suerte amigo y no lo olvides, vuélvete un muro impenetrable. – Jason y Wolfe chocaron sus puños como señal de respeto y amistad.

-Nick, recuerda, se sigiloso, se astuto, se cauteloso y no te desesperes, siempre hay una salida. – Dijo Kento abrazándolo con un brazo. – Me di cuenta de que tu deseas a esa coneja, así que cuando vuelvas aquí quiero verte besándola y demostrando que es de tu propiedad. –

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Nick nervioso.

-Vamos, estuvieron un mes aquí, creíste que no me daría cuenta. – Dijo Kento con una sonrisa picarona.

-Selene, fue un placer haberte conocido. – Dijo Cheryl para luego darle un cálido abrazo a Selene. – Demuéstrales a todos que las hembras hermosas son como las rosas, delicadas, pero con espinas. –

-Si… lo haré. – Respondió Selene con firmeza. -

-A veces es bueno que uses tus encantos femeninos para tomar ventaja. Piensa bien en lo que quieres. – Dijo Cheryl confundiendo a Selene y alejándose. –

Los oficiales, Ryan y Luke se subieron a una gigantesca camioneta negra y se fueron alejándose poco a poco de sus nuevos amigos quienes se despedían de ellos agitando sus manos.

* * *

El oficial en jefe Daren y el profesor Colin miraban a través de una ventana a la camioneta negra pasar por una calle cercana y alejándose saliendo de sus rangos de visión.

-Luke normalmente tiene una mirada asesina en su rostro y su actitud era amenazante, fría y aterradora, pero cuando vino a mi oficina sentí que era alguien distinto. Su mirada era despreocupada, su actitud era dócil, incluso lo regañé y lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza como un cachorro entristecido… que patético. – Dijo Daren.

-Vamos, tal vez solo estaba más relajado que lo normal. –Dijo Colin.

-No creo que sea eso. Algo lo hizo cambiar lo cual me sorprende mucho… me pregunto que habrá sido. –

-Unos días en Zootopia y cambia drásticamente su actitud. Al parecer lo que dicen de esa ciudad es verdad, todos pueden ser lo que deseen. – Dijo Colin riéndose.

\- Yo necesito a un asesino despiadado a mi disposición, no un amigable y piadoso zorro. – Dijo Daren. – En fin, todo tiene un ciclo y debe ser remplazado, supongo que empezaré a buscar a su sucesor. –

\- ¿Tiene en mente a alguien? –

-Sí, pero por el momento lo observaré y evaluaré antes de convertirlo en mi subordinado. –

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a Hebled, un sitio ostentoso con edificios enormes y grandes letreros con publicidades. En ese lugar eran muy populares las apuestas y los centros de comercio, por eso estaba plagado de ambas cosas. Dentro de la ciudad habitaban magnates muy reconocidos por ser dueños de importantes empresas a nivel nacional e internacional. Por otra parte, en las afueras de la ciudad era común encontrar simples casas en donde habitaban los trabajadores de las fábricas pertenecientes a los millonarios.

Nick estaba boquiabierto, jamás había visto tantos lujos reunidos en una misma ciudad, el comercio, las joyas, las mercancías, todo eso lo tenía fascinado. Deseaba ver cada cosa que había en la ciudad, pero primero debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Llegaron a un hotel cinco estrellas de quince pisos, este pertenecía al COAT y era exclusivo para los agentes y, algunos socios, que estuvieran en la ciudad y desearan hospedarse.

Apenas entraron dos perros de raza husky siberiano se les acercaron y para revisar sus identificaciones y registrar su estadía en el hotel.

-Bienvenidos, muéstrenme sus identificaciones. – Dijo uno de los perros.

-Mierda. – Dijo Wolfe en voz baja. - ¿Qué haremos nosotros que no tenemos con que identificarnos? –

-Clama. – Respondió Judy.

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos asuntos importantes que deben ser resueltos cuanto antes. – Dijo Ryan. – No podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, así que nada más les mostraré mi identificación. – Ryan sacó su placa del COAT y la enseñó.

-Disculpe, pero es nuestro protocolo revisar las identidades de todos los que entran. – Dijo el perro que les habló primero.

-Oye, mira con quien hablas. – El otro perro interrumpió el chequeo agitando a su compañero. – Él es el agente de grado superior Ryan… dicen que él solo derrotó a un grupo de cien terroristas, también dicen que nunca ha sido derrotado y que en cuestión de segundos es capaz de degollar a un elefante. –

-Es increíble que lo podamos ver en persona. – Dijo el otro husky. - Es un honor tenerlo aquí. Si lo enviaron debe ser por algo importante, así que no les haremos perder más tiempo. – Los perros sacaron seis llaves de sus bolsillos. – Aquí tienen, pueden quedarse en las habitaciones del último piso. –

-Gracias. – Dijo Ryan tomando las llaves. – Sigan trabajando duro, el COAT necesita más animales como ustedes. –

Los dos caninos hicieron un saludo militar para mostrarle respeto a Ryan, mientras lo veían subir en un ascensor con sus acompañantes.

A cada uno se le asignó una habitación diferente en donde dormirían y guardarían sus cosas. Después de eso se reunieron en una misma habitación, la de Ryan, para planear lo que harían al día siguiente ya que era bastante tarde.

-Mmm… ese asesino debe ser muy hábil para haber asesinado a varios agentes. – Dijo Nick. – Podríamos intentar emboscarlo. Usaríamos a alguien de señuelo mientras que los otros esperan escondidos por si pasa algo. –

\- ¿Tenemos alguna pista, algún sospechoso o algo que nos dé un indicio? – Preguntó Judy.

-Lo único que sabemos es que el asesino ataca en los callejones y parques a altas horas de la noche. – Dijo Luke.

\- ¿Cómo han sido asesinados los agentes? – Volvió a preguntar Judy.

\- Los registros dicen que fueron asesinados de varias maneras, cortes, puñaladas, desangramiento, heridas de bala… son algunas de las causas de las muertes. – Dijo Ryan.

\- ¿Los asesinatos suceden siempre en el mismo lugar? – Preguntó Wolfe.

-No, los asesinatos sucedieron en diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Pero siempre pasa en un callejón o en un parque. –

-Nos llevaría mucho tiempo revisar cada parque y callejón de la ciudad. – Dijo Nick.

-No creo que tengamos que hacerlo. – Dijo Judy concentrada. – Cuando los agentes patrullan la ciudad usan una ruta planeada. El asesino debió haber memorizado los lugares por donde cruzan y los atrae. O eso pienso yo. –

-Puede ser. Tal vez espera en un callejón o parque dependiendo la ruta que estén usando los agentes y cuando están cerca los ataca. – Dijo Nick mostrando una gran coordinación con Judy.

\- ¿Mañana en la noche cuantos agentes saldrán a patrullar? – Preguntó Selene.

-Cuatro grupos conformados por tres agentes de grado normal saldrán a patrullar la ciudad. – Dijo Ryan.

-Podríamos dividirnos, cada uno de nosotros acompañar a los grupos, si el asesino aparece se podría intentar capturarlo. – Dijo Selene.

-Un grupo grande llamaría la atención. Son cuatro grupos, así que cuatro de nosotros tendrán esa tarea. – Dijo Nick.

-Bien… Selene, Wolfe, Nick y Yo nos encargaremos de eso. – Dijo la coneja emocionada. –

-Como gusten. – Dijo Ryan con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Pero debe tener en cuenta una cosa… el asesino también robó las armas de los agentes que asesino, lo más probable es que este muy bien armado.


	24. Chapter 24

Los oficiales de Zootopia tuvieron un par de horas para prepararse antes de que volviera a anochecer para salir a atrapar al asesino. En esas horas exploraron sus nuevas armas.

Cuando terminaron se pusieron los uniformes que Lewis les obsequió. Estos eran similares a los que se utilizaban en el COAT, armaduras militares de color grises que protegían varias partes del cuerpo como el pecho, la espalda, los brazos, las manos, las piernas y las patas.

Las armaduras que recibieron tenían algunas diferencias entre sí. La que recibió Wolfe era pesada con mayor capacidad de protección mientras que la que recibió Selene era más liviana y le permitía moverse con bastante agilidad y flexibilidad. Los uniformes de Judy y de Nick eran normales teniendo una buena capacidad de protección, pero a su vez permitiendo bastante libertad de movimiento.

Al anochecer fueron con Luke y Ryan que los esperaban en un pequeño edificio del COAT ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Allí estaban cuatro grupos de agentes. Cada grupo estaba conformado por tres agentes de grado normal que portaban armaduras grises y ametralladoras los cuales pronto saldrían a patrullar. Todos eran jóvenes leones con grandes melenas y afilados colmillos.

El primer grupo de agentes junto con Wolfe patrullaría el norte de la ciudad, el segundo grupo y Nick irían al sur, el tercer grupo y Selene vigilarían el este y por último el cuarto grupo y Judy el oeste. Luke y Ryan se quedarían en el edificio comunicándose con todos. Los grupos iniciaron su labor y su primordial objetivo era atrapar al asesino.

Era muy de noche y aun así la ciudad estaba muy activa, sobre todo en los grandes edificios iluminados y lugares con música a alto volumen, escasos eran los lugares a los que llegaba poca luz y justamente en un callejón que cumplía esa característica se originó desesperante y aterrador grito que Nick y los agentes que lo acompañaban escucharon perfectamente para luego ir a revisar.

Entraron al callejón caminando lentamente y estando muy atentos a sus alrededores y observaron que al final se encontraba un animal con una chaqueta verde puesta, su rostro no se podía distinguir ya que usaba una capucha.

El animal lloraba descontroladamente cubriéndose el estómago con ambas manos tirado en el suelo.

Uno de los agentes fue caminando para revisarlo y auxiliarle mientras los demás se quedaron atrás.

-Espera, no te acerques. – Dijo Nick.

\- ¿Por qué debería obedecerte?, este animal se encuentra en mal estado y debemos ayudarlo. – Dijo el león enojado. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? – Le preguntó el león al encapuchado cuando estuvo parado cerca de él.

El animal encapuchado se levantó rápidamente y atravesó el cuello del león con un cuchillo.

-Que estúpido eres, caíste en una trampa demasiado obvia. – Dijo el encapuchado riéndose con una voz aguda.

Los agentes se prepararon para atacar y apuntaron sus ametralladoras y dispararon. El encapuchado usó el cuerpo del león como cobertura evitando ser herido por las balas. Mientras se cubría, de su chaqueta sacó una granada de humo y la lanzó formando una pantalla de humo entre los agentes y él evitando el contacto visual.

\- ¡Cúbranse! – Gritó Nick haciéndose detrás de un pequeño muro que salía de la pared del callejón.

Uno de los leones hizo lo mismo cubriéndose con unas gruesas tablas de madera, pero el agente restante se quedó quieto disparando a la pantalla de humo, pero no duró mucho tiempo así ya que una ráfaga de balas salió del otro lado del humo impactando en su cabeza y matándolo al instante.

«Mierda, ¿Por qué son tan tercos?», pensó Nick abriendo su maletín y sacando un brazalete que se colocó en su brazo derecho y dos pistolas ametralladoras.

\- ¡Quédate ahí y no te muevas! – Le dijo Nick al agente restante a lo cual el asintió. –

Nick presionó con sus dedos el brazalete en su brazo derecho y este se expandió cubriendo su mano y sus dedos transformándose en un guante que llegaba hasta la mitad de su brazo.

-Ese animal es casi tan grande a un lobo, tal vez sea de esa raza o de alguna otra parecida… Le disparó con mucha precisión a ese león a través del humo, lo más probable es que algo le permita ver con claridad sin importar que haya humo tapando la visión. – Nick hablaba consigo mismo preparándose para luchar.

El humo se dispersó y Nick salió de su cobertura, vio que el animal encapuchado aún se estaba cubriendo con el cuerpo del león, además en una mano llevaba un cuchillo y en la otra una pistola. Con sus armas le disparó al encapuchado el cual seguía usando el cuerpo del agente que mató para cubrirse.

El encapuchado lanzó el cuerpo con mucha fuerza hacia Nick, pero él pudo esquivarlo sin dificultad. Después tiró otra granada de humo hacia el león restante encerrándolo en una nube de humo que no lo dejaba ver.

Nick corrió hacia el encapuchado y lo alcanzo en pocos segundos, utilizó una patada en el estómago que logró que soltara la pistola, luego intentó agarrarlo del pecho para inmovilizarlo, pero el encapuchado le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y evito ser agarrado.

Nick quedó un poco aturdido por el golpe que hizo que soltara sus pistolas ametralladoras. Cuando se recuperó vio a su enemigo acercarse rápidamente con la intención de apuñalarlo con el cuchillo que tenía. No tenía tiempo para recoger sus armas así que su única opción era esquivar el ataque.

Nick esquivó el ataque y empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el encapuchado, ambos usaban patadas y golpes para herirse y, aunque la mayoría de ataques que se hacían mutuamente los esquivaban o bloqueaban, uno que otro golpe era acertado.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aliento después de la desenfrenada pelea que acababan de tener y que los dejó adoloridos.

El encapuchado se preparó para seguir peleando y agarró el cuchillo con ambas manos corriendo hacia Nick con la intención de acabar con la pelea.

Nick presionó unos botones ubicados en la muñeca de su guante y esquivó el ataque del encapuchado cuando estuvo cerca. En ese momento el cuchillo que tenía el encapuchado salió volando de su mano y se adhirió a la palma de la mano derecha de Nick.

-Magnetismo. – Dijo el encapuchado.

-Estas en lo correcto, este juguete tiene bastantes funciones, una de esas es de generar y manipular campos magnéticos. – Dijo Nick luciendo su artefacto.

-Interesante… lo quiero. - Dijo el encapuchado.

-Ven por el. – Dijo Nick apagando el magnetismo de su guante y agarrando el cuchillo para defenderse.

-Será en otro momento. – El animal encapuchado sacó rápidamente de su chaqueta una pistola que disparaba un gacho atado a una cuerda. Usó eso para disparar el gancho al final de la pared del callejón y escaló rápidamente hasta llegar al techo de un pequeño edificio.

Nick usó nuevamente la función magnética de su artefacto para recoger rápidamente sus armas, luego escaló la pared por unas tuberías y barras metálicas que había y cuando llegó al techo persiguió al asesino.

-Encontré al asesino y lo estoy persiguiendo. – Dijo Nick hablando con Ryan mediante un audífono ubicado en su oído.

-No lo pierda de vista. – Dijo Ryan rastreando en una computadora la ubicación del audífono por el cual Nick hablaba. – Enviare a los demás.

Ryan les avisó a los otros grupos sobre la aparición del asesino y les envió la ubicación de Nick para que pudieran ir a ayudarlo.

* * *

El grupo de Wolfe y el de Judy se reunieron para luego ir a apoyar a Nick, pero en el camino se toparon con otro misterioso animal encapuchado que era un poco más grande que Wolfe, en cada una de sus patas llevaba un maletín perteneciente al COAT.

-El asesino. – Dijo Wolfe en posición para pelear.

Judy usó un audífono en su oreja para hablar con Ryan. – Agente Ryan ¿Nick aún sigue persiguiendo al asesino? –

-Sí, ¿Por qué pregunta eso? –

-Porque frente a nosotros hay otro extraño encapuchado, pero este tiene dos maletines como los del COAT. –

\- ¿Otro encapuchado?, mierda… Ten cuidado Judy presiento que ese animal es muy peligroso. Enviaré al grupo de Selene para que te ayude. –

\- ¡No! – Dijo Judy con firmeza. – Nosotros nos encargaremos, es mejor que Selene y su grupo ayuden a Nick. –

-Quedas bajo arresto, quítate esa capucha y levanta las manos. – Dijo Wolfe de manera amenazante.

El encapuchado dejo uno de los maletines en el suelo y abrió el otro, de ahí sacó una escopeta recortada. Al ver eso los agentes se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para atacar no sin antes mandar otra advertencia.

-Baja el arma. – Gritó Judy.

El encapuchado ignoró la advertencia y disparó desenfrenadamente al grupo de agentes que se movieron rápidamente para no ser alcanzados por las balas.

-Miserable. – Dijo Wolfe abriendo su maletín y sacando un escudo que se colocó en el brazo izquierdo.

El escudo cubría todo su brazo y también su mano, con este detuvo los disparos que seguía enviando el encapuchado que concentró sus ataques en Wolfe mientras que se movía para evitar los disparos de los agentes, pero al ver que el escudo no se dañaba dejó de atacar.

-Gracias por el escudo profesor… - Susurro Wolfe. –

-Tira el arma antes de que salgas lastimado. – Dijo Judy insistiendo.

El encapuchado retrocedió a la posición en donde dejó el otro maletín y tiro la escopeta al suelo, luego levantó los brazos y se arrodilló.

Los agentes de grado normal de ambos grupos se acercaron lentamente apuntándole con sus armas, uno de los grupos se acercó más para retener al encapuchado mientras que el otro se quedó atrás preparado para disparar.

Dos agentes lo iban a esposar y otro recogió el maletín que no había sido abierto. En ese instante el asesino le arrebató el maletín al agente y lo abrió sacando una motosierra con la que, velozmente, cortó a los tres agentes que estaban cerca y con un largo salto evito los disparos de los otros agentes que atacaron al ver su acción. Al aterrizar corrió en zigzag esquivando los disparos y atacó a los agentes restantes con la motosierra asesinándolos al instante.

Wolfe corrió hacia el encapuchado atacándolo con el escudo de forma iracunda defendiéndose también de los ataques de la motosierra.

Judy se encontraba paralizada viendo a los cuerpos de los agentes tirados en el suelo encima de enormes charcos de sangre, eso le recordó al incidente que tuvo con el cocodrilo, pero se sacudió y se pegó en las mejillas para reaccionar.

-Reacciona Judy, ahora no es momento para traumas. – Se dijo a si misma abriendo su maletín.

Dentro del maletín de Judy se encontraba una especie de ametralladora un poco grande de color negro con detalles cafés. También sacó un cinturón que traía varios compartimientos y una pistola y se lo colocó.

\- ¡Wolfe retrocede! – Gritó Judy.

El lobo obedeció y retrocedió hasta quedar al lado de Judy.

-Es muy rápido y hábil con esa motosierra. – Dijo Wolfe fatigado. - ¿Algún plan? –

-El plan es capturarlo. – Respondió Judy.

-Me gusta ese plan. – Wolfe sonrió de emoción. – Creo que con nuestras armas podremos lograrlo.

* * *

 **Hace unas horas:**

Judy se encontraba en la habitación del hotel que le asignaron, estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de una pequeña mesa en donde estaba reposado su maletín. Iba a abrirlo para inspeccionar que era, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien golpeo su puerta.

-Adelante, está abierto. – Dijo Judy mirando la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Wolfe quien era el que había golpeado la puerta.

-Permiso. – Dijo Wolfe entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Judy se fijó que Wolfe en una de sus manos llevaba su maletín, pensó que lo más probable era que ya hubiera revisado su contenido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Wolfe? – Preguntó Judy amablemente.

-Bueno… Iba a mirar lo que hay en el maletín que me dio el profesor, pero me gustaría estar con alguien cuando lo haga. – Dijo Wolfe algo avergonzado.

-Llegas en buen momento, yo también iba a abrir mi maletín. –

Wolfe se hizo al lado de Judy y ella abrió su maletín, ambos quedaron confundidos por lo que contenía.

\- ¿Una ametralladora? – Se preguntó Judy a si misma mientras sacaba la ametralladora de su maletín.

-Creo que sí. – Dijo Wolfe.

-Hay mas. – Judy sacó del maletín un cinturón gris con muchos compartimientos y una pistola guardada en una funda.

La coneja abrió uno de los compartimientos del cinturón y sacó un disco plateado con un circulo de color verde en el centro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Wolfe.

-No tengo ni idea. – Respondió Judy revisando nuevamente el interior del maletín en busca de algo más.

Dentro del maletín aún quedaban dos cosas, una carta y un manual de instrucciones. Judy tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó.

 _Judy, dentro de este maletín guardé unas armas que he querido probar desde hace tiempo, estas son diferentes a las demás ya que están diseñadas para incapacitar e inmovilizar, no para herir o matar._

 _Creo que estarás feliz con eso ya que el incidente que tuviste con el cocodrilo te dejó un poco traumada. Sin embargo, debes saber que no siempre puedes llegar a una solución pacífica y segura, por eso también coloqué una pistola bastante útil y potente, úsala cuando consideres que sea necesario._

 _Atentamente el profesor Lewis._

Luego de leer la carta la cerró y agarró el manual de instrucciones y se quedó ojeándolo durante unos minutos. Cuando terminó se levantó, se colocó el cinturón y cogió la ametralladora.

-Wolfe, quiero probar mis armas, ¿me ayudarías? –

-S…Si. – Dijo Wolfe confundido y asustado.

Judy presionó el centro verde del disco que aún tenía en la mano y lo tiró al suelo cayendo cerca de Wolfe.

-Písalo. – Dijo Judy con un tono malicioso.

Wolfe pisó el disco y, al momento en que hizo esto, una sustancia verde que parecía una gelatina comenzó a salir debajo de la pata con la que Wolfe había pisado el disco.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Wolfe intentó mover su pata, pero no podía, la sustancia se había pegado al suelo y a la pata del lobo inmovilizándolo.

-Increíble. – Dijo Judy observando al lobo forcejear su pata para quitarla de la sustancia verde.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Wolfe desesperado viendo cómo, al pasar los segundos, la sustancia se agrandaba cubriendo por completo su pata y empezaba a expandirse por su pierna.

-El manual de instrucciones dice que es una sustancia que fue hecha para inmovilizar a cualquier animal adhiriéndose a su cuerpo y restringiendo su movimiento. La llaman "gelatina de contención" – Dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Ahora probaré el arma. –

-Creo que deberías probarlo con otra cosa. – Dijo Wolfe con una expresión terrorífica en su rostro viendo como Judy le apuntaba con la ametralladora.

Judy disparó una ronda de proyectiles en dirección al pecho del lobo que al impactar no atravesaron su cuerpo, sino que se destrozaron dejando salir un gas que lo aturdió, hizo que sus ojos y su nariz ardieran y que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Qu…que… es ¡eso! – Dijo Wolfe frotando su cara con sus manos, desesperado por el dolor que sentía en el rostro.

-Son proyectiles de gas pimienta. – Dijo Judy sacando del cargador de la ametralladora una pequeña bola roja.

Luego de unos minutos el efecto de los proyectiles de gas pimienta se dispersaron y Wolfe volvió a la normalidad, aunque sentía la nariz muy sensible y sus ojos estaban rojos.

\- ¿Cómo me quito esto? – Pregunto Wolfe mientras forcejeaba su pata para separarla de la gelatina de contención que había avanzado hasta su rodilla. –

Judy presionó un pequeño botón ubicado en su cinturón y la gelatina empezó a despegarse de la pata del lobo y se contrajo hasta guardarse en el disco de donde salió.

-Es tu turno de usar tu arma. – Dijo Judy sonriendo.

-Si. – Dijo Wolfe impresionado por las cosas que Lewis le dio a Judy.

Wolfe agarró su maletín y lo colocó encima de una mesa, luego procedió a abrirlo y sacar su contenido el cual resultó siendo un escudo que le cubría su mano y todo su brazo y era bastante ancho, lo suficiente como para cubrir ambos hombros. En la cara interna del escudo había una porra guardada en una funda metálica.

La forma del escudo era rectangular con las puntas redondeadas, era de color negro y estaba construido de un material especial que lo volvía muy resistente.

Wolfe leyó el manual de instrucciones el cual explicaba detalladamente todo lo que podía hacer el escudo el cual podía adquirir 3 fases.

La primera fase era la forma normal del escudo el cual se colocaba en alguno de los brazos y con el brazo contrario se usaba la porra, esto brindaba un balance entre defensa y ataque, pero no poseía mucha movilidad ya que el escudo restringía los movimientos que se podían hacer mientras se usaba.

La segunda fase se centraba en la defensa ya que al cambiar a esta fase de los extremos superiores y laterales del escudo salían unas gruesas láminas metálicas casi tan gruesas como el cuerpo del escudo, esto aumentaba el área de protección llegando a cubrir desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas del cuerpo de Wolfe. El problema de esta fase era que el escudo se volvía más pesado y reducía la velocidad del portador.

La tercera fase se centraba en equilibrar la defensa y el ataque con movilidad y velocidad ya que en esta fase el escudo se separaba en dos mitades iguales con el objetivo de que ambas mitades fueran utilizadas en ambos brazos reforzándolos y aumentando la fuerza de los golpes que se realizaran y, al estar separado en dos partes, permitía una mayor libertad de movimiento y agilidad al atacar y defender.

El lobo usó las tres fases de su escudo y practicó con cada una un rato mientras que Judy lo observaba sentada e impresionada por el escudo. Cuando acabó lo volvió a guardar en el maletín.

-Ya nunca fallaremos haciendo nuestro deber. – Dijo Wolfe inspirado y animado.

-Así es. – Respondió Judy dándole un pequeño y amistoso golpe en el brazo.


End file.
